Somewhere to Belong
by Equidox
Summary: Two toons tormented for years before one escapes and the other is transformed into a thing of nightmares. An angel too kind for this world finds help through an unlikely source as she tries to figure out a plan to get her brother back, not knowing of the dangers that lurk behind every corner. (BATIM MOB AU FANDOM)
1. Where It All Began

Chapter 1: Where It All Began

Not all haunted places are houses nor are they terrifying…on the outside…

The sun rose high that afternoon, tweeting birds sang their daily call as playful squirrels scurried about the grounds. Tall maples and oaks littered the landscape as far as the eye could see beautiful meadows of wildflowers and prairie grass flowed through the trees stopping once they got close to the human town. Parks and places of recreation could be seen scattered about as lonely roads paved the way through the sleepy town, it was nice and quaint all except one building…It stood off from the rest in both a metaphorical and literal sense. A small workshop made from aged brick stood off a little ways from the rest of the town, nestled between groves of oak and wild maple trees it brought an aire of fascination…of mystery to this side of the tracks. Made into a style from centuries past it welcomed its visitors with a warm and comfortable feeling, almost like home when you think about it. Beautifully crafted blown glass windows in laidened with brick allowed light into the small building giving it a strange sense of beauty that lingered from another era. On the outside surveillance cameras watched with a weary eye as the owners of this little place came and went as they pleased. This place was none other than the famous, Black Light Studios. A place where toons were created and "conditioned" to play their part or they would pay the price…

Whatever happened inside no one really knew for sure as the creators who worked there dare not to say a word, but that's for another time children…let's get on with our tale shall we?

It was a nice spring day as two little toons made their way through the trees to the animation studio, unaware of the things they were about to face. A white angel wearing a blue shirt with a white cross flowing down his shirt and large wings hidden under a white jacket walked causally smoking a cigar as he did so. His bright halo shined in the sun sending off little star-like twinkles as he walked, beside him was his companion. Quite the loud fellow as he strutted through the woodland like he owned the place, cocky and arrogant in nature this young mobster was just looking for a fight. With black devil horns perched on top his head he smiled a toothy grin, his devil tail swishing excitedly from side to side as the little animation studio came into view .

"Here we are! It seems a bit run down though for an animation studio…"

"What is this place anyway? I don't remember it on any of our maps…"

"Eh who cares? I bet this old joint has a whole boat load of ink just ours for the taking!" Bendy says smiling, Abel just sighs shaking his head.

"I don't know, I got a bad feeling about this place Bendy."

"Oh come on Angel face don't be such a chicken! Plus we're only doing recon today remember?" With a heavy sigh Abel nods staying low to the ground trying to keep his wings out of sight. A few minutes to creeping around they draw close to the entrance, thinking quickly Abel yanks Bendy close to the ground as a surveillance camera scans the grounds for trespassers.

"What is an ol' place like this doin' with security cameras? Somethin' ain't right…" Keeping a watchful eye on the camera both toons waited for their chance to move before rushing to another set of bushes just under a window just out of the camera's line of sight.

"Hey look! There's a whole lotta ink just like I said an-!" Before the demon could finish his sentence a blood curdling scream erupted from inside the building just as someone could be seen being dragged into the room with the window. Muffled yells and dragging chains could be heard as the figure that was being dragged in got thrown against the window, a bloodied stump slamming through the dirty glass. The toons pressed themselves as close to the ground a possible trying their best not to be seen.

"What have you done?! She did nothing to you!" a deep voice shouted at the other figure in the room, what little light that was shining through the window lit up the room just enough for the battered toon's face to be seen **(Describe Cayne)**.

"She's the reason you and that wretched sister of yours have been acting up! Resisting my demands and failing all of my tests. But we'll see now what happens…we'll see how you fair in your tests and if you resist she'll get dealt double the damage as she has before." A new voice, raspy and young sounding boomed as an evil chuckle echoed around the room and out the window.

"You leave her out of this! Harper's done nothing to deserve this!" Another laugh as Cayne's expression changes from pure hate to horror as the other silhouette drags a young girl toon into the light **(Describe Harper)**.

"C-Cayne?" the angel toon cried as black tears rolled down her snowy cheeks.

"Simeon don't!" The man known as Simeon pulled Harper against him with an already bloodied knife in his hand he pressed it lightly into her back making the girl whimper. Cayne tried to sit up but the weight of the chains and what was left of his left wing pinned him down, at this point the young toon's appearance started to change as his blue horns turned red and his pie cut eyes turned into white irises surrounded by black.

"Good…good, this is just what I was hoping for Cayne. Let your darker side take over…let the hate you feel consume you…"

"N-NO! LET HER GO!" Cayne yelled gripping his head for a moment as he started to rise up off the inked floor, Simeon's smirk only widened as he moved the knife from the poor girl's back to her shoulder; twisting the blade as he forced through her wing and shoulder blade.

"What are we going to do? We can't just leave 'em." Abel whispered as angered growls and wailing erupted from the window above them. **(Describe Abel's expression, describe his voice)**

"I hate to admit this but we're going to need more help if we're going to help them…We need to go get Johnathan and Cross, they'll know what to do." **(Show what Bendy is doing, how they both feel)**

Back inside the workshop Cayne growled before rushing forward knocking Simeon out of the way as he tried to help his sister.

"Come on get up Harp! We've got to get you out of here!" The blue horned angel exclaimed forcing the battered girl to her feet as they tried to make a run for it, Simeon growled angrily at the two before smirking at Cayne, watching as he had not realized that his broken chains were still attached.

"Come on we're almost there!" Cayne exclaims just as his hand touched the cool metal door leading to the outside world, pushing it open he smiled for only a second as Harper was pushed outside before he was forced back. Harper quickly latched onto his hand as she tried to pull him back through the door but sadly Simeon was stronger.

"Cayne hold on! I got you!"

"No Harper let go! You have to get out of here!"

"I can't leave you! You're the only one I have left…" She exclaimed with tears rolling down her cheeks, Cayne smiled sadly as his hand began to slip out of her grasp.

"N-No…Cayne please hold on!" He looks into her large violet eyes for a second, taking in her features for what seemed like the last time.

"If it had to be just one of us to escape…I'm glad it's you." Cayne says with tears in his eyes.

"Cayne come on don't talk like that…you can come with me!" Harper cried pulling with all of her might as Simeon shouted to two other animators in the background.

"I can't…." Squeezing his eyes shut he let go as he was pulled back with one final yank making her fall down to the ground, as fresh tears stream down her face. Taking one final look at the door she wiped her tears away before turning tail leaving the studio and her brother behind.

Not a few minutes later the door to the studio slammed open as the two animators, Jason and Keith, chased after her. Abel and Bendy looked at one another for a moment fear plastered on their faces before they nodded and darted off after them.

"Get back here you brat!"

"No! I don't want to go back!" She yells with her eyes closed tight not seeing the root in the ground she trips and falls rolling into a nearby bush.

She stays quiet fighting back the tears as she pictures Cayne's loving face and all the pain and sadness in his eyes.

"She's gone Jason…Simeon is not going to like this…" Keith sighs as they stand next to the bush she was hiding in, with both hands clasped over her mouth she breathes slowly waiting for the two men to leave.

"Dammit! Well at least he still has the other one…" Jason sighs as he turns to leave when he hears a soft sneeze from the bushes.

"Did you hear that?! It sounded like a sneeze!" Keith exclaimed eyeing the bush behind his co-worker, taking a step closer he could hear faint breathing. At this point she knew her time was up…or was it?

'Oh no!' Harper thought gasping lightly as the two men moved closer only to hear another set of bushes behind them rattle before something was thrown causing them to go in the other direction.

Sighing inwardly she waited until the coast was clear to dust herself off before running in the opposite direction, slowing down to a walkers pace she glanced behind her for a moment before falling to her knees clutching her locket before falling down completely. Her locket now a few inches from her outstretched hand she reaches out with what was left of her strength before falling unconscious completely.

Soft footsteps echoed around the area as a silent wind rattled the trees, a toon in a yellow suit with hair and wings of fire came to a stop in front of the girl. He sighed kneeling next to the girl's body, broken and bruised he lightly gripped her wrist feeling for a pulse he smiled sadly finding a faint one before standing up. As he stood he heard a faint melody coming from nearby, looking down he saw a glint of a silver locket that was partially open. As the sound of running footsteps drew closer he picked up the locket holding it in his hand for a moment looking over the smiling girl in the photo before placing it in his pocket.

"What information did you gather?" The flaming toon asked as he gently picked up the angel being careful not to injure her further.

"It's not good Johnathan." Abel said shaking his head as his wings balled up into fists as Bendy tried to catch his breath.

"We are going to need help…..it's more than just ink we need to get out of there…." The devil exhaled sharply as his eyes landed on the girl's face revealing a large scar over her right eye drawing their attention. The wound was red but not bleeding meaning that it had to have been at least a few hours old, Johnathan sighed.

"Very well, we will meet up later to discuss the severity of the situation. Meanwhile you go back and tell Belle I will be late. I have an errand to run." He says looking down at the unconscious angel in his arms; the two nod and fly off ahead. Looking down he sighed.

"What happened to you…?"

*End Ch. 1*


	2. New Kid in Town

Ch. 2 New Kid in Town

As the sun's last rays peeked through the window, the room glowed warming the young toon into a sweetened slumber. It had been two days since she left that horrid place and her body was still in need of recovery, soft beeps chimed through the room giving the quiet room a calming atmosphere. Every now and then the doctor would come in to check on the patient, taking in her delicate features as he kept watch over her vitals making sure she wouldn't go into shock.

A gentle breeze from the cracked window filled the room with refreshing oxygen with a hint of sweet cinnamon and hazelnut the staleness of the hospital all but disappeared into non-existence. A low sigh from the visitor was the only sound in the room aside from her machines, the doctors said that it would take some time before would wake, a few days weeks even but he somehow suspected that it wouldn't take that long.

As if on cue a gentle hum and sigh escaped the sleeping angel's lips as she began to stir unaware of the visitor and his guest watching her every movement. Slowly her violet eyes opened taking a moment to readjust before scanning the room, and what she saw was unexpected. Instead of the dark dank and ink stained room she was used to at the studio, a bright white room with chestnut wood and light blue accents dotted the space giving it a little contrast in the stale environment. A sweet scent that was light and soothing filled with her with a wave of calmness and contentment as her eyes landed on her visiting guests.

The room was silent for a few moments as Johnathan and Harper made eye contact for the first time. The flaming toon and his lovely wife smiled warmly to the girl as she thought about what to do...she had never met these toons before nor any other toon before apart from her brother of course, so having nothing really to say she just smiled back.

"We're happy to see you're finally awake my dear, you were in pretty rough shape when I found you." Johnathan spoke slowly not wanting to scare the poor girl. Beside his wife smiled lightly grasping his hand as she ran her thumb over the symbol on his glove, her blue eyes watched cautiously for a moment as she adjusted her seat before lightly pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"How are you feeling dear? Can you speak?" Belle asked gently, trying to be as non-threatening as possible which made the little angel's smile grow.

"I'm better now I think, my wings don't hurt as much anymore..." Harper paused, watching as her guest visibly relaxed before asking more questions.

"I hope you don't find me to be rude but...who are you? I don't think we've ever met before." Her voice was light and airy, still a bit soft from her days of screaming in the studio. She wanted to know so much but she was afraid it would scare her guests away.

"Right, how rude of me. My name is Johnathan and this lovely lady beside me is my wife Belle." Johnathan chuckled lightly watching as his beautiful wife stood up and took a couple steps closer to the girl as they made eye contact. She smiled.

"Well it is very nice to meet you both, you two make quite the cute couple." Belle giggled lightly smiling back to her husband as he smiled proudly.

"Thank you miss, but if you don't mind we would like to ask you a few questions. Just to get to know you a little more." Harper nodded as she mentally prepared herself for the onslaught when the doctor that had been monitoring her walked in and gasped lightly.

"Why my dear! You're awake, we were sure that you wouldn't be up for another few days at least." He paused looking down at his charts then back to the toon as he smiled in relief, his pen jotting down notes at a hundred miles an hour.

"How are you feeling my dear? Any pain or soreness?" He asked setting his clipboard aside as he checked her pulse, felt for a fever and looked over her bandages; from what he could tell the ones are her head were fine to come off but her wings still had another day at least. Belle and Johnathan waited patiently for the doctor to finish his visit before resuming their game of twenty questions.

"So...what do you want to know about me?" Harper asked shyly as Johnathan straightened out the lapel of his golden suit before pulling his chair closer to her.

"Well...for starters what's your name? Where did you come from?" Leaning forward slightly he studied her intensely, taking note of the look on her face and the way she moved.

"My name is Harper...I was part of an experiment called Project Archangel from Black Light Studios..." She paused for just a moment noticing the surprise and sadness in their eyes as the couple looked at one another.

"Was there anyone else there with you? In the studio..."

"M-My brother Cayne...he was the first one to be created. He was made to be an angel but Simeon wanted a devil toon instead...he wasn't too pleased when Jenna wouldn't give him one so he made a few 'adjustments' to his original design making him into one." As she spoke her soft and gentle voice began to waver as her lip began to quiver, thinking back to when she last saw him drew a tear from her eye as she quickly wiped it away before continuing.

"He was re-drawn to look like a devil, although he acted anything but." She paused chuckling lightly before frowning again.

"He was still the protective and loving angel our creator made him to be and that's how he should'a stayed. I was created a short time after the experimentation began, another angel in the midst of that hellish place only made things worse as the humans there started their downfall." From sadness to anger she growled quietly as she balled her hands into fists thinking back on the memory, she sighed.

"So was Jenna your creator? You and your brother's? Did she know of what was going on?" With each new question memories started to flood back, filling her heart with pain. She nodded looking away.

"Yes she was...and yes she knew. She tried to stop it but they never let her get to far...they abused Jenna and me to try to get a rise out of my brother. To make him turn into the monster that Simeon wanted, but it never worked...not until recently." Peering out the window behind Johnathan she watched as a pair of birds flew by, their wings spread wide as they embraced their freedom as they floated safely through the sky.

Johnathan sighed looking to Belle as she glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Sometimes in life you're going to through some rough patches and it's going to feel like the dark tunnel you're going through keeps getting longer but there is always a light at the end." He sighed running a hand through his hair for a moment as Belle lightly gripped his shoulder smiling.

"But it's what you take out of those dark experiences that make you a stronger person, life is precious and I'm sure that your brother knew that when he sent you away. I'm sure he would want you to be happy with whatever you choose to do with your life, and my wife and I will help you in any way that we can." Johnathan smiled warmly making the temperature in the room rise just slightly, Belle's smile widened. Harper thought for a moment about what he had just said, thinking back to how Cayne sacrificed himself for her...he was right. Cayne wouldn't want her to mope around because of what happened, he would want her to grow and learn from it; even help other toons in from a similar background learn to appreciate the life they have now. The more she thought about it the brighter her smile became, even if the torture from that place was unbearable she has become stronger because of it. Her sweet demeanor now had edge and she wasn't going to let anyone use her again, she was going to learn from her past and move forward into a brighter and stronger future...After a few minutes the angel finally nodded, a sweet smile upon her face as her violet eyes gleamed with a new sense of self-worth.

"You're right Johnathan...thank you. He wouldn't want me to mope around, he'd want me to learn from it and become stronger...and when I do, I'm going to get him out of that hellhole once in for all." The smiled at the little angel's fire and passion, with determination in her eyes she vowed to get stronger but she had to get out of this hospital first. Johnathan chuckled lightly as Belle walked over to her and gave her a gentle hug before waving goodbye, the flaming toon watched his wife with loving eyes as she waited for him to follow.

"It was a pleasure to meet you both, I hope to see you again real soon!" Harper exclaimed happily waving goodbye to the couple before they left the room.

"When they let you out of the hospital give me a call and I can set you up somewhere temporarily." He paused a moment thinking as he reached into his coat pulling out a small card and a ruben cigar in one go.

"I would like to see what you're made of once you're healed...I may have a job for you." With a gentle smile she nodded thanking him as he tipped his hat before leaving the room. Belle smiled giving her husband a gentle hug as they walked down the long corridor to where their car was waiting.

"You think she'll be a good recruit honey?"

"Possibly, she's already surpassed the doctor's expectations on her healing rate and depending on what she can do in a fight she may prove to be useful...If anything she could always watch the kids for us sometime if it doesn't work out." The flaming toon shrugged his shoulders lightly drawing a small giggle from his lovely wife.

"True, but even Simon would give her a run for her money. Cross is already having a hard time with him and he's known those two since they were toddlers." Johnathan smiled giving his wife a peck on the cheek as their driver opened the car door allowing them to step inside before closing it behind them and driving away.

Back upstairs in the hospital room Harper lightly gripped the silver locket that hung loosely from her neck, she sighed watching as the last of the sun's rays died beneath the horizon. As the lights in her hospital room clicked on she studied the small card in her hand with Johnathan's information on it. Just from looking at it she could tell he was someone that was higher up in society by the way he talked and presented himself, he carried himself well and held an air of authority without being all prideful and arrogant about it. She smiled, gently rubbing her thumb over the embossed lettering she sighed relieved that someone was kind enough to help her out even if it was only temporary.

With one last look she placed the shimmering card down on the table beside her before getting comfortable and slipping off to sleep, unaware of the journey she was about to take once she left the hospital.

*End Ch. 2*


	3. Meeting the Boys

Ch. Meeting the Boys

As the last of the suns rays sank below the horizon and the street lights flickered on Toon Town became a whole other place. What was a usually busy town became a hustling city as nightclubs, bars and the like opened for business booming their beats all over town. Cars with bright lights zoomed passed on the evening streets as birds fluttered back to their perches for the night, a cool breeze blew that night. A welcomed feeling from the days scorching heat, toons walked between buildings staying in the light to prevent an unwanted event just like any other day.

You see the night is where most criminals come out to play, keeping to the shadowed alleyways and abandoned streets as to not get caught...preying on unsuspecting victims that wander curiously onto their turf. And Harper was no exception...Having been discharged from the hospital this morning she called Johnathan alerting him of her freedom before he agreed to meet with her and her new partner that evening at Cuphead's shooting range; one of the best places in town to train a newbie.

As she wandered alone, through the streets of Toon Town she began to grow concerned that she had lost her way. Being a new toon in a big city was an entirely different experience for her, and one she wouldn't soon forget...

'Oh dear I think I'm lost...all of these buildings look the same! What if I'm going the wrong way? What if someone catches me?' As thousands of questions surged through her brain, she slowed her pace as her tried to wrap her head around what was going on. Standing under a streetlight her halo glowed brightly bringing some unwanted attention her way as soft footsteps made their way toward her. Turning her head left to right she couldn't see anyone in the darkness, swallowing hard she tried to contain her nerves slowing her pulse as her heart was about ready to pound out of her chest.

"Excuse me Miss... Are you alright? You look lost." Whirling around she gasped lightly, her hands shaking as she tried to stammer out an answer. The man before her watched her curiously with only his left eye exposed through his mask where a silver crescent moon held the rest of the face together. His voice was soft and low as if he had just come from a long day of working and was heading home for the evening. His suit was black for the most part as he carried his jacket causally over his shoulder exposing the light blue dress shirt he had on underneath, in his back pocket he had a rather decent sized black book with no title on it and a pen clipped right beside it. After a few seconds she swallowed again looking down shyly as the man had caught her staring, sighing lightly he leaned forward and gently lifted her face up to look at his as he searched for an answer.

"I-I'm sorry s-sir...I'm new to the area and don't know my way around quite yet." Being as sweet as can be she blushed lightly embarrassed as he still held her chin. He nodded accepting her answer before letting go and standing to his full height.

"Where to miss?" His voice was smooth as butter with a heavy Spanish accent lacing every word (Imagine Antonio Banderz's voice). Blinking in disbelief she closed her eyes for a moment thinking before opening them again.

"Have you heard of a place called the Toon Palace? I'm supposed to be meeting someone there in an hour and I can't seem to find my way..." She answered confidently before dropping to a whisper, the man nodded and gestured for her to follow him.

"Stay close, there are some nasty people that hang around this area at night. I wouldn't want you getting hurt." She nodded picking up her pace to match his as she stared up at the blackened sky as a fast car honked as it zoomed by making her jump, the man she walked with snickered lightly before coming to a stop in front of an illustrious building with a brightly lit sign that read "Toon Palace."

"Well here we are miss, when you go in ask for Elymas. He's the bartender here, he'll take good care of you." With a nod and slight bow the man removed his mask and disappeared, she nodded back to where he was before swallowing her nerves and walking into the large building. (Okay I'm gonna go out on a whim here and try to make this place office because I don't know what it actually looks like.) This place was gorgeous, walking through the large glass doors and marble pillars it made you feel like royalty. Red carpets and illustrious stone tile lined the floors, beautiful landscape paintings were dotted throughout the large area, and round tables out of the floor as crescent shaped booths lined the walls. Golden lighting climbed up the walls as potted plants spread a little color throughout the room, but what caught her eye the most was the sleek black grand piano that sat not too far off from the bar area. Up on a stage of its own with a microphone for anyone willing to sing while they played sat comfortably beneath a spotlight just waiting to light up the night with its soft melodies and beautiful tunes. To her right and left hallways leading into the other parts of the glorious building were closed off for the night as only the dining and bar area remained open, smiling to herself she casually strolled up to the bar trying to hold in her amazement as even the bar was amazingly fitting.

"Excuse me miss may I help you?" From beside her a soothingly gentle voice drew her attention as the bartender walked up to her with a glass in one hand and a rag in the other, she smiled sweetly nodding her head lightly. The bartender from what she could tell was a sweet demon with two sets of horns, two black ones on his forehead and two soft blue ones behind those matching the rest of his fur. He wore a black vest with coat tails that trailed around behind him as he walked, a white bow tie sat comfortably around his neck as a matching white silk belt wrapped around his waist.

"Oh um...I'm just meeting someone, is your name Elymas?" She asked curiously as he turned around to grab a glass of water for her while she waited, gasping softly she saw the bandaged remains of what were once his wings before he turned back around to face her smiling.

"Yes, my name is Elymas. Why do you ask? Did someone send you hear to see me?" Curiously the handsome demon tilted his head to one side, she smiled lightly and nodded.

"I suppose although I didn't catch his name. He wore a mask with a silver crescent on it."

"Hmm...oh you must have run into Mateo! He doesn't come around often enough for someone to actually meet with him though." Elymas thought for a moment as he finished cleaning the glass in held in his hand a few minutes ago.

"How do you know him? Did you ask him something?"

"Oh...um...no actually he found me. I was turned around and I didn't know where I was going when he came up to me and asked if I was okay and he helped me find this place. Which is beautiful by the way." Harper smiled as her wings fluttered lightly drawing the attention of two nearby drunks who immediately took interest.

"Ah well, he does have a thing for the ladies...Although what man doesn't nowadays?" Chuckling lightly he turned toward another customer, politely excusing himself he walked away as two men walked up behind her.

"Excuse me miss but you seem to have stolen something of mine." One man slurred as he leaned down on the counter getting uncomfortably close to the angel. The man was a decently husky sized cat with black pointed hears and no tail, in his mouth he switched a cigar from side to side as grey smoke poured from his mouth as he spoke making her inch away before he could get any closer. Behind him was a tall and slender man with more of a bat look to him as he too held a cigar in mouth with a glass of the scotch in the other.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't believe we've met." Harper smiled as sweetly as possibly but her patients with these two was already wearing thin, tapping the counter she drew Elymas's attention as she attempted to be civil carefully dismissing the two men. But they didn't leave.

"Oh how rude of me ma'am my name's Pete and this here is m' friend Bartok, he don't talk much." Pete said trying to snake an arm around her before she pushed away.

"That's cute sir, but I must ask you to please leave me alone. I'm meeting someone and I don't want you two getting in the way." Immediately the large cat frowned, a deep scowl upon his face at the innocent angel's sudden attitude.

"Now listen here lady, we ain't leavin' until we get what we came for!"

"Oh you mean these?" Harper asked holding up two pistols that she had allegedly pulled out of thin air, slightly amused she watched as the two men patted themselves down before reaching their empty gun holsters. She smiled innocently at the two drunks as a small crowd grew around the bar area as two familiar faces walked into the bar with a third lagging behind.

As Pete and Bartok make a go for their guns Harper drop kicks Bartok knocking him to the floor before side swiping Pete pinning him to the counter, with a foot on his chest Bartok growled as Pete did the same.

"What the-?" Pete exclaimed as she shoved the barrel of gun into his forehead while pointing the other at his friend.

"Look I'm not exactly in the mood to be hit on by two drunks, now if you would kindly leave me alone I'll let you both up so you can be on your way." The sweet and kind angel that Elymas knew a few minutes ago was now gone as she waited for the drunks to reply.

"W-What about our guns? Can we have them back please?" Bartok asked politely from the floor afraid of taking a bullet from his own gun.

"Nah, I think I'm going to keep these." Harper said grinning from ear to ear.

"Now are you going to go quietly or am I gonna have to make a mess?" Her bright and cheery tone dropping to one of seriousness as she got ready to do what had to be done.

"No way bitch, give us our guns back!" Pete howled as he tried to reach for his gun but her wings held him down.

"Now that is no way to talk to a lady." She cocks the guns, the two drunks gulp.

"Have you learned your lesson about flirting?"

"Piss off!" Pete says making another grab for her hand when she knocks his feet out from under him pinning him to the floor beside his buddy.

"What did ya say? I didn't hear you..." She clicks off the safety watching from the corner of her eye as Elymas was getting ready to intervene.

"Are we going to have problem miss?"

"Nope! I got this!" She smiles sweetly back at the demon as the drunken guy under her yanks on her leg, she kicks him between the legs making him let go.

"Now, what did you learn?"

"Don't mess with ladies?"

"That's right! Now get outta here before I have to make a mess all over the floor..." The two drunks bolt out the door the second she holsters the two guns, watching them run with their tails between her legs she sighs for a second before turning to face the blue demon once more.

"Well that could have gone better..." Elymas sighed annoyed as he tail flicked behind him.

"I'm sorry Elymas but they wouldn't have listened otherwise." She smiled sweetly making the demon blush.

"It's alright miss, just don't make it a habit. Anyway would you like something other than that water or what?" He asked slightly irritated when Abel, Bendy and their new friend walked up to the bar.

"Do you have hot chocolate?" He smiled lightly nodding his head before turning around to get out the things he needed.

"Hi Elymas." The blue angel greeted as he took a seat next to the young lady.

"How come you never give me hot chocolate Elymas?" A deep voice asked pulling up a stool next to Harper who smiles when her drink is sat in front of her.

"Because you never asked Cross..." An angel with silver tinted wings pouted as he sat down beside her, his white hair falling loosely around his chin as he smiled at the irritated bartender. Around his neck he wore a green tie that flowed when he moved, a plain white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves clung to his body as lime green gun holster straps hugged his chest. One each side a little golden buckle sat where he could loosen or tighten them as he saw fit but they were mostly for show. As he crossed his legs over one another to sit more comfortably on the stool she noticed him wearing dark green pants with a few of the same lime green belts circling his waist and left thigh, he noticed her staring and winked at her drawing a light blush as she looked away.

"Hey Elmy, can I have one too?" Cross asked politely a faint British accent hanging on every word. Batting his eyes he tried to his best to look innocent, his face contorted into a weird smile as he tried to look cute but the demon bartender say right through it.

"No." Elymas deadpans making Harper giggle as his two buddies laugh behind him;

"And don't call me that or no drinks for a year." Cross gasped lightly before glaring playfully at the laughing demon and angel that sat beside him.

"My, my, my that was rather impressive miss…?" Abel says taking a puff from his cigar as he eyed up the young angel.

"Harper…"

"Ms. Harper. My name is Abel; it is a pleasure to meet you." His deep voice was like sweet music to her ears, his southern drawl a lure to her soul. Shyly she turned back to her drink nodding as she tried to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks, he chuckled.

"N-Nice to meet you too Abel…"He smiled making her heart flutter.

"Hey doll face. What's happenin'? That was pretty impressive, for a woman I mean. I bet you couldn't even hit the broad side of building with those things." The devil smirked hoping to get a rise out of the girl but what he got instead surprised him.

"I'm sorry and you are?" Harper inquired as she drank the rest of her hot chocolate in disinterest.

"That's none of your business doll face." He huffed.

"That's some awfully big talk for someone who is so small. I guess you have to talk big if you're going to boost your own ego. I mean someone has to right?" Harper says with the sweetest smile on her face, making the devil a little irritated.

"OOOHHHH!" Cross and Abel exclaimed laughing at the severe burn the mob boss got, deflating his ego a little.

"Hey Bendy, want some ice for that burn?" Elymas asked joining in on the fun.

"The name's Harper." She giggles holding a hand out to the devil for him to shake, he sighs irritated for a moment before shaking her hand.

"Bendicio but everyone calls me Bendy." Shaking his hand for a moment her sweetness returned as they let go.

"It's a pleasure Bendy." Blushing a little he just nodded before grabbing one of Abel's wings as he tugged him out of the club, waving goodbye Harper smiled watching until they were outta sight.

"Cross was it? Are you the one Johnathan told me to wait for?"

"Why yes m'lady indeed I am." He smirks running a hand through his hair as he leaned on the counter.

"Uh huh….So are we going to go or what?"

"Yea…" He sighs defeated drawing a small giggle from the girl as they got up to leave, paying her bill Cross leads her out the door before turning toward her as she looks around curiously.

"So…Where are we going?"

"Cuphead's gun range Johnathan will meet us there."

"Oh…so what will we be doing there?" Tilting her head to one side innocently, Harper watches him curiously as stretched his wings out a little trying to hide his blush.

"Um…Shooting…Johnny boy wants to see what you can do with those new guns of yours…Oh…Don't tell him I called him that. He hates it."

"Okay Cross. So um…where did your friends go?"

"Abel and Bendy? They probably went home to work on something, why?" Cross asks cocking an eyebrow with an amused smile on his face.

"N-No reason…I uh…just wanted to talk to Abel some more…" Harper asked fiddling nervously with the locket that hung around her neck, he smirked.

"Why you like him?"

"Pfft…N-No he's just really nice is all..." She whispered, gazing down toward the ground as they walked trying to push the image of Abel's face out of her head.

"I guess…When he's in the mood to flirt he can play nice but he's got quite the temper. You want to watch yourself around that one." Cross sighed as the building for the gun range came into view.

"Oh…he can't be all that bad though…I bet he's very kind-hearted when he wants to be." Harper said a little too dreamily drawing a snort and snicker from the tall angel.

"Yea, when he shows that side of him come talk to me. You just met him and how you talk you sound like you've known him for years." Cross smiles for a moment before seeing the frown on Harper's face as she sighs shrugging.

"My creator said I was always a good judge of character, that I can always pick out the good in people and toons a like even when they can't see it themselves." She sighed again.

"Just one of things that make me weak I guess…" Cross stopped walking for a moment grabbing her attention when he suddenly knelt down to her level placing one hand on her shoulder.

"Hey I don't know what kind of background you come from, but being able to find the good in people no matter how bad they may be…that's a strength not a weakness…" In that moment it was like the world had gone silent, standing there under the evening light she thought she saw a glimpse of the real Cross behind his flirtatious façade. It was nice…but it didn't last.

"So uh…what do you think of Bendy?"

"He's an ass." She deadpanned making the man laugh.

"Yea he usually is but he's not always like that. Once he gets to know you and vice versa he'll open up and you'll see how he can really be. He's got a soft spot for puppies from what Abel tells me." Cross smiled making a dust of pink appear across her cheeks.

"No way really?" She snorts a little blushing brightly as she realized what she just did, Cross's eyes widened for a second before he burst out laughing.

"Did you just snort?"

"N-No!" She exclaimed covering her face as her face turned red from embarrassment.

"Oh I think you did!"

"N-No I didn't! I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Then why are you hiding your face?"

"…" Cross just laughs pulling her hands away from her face, she pouts as he laughs harder at how red her face is she sighs.

"Just…don't tell anyone okay?"

"Whatever you say sweetheart." Cross just snickers as Harper walks passed him spotting Johnathan standing at the entrance looking at black watch on his wrist.

"Hi Johnathan!" Harper beams upon seeing the flaming toon, he smiles and waves slightly cocking a brow at Cross who was still snickering.

"What's so funny Cross?"

"N-Nothing boss, just joking around with the newbie." Johnathan just sighs shaking his head lightly before opening the door to the small building gesturing the two inside before entering himself. Gesturing everyone inside Harper and Cross turn to look at Johnathan who is getting everything they need.

"Harper…Have you ever been to a range or shot a gun before?"

"Um…Well no to the range and no to the guns." She says shyly.

"Ok, well…Here are some ear plugs and head phones."

"T-Thank you."

"Miss would you like for music to play while you shoot?"

"Um…sure…"

"Ok well, here is everything you need. You two will need to stay behind the glass when she is done you can come back around." Said an employee of the range.

"Thank you." Says Cross, the two stand there and watch as Harper gets ready and she nods when she's ready. Then a random song (Left Behind - DAGames) begins to play. She begins and she hits every shot with such rhythmic proportion that they just stand there amazed. With each shot she took memories of Cayne's face flashed by, every shot all she saw was the pain and hurt in his eyes as she left him behind. As the song came to a climax her shooting began to waver as she dropped her guns clutching her head in pain before falling to her knees. With her eyes squeezed shut black tears began to form as flashes of Simeon and Cayne passed through her mind.

"N-No Cayne!" She cries as Cross and Johnathan rush into the range yelling at the employee to turn the sound off, within seconds the music died as the faint echo of her guns faded.

"Harper are you alright? Say something!" Cross knelt down in front of her lightly cradling her face as her large violet eyes glassed over, Johnathan stood behind her gently rubbing her back when the door to the firing range opened and Abel and Bendy walked in.

"Whoa, what happened here? Cross scare her or somethin'?" Bendy asked jokingly only to be silenced seconds later as the flaming toons eyes gleamed.

"No, she's having a panic attack. Apparently the song they had playing overhead set it off, now he's just trying to calm her down." Sighing Johnathan turned back to see that Harper had calmed down as Cross wiped the last of her tears away with his thumb before helping her up.

"Maybe we should take her home Johnathan," Cross paused for a moment watching as Harper sniffled before glancing over at the two newcomers.

"Or I could do it. Johnathan you did say that loft you're temporarily renting for her is under mine, so it'd make more sense if I did it." Abel offered smiling a little.

"I'm fine now you guys, really…I can stay and shoot another round…just no music this time." Her gentle gaze made the rebel blush lightly for a second before Bendy began to snicker.

"Awww Angel face has a -!"

"Say it and I'll use your head for target practice." The angel growled.

"Fine geez, touchy…" Bendy sighed rolling his eyes as he took a step back from the angel, Johnathan shook his head lightly at the arguing couple before redirecting his gaze to Harper.

"It's getting late Harper, I think we'll just call it a night." Nodding lightly she yawns stretching her wings out as she bent over to pick her guns up off the floor making Cross and Abel whistle before being smacked upside the head as the flaming toon walked passed them to get Harper's target sheets.

Giggling lightly she walked passed the three male toons pausing when she got to the door.

"U-Um…Abel…Can we go? I don't exactly know where anything is yet and I'd like to get settled before it gets too late." Smiling sweetly at him he nodded without saying a word as he waved goodbye to his friends before leading the angel outside.

"So which way?" She asked not noticing as Abel came up behind her before scooping her up in his arms making her yelp in surprise.

"A-Abel what are y-you doing?! I can fly!" He laughed ignoring her pleas as he took off, Cross and Bendy watched from the ground as the girl held onto his neck for dear life squeezing her eyes tight. After a few minutes of the cool night air rushing past her face she felt his pace slow to a gentle glide, opening her eyes she looked down at the sleeping city below as her eyes sparkled.

"Wow, so this is Toon Town from above huh?" Snickering above her Abel said nothing as he watched her look around like an excited child.

"Yep, and you'll be seeing more of it once you get to know yer way around." Saying nothing she just smiled blushing to be so high up with her angel friend.

From up above the city lights gleamed and glistened as the moon's silver beam washed over the city, honks and horns blared in the streets below as toons went rushed home for the night. A gentle wind even from this high up filled Abel's wings keeping them floating above the skyscrapers and apartment buildings. It was a tender moment until their lofts came into view and Abel flew down to the fifth floor ledge as a glass door sat there waiting to be opened, placing her down gently he unlocked the door for her ushering her inside before landing on the ledge himself.

"I'm right upstairs if ya need anythin' so don't hesitate to ask okay?" Winking playfully at the girl she blushed before looking away shyly. He chuckled lightly gently taking her hand and placing a soft kiss upon it he winked again bidding her farewell before disappearing onto the floor above hers. With a soft sigh she smiled turning around toward the corridor of doors as she looked down at the keys in her hand with a number dangling from the key ring.

"506." She read aloud before glancing up at the numbers stenciled on all the doors, luckily hers was right by the door so she didn't have to go far.

Back at the range Johnathan smiled as he held fifty gun sheets in his hands.

"She's a pretty good shot for being new at this." Cross said walking up behind him after seeing his partner off, Johnathan nodded. His smokey grey eyes momentarily flashing to amber before turning back to normal.

"Are those hers? Damn she's a better shot then me!" Bendy exclaimed chuckling a little offering Cross as lift home.

"My mum is a better shot then you Bendy and she's ancient." Cross snickered earning a death glare from the demon.

"He's got a point Bendy, anyway Cross I need you to go check on Harper make sure she is okay before reporting back to me. It seems our little angel is going to prove useful after all." Johnathan said flipping through the score sheets smiling as each one held at least one kill shot.

"Alright then, g'night boss. Tell Belle hello for me. Come on Bendy, and I'M DRIVING. I don't want to end up in the hospital like Abel did the first time you drove him home."

"Oh one time!" Snickering lightly as the two mobsters headed out Johnathan took one final look back at the spot where Harper had her breakdown before going home for the night.


	4. Unexpected Surprises

Ch. 4 Unexpected Surprises

"Oh one time!" Snickering lightly as the two mobsters headed out Johnathan took one final look back at the spot where Harper had her breakdown before going home for the night.

As the toons leave for the evening they were unaware of two nosy humans that had infiltrated the boundary of Toon Town.

"We got her. Simeon will be pleased and I'm sure Payne will be THRILLED to have his dear sister back." They snickered lightly before disappearing into the night.

A little while later...

"We found her...she's in Toon Town."

"Good, did anyone see you?"

"No sir." Jason answered, Simeon grinned.

"Oh Cayne my boy...!" He snickered.

"It seems we have found your dear sister. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you, hehehehe."

"!" His eyes widened for a moment before narrowing into a glare.

"Leave her alone!" Cayne yelled from the floor as he fought against his restraints, the sharp material piercing through his skin.

"Oh don't worry Cayne, we won't hurt her…too bad...JASON! Put Cayne back in his room. It's time to do a few more experiments, let's see if we can't bring out that demon for your sister's return." With a sinister smile on his face, Simeon left the room while his two coworkers went after the angered toon.

"It would be a lot easier if you didn't move as much Cayne." Ignoring the human, Cayne fought him the whole way out until they got to the experimentation room.

"KEITH! Help Jason strap Cayne to the table! The chains don't seem to be doing any good since he keeps breaking them." Simeon huffed as he watched his two co-workers pick up Cayne and strap him down to the table.

"Get it as tight as you possibly can, I can't have him moving around or I won't get the right spot." Flicking the tip of a syringe the human smirked.

"What are you going to do?" Ignoring Cayne, Simeon just smiled as he gently rolled the large needle back and forth in his hand.

"W-What is that?" Jason stammered as he starred at the large needle.

"Something new…This should help pull more of that demon out of him, if not then we'll have to use _other_ methods." He paused a moment, the evil smirk on his face growing wider.

"I hope you don't miss that wing of yours Cayne, because after this you might not have the other one! Hold him still!" With wide eyes, the toon watched as the needle was plunged deep into his chest disposing of the contents that would soon course through his body. As Cayne's pain filled cries echoed throughout the studio, Simeon just laughed watching as the toon's world slowly went dark.

"Knock knock...Mornin' govena'. Sleep well?"

"Cross? Ugh, what are you doing here?" The tired girl yawned trying to cover her face with her wing as her eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

"Or better yet how did you get in here?" Chuckling at the sleepy angel's behavior Cross knelt down before her and gently lifted her head up.

"Oh the door was unlocked so we just let ourselves in."

"We?" She asked before glancing behind him to see Abel standing there.

"Mornin' sunshine." Abel greeted, waving a quick 'hi' as he lit up his morning cigar, rolling her eyes she sighed trying to sit up only to slip on the blanket and fall face first onto the floor. Abel nearly choked on his cigar as Cross rolled on the floor laughing.

"Warn me next time will you?" She sighed blushing as she pushed herself up from the floor while Cross tried to contain his laughter.

"Here let me help you." He smiled gently grabbing her shoulder and wing as he tried to help her up only to have her pin him to the couch with her guns pointed at his face as anger filled her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa calm down Harp I was just trying to help you." Cross said holding his hands up in defense.

"Don't you EVER touch my wings! Got it?!" Staring at her with wide eyes he just nodded as she released him before folding her wings tightly against her back.

"Didn't know you were that sensitive about 'em."

"When I was at the studio they poured acetone on my wings, now whenever someone touches them I get surges of pain through my back." She sighed fixing her hair as she strolled away to the kitchen.

"You fly though right? Wouldn't the wind cause the same sensation?"

"It flows over the wings without actually touching them, so no it doesn't." She huffed slightly irritated.

"Why are you two here?" She sighed.

"Well you're obviously not a morning person, anyway Johnathan wanted us to check on you and make sure you were okay to work today." Cross huffed sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes I'm fine…What exactly do you mean by 'work'? We going on a heist or something?" Harper asked nonchalantly as she got down three glasses from the cabinet and made everyone tea.

"U-Um…N-No….Why would you think it was something like that?" Abel stammered nervously as he shifted his weight from side to side.

"Because from the moment I met you're little group every one of you gave off an air of criminal activity especially by how you dress. With the exception of Johnathan the whole mob thing was kinda obvious." She paused taking a small sip from her glass as she offered the two men a cup of tea.

"So you know about Johnathan too huh? I guess the sweet little angel act was just a cover huh?" Cross chuckled lightly, she shrugged slightly now back to her usual calm demeanor as she finished off her tea.

"It wasn't an act Cross this just means I've gotten comfortable around you. And I may be naïve but I'm not stupid. Johnathan was a little harder to figure out just because he doesn't act like a mobster but he's probably a boss or something."

"Looks like she figured it all out. So you know Bendy is a Mob boss too then huh?" Cross asked as Abel spit out his tea before glaring at him, Harper giggled.

"That blow hard is a Mob boss? Well I guess I can see it, he definitely acts mobster but he's not as collected as Johnathan is…I thought all Mob bosses had to keep their status on the down low, you know act like a civilian and such…" She pauses for a moment turning away from them as her front door opened revealing Bendy and Johnathan as they casually strolled in.

"I'm sorry but if Bendy is a boss then he needs to keep his attitude in check, be calmer and more collected like Johnathan is and…" She turned around stopping mid-sentence as she stared into the shocked faces of Bendy and Johnathan.

"Um…Hey…" She smiled nervously as Bendy huffed with a scowl on his face.

"Good morning Harper, Abel, Cross." Johnathan said eyeing the little group with suspicion.

"So who told her I was a Mob boss?" Bendy asked crossing his arms over his chest pouting slightly, Abel and Harper just pointed to Cross who let out a shocked sigh.

"Well she already knew we were in the mob so –"

"Oh really? And how did you make that assumption?" Johnathan questioned with a slight amber tint in his grey eyes, she smiled.

"I figured it out. I mean you guys don't exactly act like civilians…Well you do but at least you're a gentleman about it…"

"So are we gonna do it or what?" Bendy asked leaning casually against the couch as the flame haired toon pinched the bridge of his nose in slight irritation.

"We will go on as planned now that she knows, Harper will be joining us. Abel, Bendy she will be going with you two while Cross comes with me." He paused watching as the group nodded.

"Harper dear may I speak to you for a moment?" She nodded curiously before walking over to the front door where he stood quietly.

"Yes?"

"How did you figure it out? Other than Cross just telling you." Johnathan asked with a dangerous gleam in his eye but she shrugged it off.

"I could tell by looking at you. The way you're dressed, your demeanor, the way you handle yourself and different situations. I mean you don't exactly look like a regular civilian." After a few seconds he smirked.

"Well aren't you a smart cookie? Heh." He was about to say something else when Bendy's obnoxiously loud chatter pierced through the air getting louder with each word.

"So Angel Face you're getting awfully close to Harper relatively quickly. How's that been goin'?" Bendy said with a sly smile making the angel huff and look away.

"I don't know what yer talkin' about. We have just been talkin' and…I've just been helpin' her that's all."

"Uh huh sure, you like her with how often you hang out with her and talk with her. It's that voice of yours I bet cha'." Cross said chuckling lightly.

" ….." Abel blushed glancing down at the floor before looking up realizing that Johnathan and Harper had been listening the whole time.

"So…uh…How about that next heist? Huh?" He said quickly trying to change the subject drawing confused glances from Cross and Bendy.

"What?" Abel tried to conceal his nervousness when he noticed smoke drifting up from where Johnathan was standing.

"Ahem." Johnathan said loudly drawing their attention as Harper just giggled lightly beside him.

"Abel, Bendy keep an eye on Harper. We don't need anything happening on her first job." The flaming toon paused glancing at Harper's back as she put the boys' glasses in the sink before turning to go.

"Cross you're coming with me, we'll meet at the Toon Palace after everything is done with." With a collective nod their little group dispersed as Abel, Bendy and Harper walked out of the apartment down to where Bendy's car was waiting.

"Do you think harper will be alright with those two?" Cross asked with a slight hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

Meanwhile with Abel, Bendy and Harper…

"Alright! Here. We. Go!" Abel exclaimed as both him and Harper lifted Bendy off the ground.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Bendy screamed as the duo just laughed at his expense.

"I can't believe you're a Mob boss Bendy! What's wrong afraid of heights?" Harper laughed as Abel snickered beside her.

"Yea Bendy, I thought you weren't afraid of nothin'."

"I-I'm not afraid of heights, t-the t-take off was rough!" Bendy exclaimed as he tried his best to keep his eyes closed.

"If you're not afraid then open yer eyes." Abel mocked as their destination came into view.

"Ah were here..."

"FINALLY!" Bendy exclaimed once his feet hit the ground, holding a hand over his heart he glared at the angels while he waited for his pulse to slow down.

"Wait, what are we doing here? It's just an empty lot with a couple cars." Harper asked not realizing exactly where they were [*wink*].

"Oh we need to get some blueprints out of one of these cars." Abel said casually as his large wings folded lightly against his back.

"Okay…Why are we getting blueprints? And for where?" Harper inquired as she walked over to one of the cars.

"We'll tell ya later Angel Cake, but right now we need ta get them out of one of these cars." Bendy said walking passed her to the gleaming corvette that sat not too far away.

Shining beneath the mid-morning sun two cars sat in the relatively empty lot; to their right a black 1990 CERV III Chevy Corvette sat with a red racing stripe streaming down the driver's side stretching from the front bumper all the way to the tail. Gleaming silver freshly shined hub-caps emblazoned with the Chevy symbol shone from each tire, Bendy whistled.

"Damn these humans have taste! Check out this sweet ride." Bendy mused as he flattened his face against the car window.

"Hey look! There's some blue paper in the back seat! Maybe that's the blue prints!" He exclaimed peeling his face off the window.

"Okay well hurry, I think someone's coming!" Abel exclaimed keeping watch as two silhouettes appeared on the horizon. Somewhere in the distance a clock tower chimed alerting the trio that it was noon…lunchtime. Checking the car doors they found that the passenger side door was unlocked so slipping into the backseat, Bendy grabbed the blueprints just in time to get out and hide behind the other car as the door closed.

"Hey guys look! Are those more blueprints?" Harper whispered drawing Abel's attention, looking behind him at the approaching humans he glances back into the other car. A navy blue 1993 Ford Mustang sat peacefully beside the corvette, a little dirty from the normal day's wear and tear the toons made sure not to leave a mark.

"Yea they are, and hurry get them so we can get outta here!" He whispers as they cautiously opened the back door just enough for the little angel to slip in.

"Abel quick! We gotta get outta here!" Bendy whispered grabbing his arm and yanking him over to a nearby tree not realizing that his large wing had closed the car door locking Harper inside.

"Um, Abel...Where's Harper?" Bendy asked noticing the sweet little angel was not behind them.

"She was getting blueprints out of the...oh no..." Abel's face paled as the two looked between one another before turning toward the cars.

"THE MUSTANG!" They exclaimed before watching in horror as one of the two men stopped beside the car opening the driver side door as he talked to his coworker.

Inside the car Harper held a gasp as she flattened herself as close to the floor as possible trying her best not to be seen.

Bendy and Abel watched in fear as Jason opened the back driver-side door. Harper stayed as quiet as possible praying to God that she wouldn't be seen, after a few agonizing minutes she felt the soft cotton material of some sort of clothing land on her. It was Jason's jacket, he just tossed it in and closed the door while still talking to his coworker.

"So are you going anywhere special for lunch Simeon? I know this great Greek place by my house if you would like to join me, otherwise I'll just grab something from home." Jason offered as he locked eyes with the silver-haired young man, Simeon shrugged.

"Nah I'm just going to run home to grab a few things and then I'll be back. Can't have him waiting too long or he won't want to cooperate."

"Okay, see you in an hour then!"

"Abel...Look!" Bendy quivers as he reads the license plate of the car they were in only moments ago.

"What? The plate? It says…SIMEON!" Abel's eyes widened in shock and horror as he thought back to what happened a few days ago.

"Oh shit! What do we do? We need to get here out of the other car but how?" Thinking it over they glanced at one another for a moment when Bendy realized the navy blue Mustang was starting to pull away.

"Hey Angel Face, the Mustang is leaving WITH HARPER IN IT!"

"We need to get her out come on!" Abel said quickly grabbing Bendy as he took off into the air again trying to ignore his buddy's screams.

"Will you stop?! We're going to get caught if you don't stop screamin'!" He exclaimed trying to get Bendy to shut up.

"Look there it is! It just pulled off." Bendy said pointing to the car below. Abel nodded before he flew down landing next to a tree while they waited for the human to leave so they could get Harper out.

Just as Jason opened the back door and reached down for his jacket he heard something hit the side of his house, turning away briefly he didn't notice as his passenger side door opened. Thinking quickly Bendy reached in and pulled Harper out of the car before slamming the door shut and darting into the bushes before the human was none the wiser. Turning back around the man scratched his head in confusion shrugging it off as he grabbed his jacket, closing the door behind him Jason flung his jacket over his arm and walked inside. Sighing in relief the three toons glanced at one another for a moment before Harper smirked pulling the blueprints out of her wings. Bendy and Abel just laughed hugging the angel before quickly letting go as Abel remembered how sensitive her wings were.

"How did you stay hidden Harper? That must have been painful to be stuck in there." Abel asked as they took off again carrying Bendy between them, she sighed once they were in the air she shook her head.

"It was extremely painful, I was cramped against the seats before something was thrown on me I wanted to cry it hurt so badly but at least I got the rest of the blueprints." She giggled lightly making them smile as they flew over the border of Toon Town, after a few minutes they landed outside of the Toon Palace where Bendy staggered for a moment before leaning against the wall.

"Are you alright Bendy?" Cross asked chuckling as he poked his head out of the door.

"Oh he's fine just some jet lag." Harper smiled making him blush a little.

"Hey Cross, have you been waiting long?" Abel greeted as Bendy composed himself.

"Hey Abel, so Harper how was your first mission?" Harper's smile disappeared as Bendy and Abel shared a worried look.

"It was…interesting…" She admitted when the door opened and Johnathan walked out.

"Hey Johnathan! Um...What's up? I hope we didn't keep you waiting." The little angel asked plastering on a smile but he saw right through it.

"What happened Harper?" He asked cocking a brow, he frowned.

"Can we go inside first? I don't want to discuss this out here." Johnathan nodded opening the door, Cross lead her inside as Abel and Bendy brought up the rear speaking with the flaming toon before walking in.

"Good evening miss Harper, how nice to see you again." Elymas smiled as he cleaned another glass.

"Hi Elymas!" Harper smiled genuinely as she hopped up on a bar stool acting like a child as she ordered a hot chocolate. Cross sat down beside her chuckling as he tried to keep her from falling off.

"WHAT?!" Johnathan yelled from across the bar, seething with his eyes alight as he tried to contain his temper. Elymas sighed as he watched the man having a meltdown, pulling out a phone he dialed a number before disappearing around the corner.

"Where did you go Elymas?" Harper asked curiously as he remerged from the around the corner.

"Huh? Oh I just went and called Belle. I need her to come down here and calm her husband before he burns down the bar…Again." Elymas answered rolling his eyes at the memory of the last time Johnathan came in so angry. Across the bar they could still hear Johnathan yelling at Abel and Bendy as his anger continued to surge, he was about ready to set them both on fire when…

"JOHNATHAN!" Belle yelled tapping her foot at her angered husband.

"Sweetheart, if you're going to set them both on fire at least take them outside first. We don't want you burning up Elymas' bar again now do we?" Calming down a little at the sight of his wife he wrapped her in a tight embrace taking a few deep breaths as he held her close glaring at the two toons over her shoulder.

"Um...Johnathan...C-Can I talk to you?" Harper asked walking up to them as the flaming toon let his wife out of his tight embrace.

"What is it Harper?" He asked a bit more calm now that his wife was there.

"Me getting locked in the car...It was an accident, they didn't know it would happen." She said glancing at the two boys, he sighed grabbing her attention once again.

"Thank you for clearing that up Harper...Abel, Bendy I'm sorry for scaring you both...My temper can get out of hands sometimes..." He smiled as what was left of his fury was fizzled out under his wife's soft gaze.

*End Ch. 4*


	5. The Value of Information

Ch. 5 Information is Valuable

Over the horizon the morning sun arose lighting up the dark sky with its gentle rays, pastel blues and pinks brightened the sky pushing back the dark night from whence it came. Morning birds sang their songs as a light breeze drifted through the window as light snores could be heard wafting through the room. As the clock read 7:00 am a soft beep echoed around the room, yawning Johnathan rubbed his eyes.

"Ugh 7am…" Rolling back over he smiled nuzzling the back of Belle's neck as he tried to drift back off to sleep.

"Mmmm….5 more minutes." Belle giggled and snuggled her husband as he slept.

 **7:30 am Coffee 1**

Waking up as the sweet smell of hazelnut coffee drifted through the room Johnathan opened one eye for a moment as Belle gently opened the door smiling she watched her sleepy husband roll over onto his side; walking up to the bed side she bent down and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning honey, coffee?" Johnathan yawned watching as Belle placed his morning joe on the nightstand before planting a kiss on his forehead, chuckling lightly he gently pulled Belle down onto the bed. Yelping she giggled as Johnathan snuggled with her, after a few more minutes of snuggling she faced toward him.

"We should just stay like this all day..." Smiling lovingly at her he planted a soft kiss on her lips, she smiled.

"I'm sorry honey but you have work to do." He sighed holding her tight before letting go, giggling lightly she made his heart flutter as he just stared lovingly at her retreating back.

"Coffee's on the nightstand."

"Thank you dear." Yawning again he nodded stretching.

"Your welcome sunshine, now get up you have some business to get to." Belle giggled once more before leaving her husband alone to change.

 **8:00am Coffees 2, 3 & 4**

Still a bit groggy Johnathan goes into the kitchen to say good morning to his kids and eat some breakfast. Topping off his coffee Belle pecked him on the cheek before setting a plate of hot fresh eggs and bacon down in front of Simon and Rosanna smiling when Johnathan patted Simon on the head before stealing a piece of bacon off his plate.

"Hey! Mom!" Simon whined Johnathan chuckled trying not to choke on the bacon in his mouth while Belle and Rosanna giggled as the young boy pouted for a moment before finishing his breakfast.

"Rosanna, Simon finish up you don't want to keep Ms. Helen waiting." Johnathan smiled finishing off his third cup of coffee before grabbing his jacket and fedora.

"Hurry up dear; you don't want to keep them waiting do you?" Pouring him a forth cup and one to go Johnathan gave his wife a quick kiss before walking out the door.

 **8:30am**

Abel, Harper and Bendy arrive at Toon Palace. Bendy not really full awake yet walked over to the bar and ordered a Devil's Inferno.

"A bit early for that isn't it Bendy?" Harper asked walking over to the bar as a very irritated angel brought up the rear.

"Where the hell are Cross and Johnathan?!" He exclaimed drumming his fingers on the bar as Bendy and Harper pull up a seat beside him.

"Be patient Abel, it's still early." She yawned watching in utter boredom as his drumming fingers made slight indents into the counter.

 **8:35 am Coffees 5 & 6**

Feeling a bit more awake, Johnathan reclined back into the plush seat of his car as his butler closed the car door before hoping inside starting the car. Yawning again he waved goodbye out the window to his loving family as the golden car pulled away from the curb and headed down the long drive before heading to town.

'This is going to be a long day.'

 **9:00am**

As the doors to Toon Palace open a very groggy Abel walks through the door with a sleepy Harper following not too far behind him.

"Ugh, it's too early for this…" Abel mumbled to himself as he stifled a yawn.

"Abel!" Glancing around the two angels spot a couple of swooning kitties waving them over to a table.

"Oh, uh hello ladies." Shrugging his shoulders he nods to Harper and they both walk over to a table close to the bar when a very tired mob boss walked through the doors.

"Good morning Bendy!" Harper exclaimed a little too happily for the demon's taste, yawning he casually waved hello before sitting down close to them as he took a stool at the bar.

"Hey Angel Cake…Where's Johnathan and Cross?" Shrugging her shoulders the little angel watched as Bendy ordered a drink as the two baristas flirted with Abel.

"Devil's Inferno please bartender." [For story's sake Elymas is only going to be the mid-afternoon to nighttime bartender, the man needs to sleep too.]

"A bit early to be drinking isn't it?" Harper asked shuddering her wings a little when she noticed a very attractive woman walk up to Abel.

"Abel darling what seems to be the matter?" A beautiful inky woman asked strolling up to the bar, smiling curiously she watched as Harper sipped her drink before directing her attention toward the irritated angel.

"Just a little anxious I guess…." He answered noticing the slight indentions in the counter before looking into the motherly gaze of Ms. Rosalyn Dargis, with a slight tilt of the head and a gentle swing of the hips she pulled Abel away from the bar and toward a nearby couch area to help him relax more.

"Abel why don't you sit on the couch instead of drilling holes into Elymas' countertops?" Using her calm voice to soothe the angel she sat beside him crossing her ankles as only a lady does when sitting casually. With a heavy sigh Abel closed his eyes for a moment as he leaned his head back against the seat trying to calm his nerves.

"Bendy who's that?" Harper whisperd directing his attention to the classy woman sitting beside the flustered angel.

"Oh that's Ms. Rosalyn Dargis, she's a regular here. She's a very sweet woman, very motherly to those seeking her advice." One of the baristas said walking over to the two as they watched the scene.

"Why Hellloooo, Mr. Bendy…What brings you to Toon Palace?" A very curious and flirtatious Rag-doll barista purred from beside the tired mob boss.

"Sorry doll face but it's a little early for me to be flirtin' with a dame like you." Sipping on his drink he rolled his eyes as the young kitty pouted for a minute before directing sighing as her barista friend giggled beside her.

"I'm Dixie by the way and this lovely lady here is Coco." Dixie says introducing themselves as Bendy finished off his drink, rolling his eyes he watched as Harper became fast friends with the two felines.

"It's nice to meet you both, my name's Harper." Smiling the three girls talked a little unaware of what was going on a few feet away.

"Harper…That's a lovely name," Coco said smiling before greeting Bendy. "It's always a pleasure to see you as well Mr. Bendy." With a small wave of his hand he said hello before finishing his drink.

"What a beautiful locket you have Ms. Harper, where did you get it?" Dixie asked drawing Coco and Bendy's attention to the angel wing locket that rested just above Harper's chest.

"Huh? Oh…um…m-my creator gave one to my brother and I before she…before she passed." Harper sighed glancing toward Bendy who had a saddened look on his face; coughing into his hand he drew the ladies' attention away from Harper before it got too awkward.

"So uh, ladies what got you working here?" As their little group chatted away a rather loud yelp drew their attention.

"R-Rosalyn w-what are you doin'!? Let me up!" Abel stuttered as he had been pulled into the woman's lap, watching in curious amusement Bendy and Harper just enjoyed the show as Abel became a blushing mess of embarrassment.

"Relax hun, instead of going around causing trouble why don't you just concentrate on other things."

"I'm trying but I don't want it ta get weird dammit." Harper and Bendy just chuckled as Rosalyn tried to calm him down but to no avail, he sighed.

"Thanks for the help Ms. Rosalyn but I don't think it's workin'." Sighing lightly she nods before letting him up just in time for Johnathan and Cross to enter the bar to see a weird scene play out before them.

 **9:15 am Coffees 7 & 8**

Walking into to the bar Johnathan sighed over his cup as Bendy and one of the baristas were flirting it up but it didn't seem like he was as into her as she was to him, while on the other side of the area Rosalyn was just casually leaning back against one of the couches as Harper poked fun at how red Abel's face was.

'I'm gonna need another coffee...' The flaming toon thought to himself before clearing his throat grabbing everyone's attention.

"Good morning Mrs. Dargis. Have you met the newest member of my group?" Johnathan asked yawning one last time drawing a quiet chuckle from the two ladies.

"Morning Mr. Johnathan and no I have not had the pleasure." Taking that as her cue Harper blushed embarrassed before introducing herself.

"How rude of me, my name is Harper Mrs. Dargis. It's a pleasure to meet you." With a beaming smile Harper kindly greeted the woman who treated her just as warmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Ms. Harper, but please call me Rosalyn. Mrs. Dargis is a bit too formal for my taste." Smiling softly to one another the two women remained quiet for a moment as Johnathan spoke once more.

"Harper you're coming with me today, I have someone you should meet. Abel and Bendy you two are on your own today, I'm sure you have somethings you need to catch up on. Cross…I need you to take care of something for me. There have been some unruly toons wandering into my territory and I need them captured and interrogated."

"Yes Sir." Cross said saluting Johnathan before turning to go with Abel and Bendy on his heels.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse us." Harper's smile softened as she waved goodbye to Rosalyn before catching up with the flaming toon as he finished his coffee before tossing the cup in the trash.

"Good morning Johnathan, where are we going?" Yawning lightly Johnathan sighed.

"I need to get some information on that studio of yours," He paused for a moment stopping once outside to check his pockets, pulling out three vials of ink he smiled lightly before putting them away.

"What are those vials for?" Harper asked taking a step away from him, he glanced at her as his car pulled up.

"You'll see, get in." Opening the car door the driver smiled in greeting as Johnathan motioned for her to get inside before entering himself. His car was a beautiful orangey gold matching one of the suits that he wore on a regular basis.

"Wow your car is beautiful Johnathan! It even matches your suit!" Harper beamed as she made herself comfortable in the plush seat, the flaming toon smirked as he made himself comfortable before the driver closed the car door and got into the driver's seat.

"Where too?"

"Information Avenue." He answered, the driver nodded his head and pulled away from the curb. Harper watched out the windows as city streets and patrons zoomed by, her eyes a light as she watched like a curious child as the busy downtown area quickly changed to that of little shops and dark alleys.

"So what's at Information Avenue?" She asked reading the street signs as a black sign came into view as the car pulled to a stop, at the corner of a large black building sat a throne of metallic boxes and crates but for who was a mystery. In the distance a boat horn sounded letting them know that they were close to Toon Town's eastern border as a large lake spread out over the horizon.

"Wait here James, we'll be right back. Come along Harper." The drive nodded his head getting out of the car rushing toward the passenger side door to open it for his master and his guest. Following curiously and a little fearfully Harper stayed close to Johnathan making him smirk as he lightly patted her shoulder.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Harper, we're just here to talk to someone." With fearful eyes she nodded swallowing the knot in her throat as she straightened up and walked with her head held high. Taking a few steps forward Johnathan pulled a silver coin with an emblem that looked like a large dot over the number seven on it; gazing upon it for a moment he rubbed its smooth surface twice before flipping it onto the ground. Taking a couple steps back the two toons watched as a black silhouette of a man with a flaming sun mask appeared, towering above the two toons the man tilted his head for a moment before plopping down on the throne of crates. A broad smile stretching across his mask.

"If it isn't my favorite mob boss…and His little señorita. I'm happy to see that you found who you were waiting for miss." Drawing a confused look from both toons, Johnathan glanced down at Harper before returning his gaze to the mysterious toon.

"You've met before Mateo?" The man known as Mateo nodded his head lightly as he watched Harper curiously.

"Indeed we have, although my mask was different then." He smiled, his visible eye closing for a moment as he reached up with his left hand and quickly swiped it over his face changing his mask briefly to that of the silver crescent that Harper had seen when they first met. Smiling briefly she sighed relieved as his mask switched back and she stood more confidently.

"Thank you sir for helping me…"

"My pleasure little lady; now that introductions are out of the way, what have you come seeking me for Johnathan?" Switching from a playful tone to a serious one Mateo watched as the flaming toon pulled out three vials from his jacket pocket.

"I need some information Mateo. What can you tell me about Black Light Studios?" Mateo's eye widened for only a moment before shrinking back to normal size.

"Black…" Nodding his head Johnathan handed over the vial of black ink; taking the small glass tube in his hand the man examined it before sighing.

"Black Light Studios is a fairly recent studio, it's been around for only a few years but within that time it's gained a notorious reputation." Opening a black book from his coat pocket he thumbed through the pages while he continued to speak.

"Known as the 'Death Sentence for Toons', anyone who dared to enter never came back out alive. It's run by a man named Simeon who, with a team of animators, created a gun similar to the ink machine itself that can bring a toon to life or erase it from existence." Harper flinched at the sound of Simeon's name drawing a curious look from Mateo.

"It is rumored that there were two toons that lived there and were experimented on but not much is known about them." Harper shuddered for a moment glancing up at Johnathan; he lightly patted her shoulder before turning back toward Mateo. He sighed.

"This little angel here is one of the two rumored toons, and we're trying to get information so we can get her brother out." Mateo said nothing as the flames around his solar mask flickered with curiosity, he nodded.

"How interesting…" Shuddering again Harper swallowed her nervousness but it didn't last for long as a large knot welled up in her stomach.

"As you know information is valuable, the one who controls the flow of information controls the world so to speak. And in this profession I have come to know many a toon with differing backstories but none so curiously intriguing as the one your little angel has." Mateo titled his head as he thought of something that had been bugging him since he ran into the little toon.

"Johnathan, if I may…Could I speak with your little friend here? It may help with your plan…the more information I have the more I can help." Thinking for a moment Johnathan and Harper locked eyes, sighing he nodded.

"Would that be okay with you?" Harper thought for a second before nodding.

"Do you make house calls Mr. Mateo?" He smirked.

"Just Mateo and I normally don't but for you I'll make an exception." He paused for second watching as Johnathan nodded his head in approval.

"Very well; Mateo, do you have any information in that book of yours about the whereabouts of the other toon that lives there?" Flipping through his book he scanned the pages before slamming the book shut.

"Red." Johnathan took out the vial of red ink examining it before handing it over.

"No I don't. But I can find out for you. Give me 24 hours and I'll have the information you seek." Nodding his head and he bowed lightly thanking Mateo for his services before turning to leave.

"Hold up. Little angel what's your name?"

"Harper..."

"Hmm…" He nods thinking for a moment before opening his little book turning it to a blank page he quickly jotted down her name before closing it and pulling a silver coin out of his pocket similar to the one Johnathan used to summon him.

"Give me a day or so then I'll be ready to speak with you. Just drop this emblem on the ground to summon me." Handing her the coin she stared at it curiously for a moment before placing it in her pocket, bowing with a smile she thanked him before turning to leave. From his post on the street he watched them go, waving goodbye as Harper waved through the window before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Well that was interesting." She said breaking the silence as they drove off, Johnathan nodded for a second when his phone beeped. It was Cross.

"Yes Cross?"

"I got the snooks for ya, had to knock out a few but the rest were easy to grab." Cross's British accent drifted the car as his voice boomed through the phone, Johnathan nodded.

"Thank you Cross. Alert Belle that I will need her there tonight. Lock them up in the interrogation rooms, make sure they're awake. I want to get this done as painfully as possible." Harper watched as his casual demeanor changed abruptly to that of an angered mob boss, within seconds of Cross appearing on screen his cool smoky grey eyes turned gold as they burned with unmatched fury.

"Yes Sir." Cross hung up the phone to do as he was told, Harper backed away a little from the mob boss casting her gaze back out the window as he did the same. It was a quiet ride for the most part after that until a thought struck him. On days like this he would no doubt be at the office for long periods of time and Belle being there, only his maid Helen would be home to watch the kids. Chuckling to himself at a passed memory his fury simmered down to a light flicker.

"Harper dear…" He said with such gentleness that when she turned her head she couldn't help but watch him curiously as he sighed rubbing his wedding ring.

"My wife and I will be busy tonight, taking care of some…business. I hate to bother you but…would you be willing to babysit my two children for a few hours? I would ask Cross to do it but he'll be working tonight as well." In all seriousness he watched her with pleading eyes although he would never show it on his face; thinking for a minute she shrugged.

"Sure. How hard could it be?"

*End Ch. 5*


	6. Interrogations and Babysitting

Ch. 6 Interrogations and Babysitting

As the mid-afternoon sun began to set Harper glanced down at the streets below as she made a mental note of just how big Johnathan's territory actually was.

'Dang this place is huge!' She thought to herself as she pulled out the address that Abel had written down for her, scanning the area her eyes landed on a large enclosed plot of land with a Victorian style mansion resting comfortably in the middle of the property. A large beautifully crafted stone house built to resemble castle, sported two large turrets that guarded the east and west wings preventing any intruders from nearing the perimeter. Along each stone wall large hand blown glass welcomed the sun's rays into the building allowing the warmth to fill the many rooms and corridors within; along the roof she could see at least four chimney stacks, one on each side of the house to allow for maximum circulation. Down on the lawn large wisteria trees lined the long driveway, shading the entrance with its extensive beauty; like a photograph from a professional magazine with the orange horizon slowly turning to light purples and blues she couldn't help but stare in awe. With stars in her eyes she slowly drifted down to the soft grass below before swallowing hard and walking up the door. Before her eyes under the delicately crafted stone archway stood a large hand-crafted wooden door, with a large sun emblem carved into center; swallowing nervously Harper knocked on the door and waited thinking back to what Abel had told her when she told him that she was babysitting for Johnathan that night.

~ "Hey Abel do you know where Johnathan lives? I'm supposed to babysit for him tonight and I forgot to ask." Harper asked curiously watching as Abel puffed on his cigar in thought before nodding his head.

"Sure do kid, it's a huge Victorian Mansion on the edge of his territory. It's hard to miss." Grabbing a napkin Abel scribbled down the flaming toon's address before taking another puff; taking the napkin she memorized the address before sticking the little sheet in her pocket.

"Just be careful tonight, Rosanna's a sweetheart but her brother is a devious one." He chuckled putting out his cigar.

"Last time Cross babysat for those two munchkins it didn't end well." ~

Thinking to herself the little angel almost didn't see the large door open until an older human-like toon answered the door. Standing tall in her maid's uniform she greeted Harper with a slight nod before ushering the anxious angel inside.

"Good evening ma'am, right this way." Quietly closing the door behind her the older woman gestured her to follow her down the hall to where Miss Belle and the children were waiting. Entering the main thoroughfare Harper looked around at all the lovely paintings and cherry wood trim along the walls. The floor was a gorgeously warm mahogany wood polished so much that it shown brightly under the bronzed chandelier that lit up with room with its golden glow. On the floor a soft plush carpet lined the corridor gliding up the stairs as it twisted and turned with every landing.

'Man and I thought the outside was gorgeous!' With stars of admiration in her eyes she looked around until a soft giggle brought her out of her thoughts. Standing in the hand-crafted doorway was Belle in a lovely red evening gown, her fluffy brunette curls gently framing her face as her long bunny ears twitched lightly.

"Good evening Harper, it's nice to see you again dear. Thank you so much for coming, I'm sorry it was on such short notice." She smiled warmly as she greeted the little angel.

"Good evening to you as well Mrs. Belle and it's not a problem! I love kids!" Harper said smiling as Simon and Rosanna walked out from behind their mother, kneeling down the angel smiled waving to the two as they shyly waved back.

"Ok so dinner is at 6, Helen will take care of that for you, and bed time is at 9, no rough housing. They both get 1 dessert after dinner and no more, Simon likes to try to be sneaky so make sure to keep a close eye on him. Simon also like to try and mess with the babysitters, I'll tell you later what he did to Cross the last time he was here." Pausing for a minute Belle giggled at the memory making Harper's smile falter a little before continuing.

"Anyway Rosanna is usually well behaved and tends to keep Simon out of trouble. If you have any problems feel free to give us a call. We should only be gone a few hours; I'll call you if anything changes."

"Okay Mrs. Belle, I'll make sure to keep them out of trouble."

"Thank you sweetheart. Bye sweeties, we'll be back soon." Belle smiled down at the children around her legs scooping up Simon and Rosanna in a quick hug before setting them down.

"Now you two be good for Ms. Harper."

"Okay mom! Love you!" Simon and Rosanna exclaimed with large smiles.

"Love you too!" Belle pecked them both on the forehead before waving goodbye and heading out to the door to where James was waiting.

Closing the door behind her, the maid Helen smiled warmly at the angel before disappearing down the hall to get supper started.

"So…um…What do you want to do?" Thinking for a minute there was a long pause as the two siblings looked at one another before shrugging.

"You're new to this whole babysitting thing aren't you?" Simon asked earning a glare from his sister but he just shrugged it off.

"I'm kinda new to a lot of things…" Harper admitted rubbing her arm embarrassed; Rosanna smiled warmly grabbing her hand before lightly tugging the angel with her into the living room. Walking into the rather large room was like walking into a world all its own; the same wooden trim from the hallway traveled into the room turning into large bookcases along three of the four walls while large windows cascaded down from the ceiling to the floor. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling's center echoing the one from down the hall filling the room with its soft glow, in the center of the room a large couch sat with two chairs on either side. Beside the couch two end tables sat with a decent sized lamp on each one giving the room a sense of elegance and warmth as the lamps provided what little light the hanging chandelier could not. Above the bookcases ran a balcony with even more books and bookcases making the room feel more like a library rather than a living room.

"Wow…" Sitting down on the couch Harper whistled at the grand library lining the living room walls, glancing around she noticed that Simon was building something while his sister was drawing on a sheet of paper. She frowned.

"So do you two always do things separately?"

"What do you mean?" Rosanna asked looking through her colored pencils for a specific color.

"Well I mean Simon's tinkering with something and you're drawing…is there anything that you both love to do together?" The two siblings looked at one another and shrugged before turning back to what they were doing. Sighing Harper pouted for a minute before feeling around in her pocket for a little bamboo flute that her creator gave her a long time ago, smiling a little she pulled it out and started to play a random song. Both children listened intently for a moment before turning around to face her.

"You play an instrument?" Simon asked curiously bringing his little gadget with him before sitting beside his sister, she smiled nodding.

"But of course! My creator got me to play as a way to pass the time, you wanna try it?" Offering Rosanna the instrument she watched in curiosity as the ten year old played a little. At first it was off key but once she played a little more her fingers danced over the holes with such ease you'd think she had been playing for years. Harper stared in awe at the little girl while Simon chuckled in the background.

"We pick up on things a lot quicker than normal kids."

"I can see that…Well played Rosanna! Simon would you like to try?" Rosanna blushed as her bunny ears straightened at the compliment, he shook his head.

"Nah, flutes are for girls. I'd rather create gadgets over playing an instrument." Giggling lightly Harper smiled and nodded just in time to see Helen walk into the room announce that dinner was served.

Down a dark corridor the echoes of yelling and cursing could be heard bounding off the walls, a merry "DING" of an elevator warning those of what was to come. Golden lights reflected off the walls bringing an ominous glow to the hall as the sound of elevator doors opening and heavy footsteps could be heard cascading through the empty space. The smell of warm hazelnut and cinnamon lured those who were trapped down here into a false sense of security as the flaming toon burned with unmatched fury. In a holding cell at the far end of the hall, five rowdy toons sat fighting against their captors as two others were out cold. One of these unlikely toons was a familiar lanky bat that was Pete's right hand man and second in command, Bartok. Who watched as those around him struggled against their restraints as the captors laughed at them.

"Just wait until the flaming toon gets down here, he'll show you what for." Curtis, a rather lanky toon himself warned running a paw through his fur. He was a bit short for his age but he wasn't afraid to use his muscle to make those who wouldn't cooperate keep their tongues still.

"I ain't afraid of that old man!" As the ding from the elevator and the sound of footsteps reached their end of the hallway Curtis and Cross smirked at one another as Jacob moved out of the way.

"That's good to know because here he comes now." The feline mused as he glanced toward the door when Johnathan walked through. With eyes a blaze with fire the man growled at the familiar sight but unlike last time these weren't just a bunch of cowering civilians…no, these were gangsters muscling in on his turf.

Swallowing hard the one who voiced his confidence not a minute earlier now sat with his mouth shut as his trembling eyes caught those of the flaming toon.

"Prepare the interrogation room," Johnathan said cracking his knuckles as little sparks bursted forth from his hands; he smirked for a moment as smoke drifted up from his feet scorching his footprints into the concrete floor. Curtis nodded dashing off toward the room not too far away as Cross was instructed to drag the first of the unfortunate few into the room down the hall. With Johnathan following close behind, his temper turning the underground prison into an inferno he wasted no time in getting to what he wanted.

"Let's begin shall we?"

"Simon! That's not fair! Put it down!" Rosanna cried out as she watched helplessly as one of her brother's inventions held her sketchbook just out of her reach. Simon chuckled at his sister's dismay as he directed another one of his mechanical menaces to latch onto Harper's wings as she tried to figure out what to do. Watching as the two fought with one another she sighed before an idea popped into her head, walking up quietly behind the small boy she pulled him into a hug disarming him long enough for Rosanna to get her sketchbook back.

"Alright, alright you win. Can you let go now?" Simon huffed as he dropped the remote control in his hand onto the floor, giggling lightly she held him tighter refusing to let go.

"Not until you apologize to your sister for taking her sketchbook." Rolling his eyes he mumbled an apology while his sister huffed flipping through the pages.

"Sorry Rosanna…" She sighed at his halfhearted apology but accepted it anyway.

"Apology accepted, you can let him go now Miss Harper." Nodding her head Harper let go before jumping slightly at the sight of a mechanical bug resting on her shoulder, she laughed as the two children watched her reaction curiously.

"And where did you come from little guy?" Gently picking up the machine off of her shoulder she looked at in awe before giving it back to Simon.

"Did you make that Simon?"

"Yea…I make a lot of things." He said smiling as the little creature walked across his palm before disappearing into his pocket.

"Can you show me?" His eyes widened in surprise as he looked at his sister for a moment who shared the same expression before turning back to Harper.

"You actually want me to show you my machines?" A little dumbfounded for a minute, he smiled brightly as she nodded her head excitedly.

"Of course I do! I've never seen anyone so young with such mechanical genius before, it's intriguing." With eyes like stars the little boy ran up to his room before racing back down the stairs with a large container in his hands.

"Okay well let's get started then!" Opening the container he started to take out different parts that he had been working on while Rosanna smiled and went back to drawing in her sketchbook. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Watching through a little camera hidden safely above the door and windows, Johnathan smiled warmly for a moment at how much fun his kids were having before being interrupted by another shouting prisoner as they were non-to-gently led down the hallway and into the interrogation room.

"Let me go you flaming b******! I ain't tellin' you nothin'!" Another lackey yelled as Cross violently shoved him into the small room and forced him into chair. With his back pressed against the cool stone wall behind him Johnathan sighed as his boiling anger returned leaving a black singe mark against the wall.

"Cross I'm going to need you out of the room for this one. It could get messy." With a deadly tone and a burning gaze he watched as Cross nodded before quickly dashing out of the room.

"So you're boss Pete likes to send his men into MY territory huh? Why are you here?" Pausing for only a moment as the goon turned his head away refusing to answer; his temper had flared to its high point.

"ANSWER ME!" Johnathan yelled, his hands bursting into flames as they slammed down on the table making the guy jump and quiver.

"I-I ain't t-telling you n-nothing…" The frightened goon stammered out watching with fearful eyes at the flames that licked the table threatened to be unleashed. Standing there with his eyes downcast Johnathan smiled as the room quickly turned into a furnace with the toon gasping for air.

"Answer me before you end up like your other pals. Or would you rather go home in a body bag?" As the air crackled around him the toon began to cower and shake his head before reconsidering after Johnathan caught his legs on fire.

"AAHHH! OKAY OKAY! IT'S THE PURPLE ANGEL!" He screamed loud enough to where Bartok could hear him crying from his spot in the holding cell.

'Idiot.' The bat thought before tending to his third degree burns, he knew that once Johnathan had gotten what he wanted from that squealer that he would turn the full force of his fury back on him for not saying a word.

Back in the interrogation room the flaming toon smirked as he snapped his fingers turning the corners of the room into an approaching wall of fire.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Who's the 'purple angel?" He asked as his scorching fury flared up again. He demanded answers and he sure as hell was going to get them one way or another.

"I-I don't k-know I swear! B-Bartok and Pete were g-given orders from a toon just outside of town n-near the eastern border t-to find her. T-They n-never said who it was just that t-they would pay handsomely if they got what they wanted."

"But _WHO_ is the purple angel?" The goon began to sob as the flames closed in licking his back and arms as they began to blister.

"I-I d-don't know, s-some chick named Archer or Harper or something. T-That's all I know I swear!"

"Hmmm…" Taking a step back he snapped his fingers making the wall of fire cease from moving but not disappear, turning away he thought for a moment as to what they had said. All of the goons he had interrogated this was the only one who squealed. Probably from being scared of being torched like the rest of them. Johnathan lost in his thoughts, had momentarily forgotten about the fire wall that was burning behind him and scorching the back of the poor toon. With a flick of the wrist he made it disappear motioning for one of his men to come in and take the goon away.

Glancing down at his watch that doubled as a security feed to his house, he watched as Rosanna and Harper sang together while Simon cheered in the background. Smiling for a second as his temper began to fizzle down he remembered what the goon said before frowning, his eyes once again turned into a raging inferno.

"Bring Bartok to me. Tell Belle I may need her assistance with this one…"

As their song came to an end Harper and Rosanna gave each other a high five before resting on the couch, while Simon just chuckled shaking his head.

"I don't get you lady, I've tried everything I could think of to bother you and nothing seems to be working." Simon said as the little mechanical bug from earlier once again appeared on her wing, she smiled watching it move.

"Why are you trying to bother me?"

"He thinks it's funny to get on someone's nerves. Like Cross, every time he comes over to babysit Simon always finds new ways to bother him with his gadgets and stuff." Rosanna answered glaring at her brother making him grin.

"Yea! I can chase him around the first floor with one of my gadgets and you just look at it like it was nothing! Cross would at least yell at it."

"It fascinates me, I'm sorry if that bothers you Simon. But you both are really talented, so I don't see what the big deal is." Harper answered shrugging her shoulders before returning her gaze to the small machine, the sibling's eyes widened in surprise.

"You think we're…talented?" She nodded smiling warmly at the two.

"Of course I do! Why does that surprise you?"

"Well…no one beside our parents and staff has ever told us before…" Rosanna and Simon just look sadly at one another glancing up for a second seeing one of the many hidden cameras in the house that connected back to their father's watch.

"None of your babysitters have ever said that to you?" They shook their heads. Harper smiled kneeling down to their level before hugging the siblings making them gasp in surprise for a second before they hugged back. Through the camera Johnathan watched with a smile on his face as the last of the prisoners was being dealt with.

"Simon…Rosanna…you are two of the most creatively talented kids I have ever met. Simon, with your mechanical genius and the way you expertly craft gadgets and things. I mean it takes an adult YEARS of practice to be able to master the type of skills that you have, and Rosanna. Your drawings are so beautiful and the sweetness of your voice when you sing is beyond compare. Harness your talents and you two kiddos will be some of the most talented toons out there!" With a large grin on both of their faces they tackled her in a surprise hug knocking her to the floor.

"T-Thank you Ms. Harper! You're way nicer than Cross!" Giggling lightly at the compliment Harper stood stretching her wings for a moment before titling her head with a large grin on her face.

"Ok...Now who wants to play hide n' seek?" As their eyes widened with excitement Simon and Rosanna glanced at one another with a devious smile.

"So who's it?" Rosanna asked sweetly turning on her innocent charm.

"I'll be it, you two go hide. You have 'til the count of 10 to hide before I come seek. Only the first floor though okay?" Smiling they both nodded their heads vigorously before running off to hide.

"1, 2, 3, 4..." As Harper's voice echoed through the quiet halls little giggles could be heard as the kids ran off to hide.

"Hehe she'll never find us."

"Simon, shhh! You'll give us away again!"

"9, 10! Ready or not here I come! Now where oh where could they be hiding?" Harper called out smiling from ear to ear; standing still for a second her smile widened when she heard muffled giggles from behind her.

"Gotcha!" Harper exclaimed as she swung open the cabinet they were hiding in, smiling widely the kids giggled before darting passed her and into the living room where Simon had one of his little contraptions ready for a sneak attack.

"Kids we are home!" Belle shouted as Johnathan took her coat and escorted her into the living room.

"AH! Sneak attack! Oh no! I've been hit!" Harper exclaimed faking an injury as the kids giggled high fiving as she softly landed on the couch.

"Having a good time you three?" Johnathan chuckled as Simon and Rosanna giggled helping up the young angel.

"Mom! Dad! We were having such a fun time!" Simon exclaimed as he and his sister ran up to their parents and gave them a hug, kneeling down Johnathan wrapped his children into a tight hug before pulling away.

"Oh? You like her huh?" The flaming toon asked ruffling his son's hair glancing up at Harper as she and Belle talked.

"YEA! CAN SHE ALWAYS BABYSIT US!?"

"What about Cross? I thought you liked him." He pouted a little only to laugh at his children's faces as they rapidly shook their heads.

"NO! We want her!" Harper giggled over hearing their conversation, laughing Johnathan stood up patting Rosanna's head.

"Would that be alright with you Harper?" She nodded smiling as the kids ran up to her and knock her over in a bear hug.

"YAY!" Hugging them tightly the three laughed for a moment before Belle ushered the two up to bed, waving goodbye the kids rushed up the stairs with their mother following close behind.

"Harper can I speak with you for a moment?" Johnathan asked giving her a helping hand up she nodded dusting herself off.

"As you may recall from earlier today, I've been having some issues with toons crossing into my territory..."

"Yes?"

"Those we 'spoke' to claimed to be part of Pete's crew and working for a toon of some sort outside of Toon Town..." He paused for a moment rubbing his wedding ring with his thumb, he sighed.

"They were looking for you..." The two stayed quiet for a minute; avoiding one another's gaze they shared a collective sigh.

"What do you want to do? I was going to send you out with Cross to practice your stealth but now..."

"I can still go Johnathan, I'm sure it won't be that much of an issue. Besides I'll have Cross there with me if we encounter any trouble." She says with a cute smile, making Johnathan smile a little. He sighed.

"Very well then, let me call Cross and tell him the plan for tomorrow. I can have James take you home if you would like." Harper thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"Thank you but no. I'll be alright. I have do have my guns after all and if anyone bugs me I can use them for target practice." She winked cocking a gun before placing it back in its holster he chuckled lightly before nodding his head.

"Alright but give me a call when you get home so I know you made it okay." Smiling warmly he made the little angel blush.

"I will...Johnathan?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for looking out for me...I know you don't have to and you have your own family to take care of but...Thanks." Sighing lightly he pulled her into a quick hug before walking her to the door.

"You're welcome Harper. Now get on home before it gets too late." Nodding her head Harper smiled waving goodbye before taking flight and heading home. Watching for a moment as the little angel disappeared into the night Johnathan closed the door just in time to see Belle coming down the stairs in her evening attire; he smiled at her before pulling her into a gentle hug placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"She's still going through with work tomorrow?" Belle asked curiously as she and Johnathan walked into the sitting room for a little while; he nodded, a small frown playing upon his features.

"She is. I'll call Cross in a few minutes. He should still be up finishing some things before turning in for the night." She nodded snuggling into his chest making him blush. Taking in the warm scent of cinnamon rolls and hazelnut Belle smiled.

"And the kids are excited to have her as their new babysitter," she giggled drawing Johnathan's attention for a moment making him smile.

"They didn't seem too keen on having Cross babysit them again unless for some reason she couldn't." He laughed.

"He'll enjoy hearing that; I didn't think he was too fond of the job annyway. Especially after what happened last time." Giggling as well Belle looked up into her husband's eyes smiling before planting a kiss on his cheek rising off the sofa.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night dear, you coming?"

"In a minute, I'll meet you upstairs." Nodding Belle left the room leaving her husband alone, once she was out of the room Johnathan pulled out his cellphone dialing Cross's number he waited a few seconds before the fallen angel appeared on screen.

"Cross we're on for tomorrow. I want you to keep a close eye on her; we don't need anything else happening when we're so close."

"Sure thing Johnathan, I'll swing by first thing in the morning." Nodding his head in approval he bid the angel farewell before retiring for the evening.

*End. Ch. 6*


	7. Kidnapped Heartbreak

Ch. 7 Kidnapped Heartbreak:

[A/N: This is an emotion heavy chapter...just fair warning.]

"Be careful you two, call if you run into any trouble."

"Don't worry Johnathan we'll be fine." Cross said smiling as the two male toons synced channels on their walkie talkies before waving good bye; Harper smiled waving lightly as Johnathan's golden car pulled away to go back to his safe house where his family was waiting.

"So…Johnny boy told me that you babysat for his kiddos last night, and they actually like you!"

"Yep! It was fun! A little awkward at first but it was a blast. They kept mentioning that they did something awful to you the last time you were there but they never said what. Care to elaborate on that?" She asked with one brow raised. Cross chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck while his other arm swung by his side.

"Oh the little scamp Simon was messing with me. He had this bug-like mechanism that he had just finished and placed it on my wing without me noticing." As they walked and talked Cross became very animated laughing at himself as he acted out the experience trying his best not to knock his guns from their holsters.

"So I was just drawing with Rosanna when Simon wanted to show me something. I shrugged and was like sure why not? As I stood up I felt something crawling on my wings I asked the kids to look but they just shook their heads and assured me it was nothing. So shrugging it off I went with Simon and my wings started to itch and I had this sensation of something being on me so like a dork I ignored it until it had climbed up onto the tip of my wing and I went to scratch at the spot and that's when I pulled my hand away and there was this large bug on my hand!" Harper grinned as she began to giggle watching as he stopped walking and mimicked what he did that night.

"And I screamed, I mean from what Johnathan said from outside it sounded like bloody murder but when he and Belle rushed into the room they saw their kids laughing on the floor as I was standing there frantically dusting myself off looking for the dang thing. I never did find it but luckily he hasn't asked me back to babysit. Every now and then I still get that tingling sensation on my wings an- Harper?" Pausing in mid-sentence he noticed she wasn't near him nor anywhere in sight.

"Harper?" He asked looking around not realizing the little angel had snuck off to a nearby tree to grab a large leaf before walking up behind him and just lightly touch his wings making them flutter. Holding in her giggles she side stepped when he turned around and did it again when he turned back around, after a few minutes of messing with his wings Cross managed to grab the leaf as Harper burst into a fit of giggles. He sighed rolling his eyes.

"You little sneak, that was clever. I never even heard you make a sound." She grinned facing him as he just rolled his eyes chuckling.

"No wonder Johnathan treats you like one of his children! You act just like them!" Cross laughs smiling for a moment before noticing the confused look on the little angel's face.

"H-He does? I thought he was just being nice." Harper asked more to herself then Cross as she titled her head to the side in thought, he smiled.

"I wouldn't fret, it's a good thing. He's never been so fatherly toward another toon besides his children before…well except for this one time when he gave me some advice." Cross snickered as he resumed walking with Harper running to catch up.

"Oh? Advice for what?"

"I was going to ask my girlfriend at the time to marry me and I needed his advice before I did so." He said casually as he looked around at the area of thick trees slowing to a stop once more.

"Aww Cross I didn't know you were such a romantic!" Harper squealed in delight drawing a slight blush across his face, he grinned.

"Hehe, I had everything planned for that night. It was perfect…so when I finally got up the nerve to ask her at the end of the night I remembered what Johnathan said. Just be yourself and take a few deep breaths and there's no way she can say no."

"Did she say yes?!" Harper gasped with hearts in her eyes getting a little too close to the taller angel making him laugh at her curious delight.

"Ha-ha yep! It was the best night of my life, I had the love of my life there by my side and soon we would be wed…" Sighing sadly his smile faded and so did hers as he recounted what happened that fateful day.

"A few weeks before the wedding we went on one last raid together, you know before we did the honeymoon thing. Well…there was an ambush…I tried to save her, to get her out of there with the rest of our crew but we were outnumbered…she didn't make it…"

" I'm so sorry Cross…I didn't know…" Harper glanced down at the ground sadly as Cross just shrugged.

"Its fine…I guess that's why I try to distance myself from others…I don't want anyone in danger because of me…I mean it was a long time ago and I should be over it but…I don't want my heart to be broken again…" For a minute the two angels stood in silence just listening as the warm breeze blew softly through the leaves, after a couple of minutes Harper walked up to Cross and pulled him into a hug shocking him momentarily before he wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"Time heals broken hearts Cross, and I'm sure she'd want you to be happy. To let people back in but I can see where it'll take time, but know your friends have your back. You don't have to do this alone." Pulling out of the hug she smiled sweetly at him making him blush slightly as his smile returned.

"Thanks Harper." The silence returned for a minute comfortable and tender until a loud noise came from across the grove they were in, drawing their weapons Cross signaled for Harper to get behind a tree as he went to check it out. With tentative steps he quietly inched his way forward sticking to the brush and tree bases to keep out of sight, poking his head around with guns drawn he jumped out of his hiding spot to come face to face with…

"A squirrel? Are you kidding me?" He sighed in annoyance before Harper's blood curdling scream rang through the trees.

"HARPER!" Turning on his heel he darted back to where he left her hiding only to dash behind a tree, his heart pounding and eyes wide at what he just saw. On the other side of the tree, Simeon had Harper knocked unconscious with a large gash on the back of her head as he tossed the large branch aside. Smirking the human picked up the angel and walked back from whence he came.

'Oh no! But we haven't even hit the border yet! Where in the world did he come from?! This isn't good I've got to call the guys.' Cross poked his head around again to watch the direction that they disappeared in before keeping to the trees as he called the guys for back up.

"Guys hey its Cross we have a big problem! Simeon is here and he has HARPER!" Keeping an eye on the human as he walked Cross quickly hid behind a thick branch when the man turned to look in his direction, luckily he always wore green pants or he would have been spotted.

"Are you sure it's Simeon?" Johnathan's voice came through the device, cool and collected but Cross knew his anger was boiling on the other end.

"Yea pretty sure, white hair, glasses, has the most evil look in his eye with black ink running down the left side of his face." A collective gasp sounded from the other side as Bendy's shaken voice boomed through the speaker.

"You need to get Angel Cake outta there! We've seen firsthand what that loon can do and it ain't pretty!"

"Yea! Use that stealth yer always bragging abou-." Abel's voice annoyed voice came through the speaker next only to get cut off by Johnathan.

"Do what you have to Cross, just don't lose them. Get her out of there if possible and Cross? Don't get caught. I don't need two of you stuck in that hellhole."

"Yes sir." Using his stealth, Cross followed close behind avoiding the security cameras that were hidden in the trees before dashing toward a broken window on the far side of the building.

'Don't worry Harper, I'm coming for ya.'

"Ugh, wh-where am I?" Harper asked groggily as she was carried through a door before being slammed down on the floor, yelping in pain she opened her eyes to see Simeon standing over her. Grabbing for her guns her eyes widened when she realized they were no longer there, glancing back at the human she tried to back up but she didn't get very far.

"Ah ah ah, you're not getting away that easily." Simeon said smirking as he stomped on her wing holding her there, she whimpered trying to free herself but failed. Bending down to her level, the man cupped her face smirking for a moment before growling as she went to bite his hand. He laughed smacking her across the face before stepping off of her wing causing her to fall back onto the ink stained floor.

"You remember this place don't you Harper? Your home for the past two years well…until a few weeks ago." Glaring at the toon he watched as the light from the hallway shone on her features before a maddening smile crossed his face.

"What have you done with Cayne?! Where's my brother?!" Harper shouted trying to sound brave and in control.

"Why he's right behind you my dear, let's just hope he doesn't mind the company though. He gets very rowdy when someone invades on his territory." Chuckling darkly Simeon grabbed her shoulders before forcefully turning her around and shoving her once more to the floor, glaring at the ink stained concrete she looked up at the sound of chains rattling in front of her. With a horrified gasp her eyes welled up with tears as Cayne's semi-conscious body shifted against the wall, from what little light there was coming out of the hallway she could see that his blue horns had red tips and there were gashes and bruises all over his body. From his neck down across his torso trailing down his feet large chains held him firmly against the wall, but not for long…

"C-Cayne?!" Harper screeched upon seeing his battered body as she slowly began to crawl over to him as Simeon's laughter filled the room.

"That's right Cayne, wake up…you have a visitor." Cackling like a wild man Simeon left the room closing and bolting the door shut behind him, as the man's laughter died down light moans could be heard from Cayne as he began to awaken.

"Oh Cayne, what have they done to you?" Harper cried as streams of tears rolled down her cheeks, lightly cupping his face she watched with glassy eyes as his large blue eyes fluttered open.

"H-Harper? W-what are you doing here?" Still a bit groggy he closed his eyes for a moment allowing them to adjust before opening them once more.

"C-Cayne I'm so sorry, I-I Simeon he…he found me." Glancing down at the floor he shook his head as fear crossed his face, he could himself losing control again.

"Y-you shouldn't be here…it's not _safe_ " Closing his eyes again he chuckled darkly as his horns started to turn red, his face and halo dripping onto the chains below. Standing up Cayne's body began to change, his chuckles turned to hysterical laughter causing Harper to watch horrified as her loving brother became a monster before her very eyes.

"It's not safe for you here…you need to run. " Cayne said as his voice deepened, behind his back his remaining wing turned into a wing of knives as his spiked tail did the same.

"C-Cayne?" Harper whimpered backing away from him until she reached the wall, her wings pressed firmly against the cool stone as hot tears streamed down her face.

" **You know what happens to people who intrude on my domain don't you? Hahaha…..They don't make it out alive."** Rolling his head to one side, Cayne's once blue eyes were now black and red.

"Cayne…Y-You're scaring me."

" **I know not this Cayne you speak of… My name's PAYNE! And now it's time for you to die!"** As Harper whimpered her brother extended his claws chuckling before going in for a strike, from down the hall Cross poked his head around the corner before ducking into a nearby room when Harper's terrified screams echoed through the studio.

'What is he doing to her?!' Cross thought about ready to make a dash when the sound of approaching footsteps and maniacal laughter stopped him, with widening eyes he quickly hid underneath the security desk pulling a full box of tapes in front of him to hide his form as best he could.

"Ah listen to that, it sounds like Harper has met Payne…Good Cayne's body is giving into the serum, pretty soon it'll be permanent." Simeon mused chuckling to himself.

'Serum? Payne?' Cross furrowed his brows thinking as he tried his best to hear more of the mad man's rambling while another terrified scream tore through the halls.

"Ah, music to my ears. Oh how I've missed that angel's screams." He paused hitting a few buttons on the console before him turning up the volume on the screen for Cayne's room.

"Run, run my little mouse…try as you may there is nowhere you can hide where Payne won't find you." Cross tried to suppress a growl as Simeon stood above him laughing until another human knocked on the room drawing a low growl from the madman.

"What is it Jason? Can't you see I'm a little _busy_ at the moment?" The man in the doorway shook slightly under the younger man's gaze as he shifted his weight from side to side.

"Aren't you worried that he'll kill her?" Jason asked slightly worried, Simeon scoffed waving his hand in the air.

"I'm not worried. That's the whole reason she's here, for the serum to take full effect he must kill another toon. And who better than his sister to test out this theory?"

"Sir he's breaking through the door!" Keith yelled from down the hall, the man sighed lightly pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Very well then I'm coming." Sighing in annoyance Simeon left the room to take care of his little problem, Cross sighed for a second as he made his way out from under the console gasping when his eyes landed on a monitor that showed Harper and "Payne" fighting. Watching for a few seconds as Payne landed a major blow to one of Harper's wings he growled turning away as he pushed the box of tapes close to the door before darting down the hall where Payne was breaking through the door. Taking a deep breath he looked around for something to use as a weapon when he looked down and saw a 2x4 laying on the floor beside him, he bent down and picked it up taking another deep breath he jumped out of the way as the bolted door got slammed into the wall beside him.

"Cayne it's me! Snap out of it!" Harper cried dodging an attack as Payne's claws hit the door slamming it out into the hallway. Glancing toward the doorway Harper didn't see Payne's claws coming toward her until it was too late. With widened eyes she tried to dodge but he managed to slice her wing leaving a three clawed gash across the upper left hand side, screaming in pain she tried to get away but to no avail.

"Any last words sister?" He cackled raising his claw preparing himself for the final blow when out of nowhere Cross entered the room hitting Payne with the 2x4 slamming him into the wall beside him. For a split second his color changed back to blue but it was only for a moment before Payne's black and red eyes surged with anger.

"Harper are you alright?" Cross asked helping her up, she nodded before running out of the room pulling him with her.

"Come on we need to get out of here!" Harper and Cross made a b-line for the door as Cross grabbed the tapes, he pulled them into the security room for just a moment as Jason and Keith ran passed trying to get a hold of the demon but to no avail. Poking his head around the corner Cross nodded to himself before grabbing Harper's wrist and running the rest of the way to the door. Slamming the door closed Cross dropped the box of tapes leaning against the door he sighed for a moment before feeling something slam against it. Harper pushed against the door with all of her might as Cross used his back to keep it closed, the two glanced at one another for a second with a small smile when all of a sudden one of Payne's claws made it through the door.

"C-Cross….." She stammered as tears streamed down her face as she stared at the claw through his chest. At that moment it was like everything was in slow motion, as Payne retracted his claw back through the door Cross closed his eyes and slid down the door leaving a trail of ink in his wake just as the others arrived.

.

"C-Cross…?" Harper cried shaking him lightly.

"CROSS?! Come on stay with me! Open your eyes dammit! STAY WITH ME!" As more tears streamed down her face Cross's body just slumped over, bleeding from his wound in his right chest cavity. He was out.

"HELP ME GUYS!" Abel and Bendy rushed over to Cross as Johnathan ran to Harper's side.

"Abel take him to the hospital immediately! We will meet you there. See to it that he gets the proper care." Abel nodded taking one last look at Harper before speeding off to the hospital with Cross in hand.

"I-I…h-he…Cayne…" Was all she could stammer out as Bendy just reached down and picked her up, looking over to Johnathan the two men frowned as she sobbed limping away from the door for fear of Payne's return.

"What's that?" Bendy asked spying the box of tapes by the door.

"C-Cross grabbed it before we got out…." Looking at Harper Bendy gently placed her back on her feet staying close by for support when Johnathan walked over and glanced in the box.

"It's a bunch of tapes...Bendy pick these up and bring them with us we may need these." He said walking over to Harper holding her for support as Bendy walked over and grabbed the tapes before leading the two to his car.

"I-It's all my fault Johnathan…i-if I didn't…if we didn't…" Sighing the flaming toon wrapped her into a hug and just let her cry as Bendy sighed opening the passenger side door.

"Come on, let's go see Cross."

"He's going into surgery now. He'll be on a breathing machine for a little while. But he's lucky to be alive."

"Okay thank you nurse." Sighing sadly Abel watched as the nurse left the waiting room before running a gloved hand through his hair.

'You've gotten yourself into quite a mess this time Cross.' Shaking his head he sat down in a chair as he waited for the others to arrive.

"ABEL!" Harper shouted before running up to him and wrapping him in a tight embrace throwing the rebel angel off guard.

"What'd they say?" Johnathan asked as he watched as Harper just cried into Abel's chest.

"They said he's in surgery now, he's lucky to be alive and will be on a breathing machine for a little while." Nodding his head the flaming toon took a couple steps away from them as he called his wife telling her he was going to be home late.

"Hey where's Bendy?" Abel asked rubbing Harper's back as she started to calm down, looking around she too noticed that the demon was missing.

"He took the tapes to your place he should be right back." As hours passed the little group sat in the waiting room when Bendy showed up, glancing down at Harper's sleeping form against Abel's shoulder he noticed that part of her wing was stained with ink.

"Hey what happened to her wing?" He asked taking a closer look as Abel tried to keep her still, upon closer inspection he saw that the top half of her wing had been sliced and was still bleeding pretty badly.

"Excuse me nurse?" Bendy called out as a nurse walked by, she stopped for a moment looking at them before noticing Harper's wing.

"Oh dear! How long has she been like this?" The nurse gasped rushing over to the little group raising alarm as Harper groggily yawned as Abel nudged her awake while the nurse helped her sit up.

"Huh? A-Abel? What's going on?"

"Ma'am I need you to come with me please." Rubbing her eyes she glanced over at the three mobsters before following the nurse as Cross's surgeon walked over to the group.

"Hello, you're here for Cross?"

"Yea how is he?" Bendy asked directing his gaze to the surgeon as he smiled.

"He's in recovery now, it was really touch and go for a while. He has a strong will to live that one. He should make a full recovery but it will take time. No working for a while. He will need to get a check up in a month to see how he's healing but as long as he's healing nicely and no rough housing he should be right as rain and back to full health in a couple weeks or so. Take good care of him." Glancing between one another the guys waited a few minutes before locating Cross's recovery room just as Harper and the nurse from before came walking down the hallway.

"Hey, Cross is out of surgery. He's in recovery. Come on we are gonna go see him." Johnathan stayed behind to answer a phone call while Bendy and Abel took Harper to go see Cross. As they neared the recovery ward the sound of a heart monitor beeped through the hallway as a nurse led them to Cross's room.

With a sad look on their faces Bendy and Abel glanced at Harper and then to Cross. Sighing with tears in her eyes, the little angel walked across the room to Cross's left side. Saying nothing she lightly grasped his hand giving it a little squeeze before sitting down by his bedside.

"This is all my fault…i-if…if I hadn't gone with him….he'd.." Sniffling she let the tears fall as she looked at his sleeping face.

"He'd probably be dead. Look Angel Cake its not yer fault. If he would have gone in there alone he might not be here." Bendy said laying a gentle hand on her shoulder with a small smile he sighed.

"B-But if I wasn't with him then he wouldn't of had to go into the studio in the first place…if I-I wasn't captured then he wouldn't be hurt…He'd be ok." With her eyes full of tears Harper started to cry again letting go Cross's hand she sniffled trying to calm down as the fallen angel's eyes fluttered open. With a painful sigh he looked up at Abel and Bendy with a weak grin before turning his attention to Harper reaching out to wipe her tears away.

"Shh shh...Everything's gonna be alright." He cooed making her lift her face as her violet eyes shined like glass, he chuckled.

"C-Cross?" She stammered holding his hand against her cheek for a second before letting go.

"H-Hey Angel Cake…W-What's all this talk about blame huh?" Harper sat sniffling for a minute as soft wheezing noises drifted out of his throat.

"Cross you're alright! I'm soooo sorry I got you hurt and-" As a fresh round of tears appeared he reached for her hand and lightly grasped it squeezing it gently every now and then.

"Hey it's ok, it wasn't your fault."

"B-But if I didn't go with you wouldn't have gotten hurt. You wouldn't have had to go inside that horrible place." Her voice quivering with every word as the two had momentarily forgotten that Abel and Bendy were even there.

"Harper….I would have had to go in anyway...that was part of the job...If it wasn't for you being there I could be dead right now...so in a way…...you saved me." He wheezed taking his time as he breathed through the pain, the light beeps of his breathing machine echoing in the background.

"But Cayne..."

"Harper believe me he would have seen me either way, I may be stealthy but I'm not that stealthy. Plus with you being there I was able to grab the security tapes." Abel looked at him for a second remembering the box that was left outside the door when they found him.

"Oh so that's what was in that box?" Abel asked no one in particular.

"Yep! I grabbed them thinking they would be useful. Oh! Harper are you alright? You're wing..."

"She's fine the nurse took a look at her while you were still out."

"But she's still bleeding..." Cross said pointing to the bandages over her wing as they slowly turned black.

"I-I'm fine..." Harper said just above a whisper as her eyes began to shut.

"Harper you need to stay awake sweetheart." Abel said holding her shoulders as she began to slump forward a little.

"But I'm...so...tired..." She yawned placing her head on the edge of Cross's bed.

"Bendy go get a nurse and Johnathan if he's still here. I think she ripped her stitches open." Abel just rubbed her back as she glanced up at Cross as he watched her worriedly for a few minutes before a nurse came in the room with Bendy and Johnathan following close behind.

"I need you to sit up dear so I can take a look at that wing of yours." As the nurse removed the bandages from Harper's wing Cross's eyes widened having never seen the wound before now, he glanced back down at her as she just calmly sat there with a dazed look on her face while the nurse removed the old stitches before replacing them with new ones.

"She's going to be a little out of it for a bit." Placing her hand on the girl's head the nurse sighed.

"She has a slight fever so keep an eye on her and she'll be fine. Cross hun how are you feeling?"

"Hmm? Oh I'm fine." The nurse smiled sweetly at him nodding as she wrapped Harper's wing in new bandages.

"There we go dear all fixed up, and Cross since you're feeling better we can move you to a regular room so you're out of recovery." He nodded smiling a bit thanking the nurse as she left the room.

"Alright Cross, time to go." Abel said crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for Cross to sign the exit waver.

"Alright I'm coming, where's Bendy?" Cross asked as he took a minute to stretch himself out.

"Huh? Oh he had some things he had to take care of, he'll be over later."

"Okay."

"You ready to go?" Harper asked walking up to the two angels.

"We'll be meeting Johnathan and Bendy at my place." She sighed fluttering her wings a bit.

"For what?"

"To watch those tapes you found and decide what happens next." She answered like it was just an every day question.

"Harper will you be ok to watch those?" Cross asked frowning as she just shrugged her shoulders looking away.

"It doesn't matter, let's get going. I want to get home before they do." Nodding to one another the two boys sighed.

"Whatever you say Harper."

*End Ch. 7*


	8. Tapes of the Past Pt 1

Ch.8 Tapes Pt. 1

[A/N: For writing's sake I'm only going to write out a few of these just so you get a jist of how it used to be before everything went downhill…then again…It was already like that for them…Enjoy!]

It was touch and go for a little bit before the three made it back to her loft in one piece, placing Cross lightly on the ledge Harper held onto Abel for support as Cross unlocked the door and ushered them inside. Sighing in contentment the three angels stood outside her door for only a moment before the click of the lock sounded and then three walked inside.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I'll be right back I need to summon someone." Walking a little further into her loft, Harper pulled out the silver coin with Mateo's emblem on it and gently tossed it on the floor. Waiting for only a moment, Harper watched as grey smoke came up from the floor as the infamous info broker appeared. Since it was mid-afternoon he still had his solar mask on, his eye alight with curiosity as he smiled and bowed in greeting.

"Good afternoon Miss Harper, so nice to see you again." Taking her hand he gently placed a light kiss upon it before retreating back to his starting position.

"Mateo?! What are you doing here?" Abel asked as he walked into the room, Harper sighed dropping her head a little before turning around to answer him.

"He's here because I summoned him. I thought that since he was going to talk to me about what happened at the studio that it would be in his best interest to watch the tapes we found." She paused running a hand through her hair as she unknowingly showed her blind eye before walking into the other room with the ever curious Mateo following close behind.

"Speaking of the tapes, I'll be right back." Watching with narrowed eyes Abel left the little loft just as Bendy and Johnathan came walking down the hall.

"Abel where are you going?" Johnathan asked straightening his lapel as they greeted one another just outside the door.

"I'm going to grab the tapes, Bendy you did put them in my loft right?" Abel asked a little on edge, Bendy cocked a brow nodding.

"Yea...what's up with you pally? You seem more tense then usual." Abel sighed annoyed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Mateo is here, and you know how I feel about him." Sighing Johnathan shook his head.

"You're going to need to deal with it while he's here. He's trying to help us out and the more information he has about what happened to them the better. Go get the tapes and we'll see you in a few minutes." Nodding his head Abel waved goodbye before disappearing upstairs. As the light click of the door sounded through the loft, Mateo and Harper talked while Cross just sat and listened.

"So these tapes you want to show me, they're from your time at the studio?" Mateo asked as he scribbled down little bits of information in his notebook. She nodded.

"They're not going to be pretty but I figured the more information you had the better."

"That's a great idea Harper. Hello Mateo, it's nice to see you again."

"As I you, Johnathan. Shall we get started?" Mateo smiled, his grin a little unnerving for Cross and Bendy but they ignored the feeling when Abel returned minutes later with the tapes in hand.

"Harper are you positive you want to watch these? I mean you lived through this, you might not want to have these memories back." Sighing the little angel looked at him with a stern look on her face.

"As much as I don't like bringing up past memories it'll bring more light to the situation at hand. Plus what happened then isn't going to change how I see things now and the sooner I watch them and see what's been going on behind the scenes the better." Standing up she walked over without saying another word as she gingerly yet firmly took the box out of his hands and walked over to her TV set and video player she picked out a few that would give Mateo the information he needed to assess the situation.

"Let's get started."

 **Mar. 16th 10:45 am**

 **Creation of Cayne the Angel**

"Are you sure this will work? I mean no one's ever done it without the machine before." A young human girl could be seen hugging a drawing close to her chest as Simeon stood with his hand out.

"Yes Jenna, now will you stop worrying and give me the drawing already?" Jenna sighed shakily as she looked down at her newest creation an angel with horns (as directed by Simeon) named Cayne, his sweet smile reflecting in her eyes as she sighed handing the page to her coworker. Watching as he set the piece of paper on the floor he fired up a gun that looked like a miniature ink machine he flicked a couple switches and turned a knob before firing at the paper shooting out a thick black liquid. For a moment nothing happened, the two looked at one another before bubbles started to appear in the ink. They watched in awe as a body began to appear as the toon literally climbed off the page crying in pain as his body materialized. After a few minutes of heavy breathing the toon slowly opened his eyes as the last of his wings dripped dry, blinking a couple times he stared up at the two humans curiously. The once black puddle of ink now gone from beneath him, he titled his head. Jenna began to cry tears of joy as she ran up hugging the confused toon while Simeon just smirked in the background, unsure of what to do Cayne just wrapped his arms around her and held tight for a moment before she pulled away smiling.

"Cayne, my name is Jenna and this is my co-worker Simeon…" Jenna introduced as she stood pulling the toon up with her.

"How are you feeling Cayne? You must be very disoriented from that little experience."

"Y-Yea a little bit…Where am I?"

"Your new home…Black Light Studios…"

 **Mar. 18th 9:15 am**

 **Creation of Harper the Archangel**

"Don't worry this won't hurt a bit…"

"Are you sure? W-What if she doesn't like me?" Cayne asked as he watched wearily as Jenna's newest character drawing was placed on the same spot where he was created a few days prior.

"She'll love you Cayne! Now stand back sweetie you don't want to get in the way." Jenna said lovingly, the toon nodded and watched in awe as Simeon pulled the trigger on his ink gun and fired at the drawing leaving a large black puddle on the floor. They watched but unlike with Cayne nothing happened at first, the little trio looked at one another worried that something must have gone wrong when bubbles began to appear. Simeon sighed relaxing for a moment as the bubbles quickly began to manifest into the female form, angel wings sprouted from her back and a halo above her head as the ink began to solidify and turn into its rightful colors. Unlike when Cayne was 'born' this little toon sat quietly with eyes closed until everything had taken shape and solidified, it was only then that she began to sniffle and cry in pain as the rush of being created into a physical form finally sank in.

"Harper are you alright? What's wrong? What hurts? Are you okay?" Cayne rushed to her side pulling her into a tight embrace before holding her at arm's length looking her over. Her black tears stopped coming as the pain she felt moments ago disappeared as she looked for the first time into the eyes of this caring toon. Sniffling lightly she nodded, her violet eyes taking in his form as if to memorize his being before he disappeared. Cayne sighed and smiled, she smiled back and for a moment there was peace between the two before Simeon interrupted.

"Harper dear can you speak? Why didn't you scream in pain when you first materialized like your brother did?" She tilted her head confused before looking between the human and toon when she spotted Jenna. Ignoring Simeon's question she crawled over to Jenna who just smiled as the boys watched her curiously.

"Hi Sweetheart, my name's Jenna. How are you feeling Harper?" Jenna just smiled, Harper smiled back before giving her a hug.

"Hi Jenna!" The two girls just giggled for a moment before Simeon cleared his throat.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way, Harper would you like for your brother to show you around?" Turning to face Cayne she beamed nodding her head before walking over to him as he offered her his hand smiling.

"Welcome Home Harper."

"You looked so happy then…what happened to make everything go wrong?"

" _He_ got curious."

 **Mar. 22nd 10:00 am**

 **Experimentation Begins**

"Jenna, have you seen Cayne? I can't find him anywhere." Harper asked as she jumped up onto the woman's desk, she sighed shaking her head.

"No I'm sorry sweetheart, why don't you go look for him? Keith or Simeon might know why don't you go ask one of them." Jenna asked chuckling lightly at the pouty toon.

"Oh okay…hey Jenna?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I love you…" Taken aback by the sudden confession, Jenna just smiled for a second before dropping her pencil and pulling the little toon into a warm embrace.

"I love you too Harper." [No shipping it's a maternal love] Snuggling the toon the girls laughed before Jenna let go and got back to work, Harper beamed as she watched her creator for a minute or two longer before turning around and walking out the door. Turning the corner, Harper accidentally bumped into someone causing them both to take a step back.

"Ow hey-! Oh Harper it's just you. Are you alright?" Simeon asked before kneeling down to the little toon.

"Y-Yea…Um have you seen Cayne anywhere? I can't seem to find him." Her large violet orbs watched him with curiosity as he gently patted her head.

"I think I know where he is, come with me." Simeon said standing to full height as he held out a hand for the toon to take, unaware of the hidden motive behind the gesture.

After a few minutes Simeon led her to a rather large room where an examination table and several vials of a clear liquid sat against the far wall, Harper looked around curiously as she entered the room.

"What are we doing in here? Is he hiding?" She asked glancing around the room not knowing what was going on behind her back.

Harper bit her lip, her wings shuddering lightly as she continued to watch the screen knowing exactly what would happen next, Abel glanced at her for a second before returning his gaze to the screen. While Cross instinctively placed his arm around her pulling her close as he watched the scene unfold before his eyes.

"Oh I just wanted to check something before we found him; it'll only take a second." Simeon smiled, the glass over his eyes flashing deviously.

"Okay what do you need to check?" Harper asked turning back toward him, tilting her head innocently as she did so. She watched him as he took a large vial filled with clear liquid and held it up to the light as if he was examining it.

"Do you know what this is Harper?" He paused for a second smirking as the little angel shook her head.

"This is _acetone,_ I'm curious to see what will happen when it touches a toon." His eyes flashed dangerously, her eyes widened in fear as she could only watch in horror as he locked the door behind him. Taking a few steps back as a knot formed in her stomach, he took a step forward watching in amusement as she tripped over a box that sat on the floor.

"S-Stay away…" She stuttered out, her wings now pressed against the cold tile. Simeon closed the gap and with a wide smile on his face he grabbed one of her shoulders forcibly turning her around before pouring the vial down her wings.

Screaming she writhed in pain on the floor as she tried to make the burning stop as her wings began to melt under her touch. As Simeon laughed they heard the door slam open, the locks being torn from their hinges as Cayne pinned the human to the wall as Jenna came rushing in. Catching sight of the angel Jenna's face drained of all color as she rushed to her side yanking open the cabinets until she came across a large jar of ink.

"I-It hurts! Make it stop! Please! It burns!" Crying in pain, black ink spilling down her face as her tears stained her snowy face Jenna did the only thing she could think of and dumped the jar of ink on her wings. Holding the little toon as she cried into her shoulder she watched as Harper's wings bubbled before starting to re-solidify. Across the room Cayne held Simeon to the wall as he tried to get answers out of him.

"What the hell is your problem?! What did you do to her?!" With each question Cayne pressed harder against his wind pipe as Simeon clawed at him trying to get him to let go.

"Cayne, Let him go! Hurting him is not going to solve anything!" Jenna exclaimed watching as her precious toon's horns flashed red before he dropped him, huffing angrily he turned around walking over to where Jenna sat taking Harper out of her arms and disappearing out of the room with one last growl toward the human.

"Simeon what did you do? Better yet why?! What did she do to you that made you hurt her?!" Jenna screamed at him as her fury began to build now that her toons were gone.

"I was just curious Jenna! I didn't think it would hurt her!"

"Of course it would! You know what happens when acetone touches ink?! It gets rid of it! And you just poured that stuff onto Harper!" Marching up to him she placed a well-deserved smack to his right cheek.

"I hope you're satisfied!" She shouted before slamming what was left of the door behind her as the silver haired human stood there rubbing his cheek thinking.

Watching in horror the group just sat in silence as Harper sighed before switching it to the next video.

"H-Harper I'm s-."

"It doesn't matter, what's been done can't be taken back." She clicked to the next one a bit farther down the line.

"This was when it started to really get bad. For months Simeon had tortured me to get a rise out of Cayne; emotional torture, physical torture, etc but then the injections started."

 **July 9th 3:15 pm**

 **Glimpses of Payne**

"Cayne, sweetheart are you alright? Say something!" Jenna exclaimed as she watched helplessly as her poor toon writhed on the floor in pain.

"Simeon you need to stop this! Whatever you're doing to him, it needs to stop!" Simeon just watched as Jenna held Cayne close to her as he screamed gripping his head.

"C-Cayne? W-What's going on?" Harper asked with tears in her eyes listening to her brother as Jenna tried to calm him down, not knowing that on the other side of the door stood the man that caused all of this.

"Everything's fine Harper, he's just in a little bit of pain is all." Simeon cooed kneeling down to the little angel as he wiped her tears away lulling her into a false sense of security.

Cayne still gripping his head and screaming in pain in the other room begins to change. His blue horns turned red, his eyes shifting from blue to black and red; the pain in his head subsided and he stood up on shaky legs using the wall for support. After a few minutes he slowly moved his hand along the wall until he reached a crack, standing in silence he traced the crack until he found himself punching the wall making the indention in the concrete turning the fracture into a miniature fisher when Jenna grabbed his hand making him stop.

"C-Cayne stop that you hurting yourself." With a face of stone he shifted his gaze to her, Jenna's eyes widened as her lovable horned angel that she knew and loved now looked upon her with disgust and hatred.

"Where's Harper?" Every word he spoke sent shivers down her spine as each syllable dripped with venom.

"S-She's in the other room with Simeon...Honey are you alright?" Simeon walked back in the room with Harper, drawing his attention. His cold expression turned to anger as the human smirked taking a step away from Harper before motioning for the newly turned demon to attack. Within seconds he had Harper against the wall in a death grip, slowly he started to crush her windpipe as Jenna rushed to his side trying to get him to stop while Simeon smiled in victory.

'The injections work.' He thought only for a moment before Cayne's color turned back to normal, his eyes wide as he dropped his sister on the cool stone. Taking a few steps back he shook his head as Harper shivered and cowered under his gaze, her eyes wide as plates as streams of tears flowed down her face as she ran to Jenna hiding behind her back.

"Harper? I-I'm sorry..." He started to sob reaching out for her only to have the little angel whimper, sighing he looked down at his hands as what he had just done flashed through his head causing him to collapse onto the floor. Giving her a tight hug Jenna whispered to Harper calming her tears before cautiously walking over to where Cayne was sobbing on the floor.

"C-Cayne? Are...Are you...you?" He just continued to sob as she kneeled down in front of him gently placing her hand on his cheek he looked up into her loving eyes before pulling her into a hug as he cried into her shoulder. His body shaking as his heart raced but she just sat there rubbing circles into his back as he calmed down. Jenna smiled at the reunion before glaring at Simeon who had stormed off after Cayne had returned to normal.

Storming down the hall he pushed passed Jason and Keith as they walked down the hall toward their offices, with a scowl on his face and a fire in his eye he pulled open the door to "Cayne's Room" before walking in and slamming the door before bolting it shut as he turned toward his desk, full of different colored vials and serums he mixed different combinations and lined them up for the days ahead where he would inject Cayne and see how long it lasted.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow! Cayne, Harper be good! I'll see you in the morning!" Jenna called from her office as the siblings ran down the hall and into her awaiting arms.

"Bye Jenna!" Both toons exclaimed hugging the girl tight before waving their goodbyes and turning in for the evening.

"Good night Harper!"

"Good night Cayne!" As the remaining staff left the little studio grew quiet as the two toons fell asleep, through the window in Cayne's 'bedroom' the moon's silver light gleamed shining upon him as his body twisted and turned as he fought off another nightmare.

"No...NO! HARPER! SIMEON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET AWAY FROM ME! NOO!" As Cayne's eyes shot open and he bolted upright he rubbed the sleep from his eyes only to growl lightly as he turned once again into the demon they wanted him to be. Getting up from his bed against the wall he stumbled in the darkness before making his way toward Harper's room. From the hallway he heard soft breathing as his sister slept soundly through the night, narrowing his eyes he quietly opened her door slipping into the room. Walking up to her he glanced down at her sleeping form, watching as her chest slowly rose and fell before extending his claws growling.

"Cayne is that you?" She yawned sleepily opening her eyes as she waited for them to adjust, at first she saw nothing until the darkness around her veered a pair of glowing red eyes above her.

"C-Cayne?" She stuttered seeing his form in the faint moonlight, his quiet growl grew louder as he raised his arm ready to strike. In one swift motion he slashed her shoulder making her cry out as she tried to get away, glancing down for a moment he gazed at the fresh ink dripping from his claw as a smile formed on his face.

"Oh Harper...come out come out wherever you are..." He taunted chuckling to himself as he ran his claws along the walls of the studio. Walking down the halls he listened for a moment as the sound of Harper's muffled cries came from a room nearby. His grin widened as the echoes of his claws scraping the door sent shivers down his sister's spine.

"Harper...I know you're in here..." Whimpering on the other side Harper tried her best to stay quiet as she listened to him playing with the door, after a few minutes he went quiet and the scraping sound stopped.

"H-Harper...?" Cayne's weak voice quivered as his claws retracted leaving just his inky hand relaxing on the door. Holding his head for a minute he glanced down at the fresh ink on his hand making him gasp before pulling back as his wide eyes stared at the door to Jenna's office. From where his hand was deep scratches were etched into the door as his sister's cries sounded from the other side.

'What have I done?!' He thought frantically before banging on the door trying to get her to come out.

"Harper?! Harper are you alright?!"

"G-Go away! Leave me alone!" Harper whimpered as she held her bleeding shoulder trying to keep the pain from leaking into her voice.

"Harper it's me! Please come out? I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm sorry...I-I'm sorry...p-please come out...I'm so sorry..." Between sobs he hit the door before sliding down to the floor gripping his sides as he cried on the tile. Grunting lightly Harper stood up and slowly opened the door praying that it wasn't a trick, peeking out she saw her brother sobbing on the floor. His red eyes gone as his horns gleamed blue in the faint moonlit hallway.

"W-What's wrong with me?!" He cried gripping his head as he rocked back and forth.

"C-Cayne is t-that you?"

"H-Harper I..." Glancing up at her he squeezed his eyes shut as she flicked on the hall light so they could get a better view of one another.

"Did I...did I hurt you?" Opening his eyes they widened as his gaze landed upon the bloody/inky shoulder that Harper held as she leaned against Jenna's doorframe.

"C-Cayne what's happening? Why do you keep going into these rages? Why do you always come after me?" Shaking his head he said nothing as he reached up and touched her shoulder making her recoil in pain, watching her shake in fear he punched the floor before standing up and walking down the hall to the medicine closet. Looking through the different supplies he found what he was looking for and walked back with a roll of gauze in his hand.

"I-I-I'm sorry Harper, I'm so sorry." He cried as tears welled up in his eyes as he addressed her wound the best he could.

"I-It's okay...Every thing will be okay..." Harper cooed as she tried to get him to calm down, as he hiccuped and finished up she wrapped her brother into a loving embrace as he started to sob once again.

"Shh...shhh...everything will be okay...I love you Cayne..."

"I love you too Harper..." [Again no shipping their siblings]

The room was silent for several minutes as the tape continued to play until the time stamp changed to a new date, pausing the video Harper politely excused herself for a minute to collect herself before returning to the room.

"Harper...We don't need to continue." Cross said holding out his hand to her as she returned to her seat snuggling into his side, she sighed. With a shaky voice and a slight nod she looked at everyone for a moment before returning her gaze to the fallen angel.

"I'm alright...Let's finish this..."

*End Ch. 8*


	9. Tapes of the Past Pt 2

Ch. Tapes of the Past Pt. 2

[A/N: This is a VERY LONG chapter, its not as dark as originally thought but still bad, if you don't want to read you don't have to it'll pick up in the next chapter]

"All I wanted to do was wish him a happy birthday…maybe show a little bit of the good that I knew he had in there somewhere…It was anything but happy…"

 **Aug. 25th 1:00 pm**

 **Simeon's Birthday**

The coworkers knew it was his birthday that day and yet no one celebrated, there was no cake or decorations on the wall only silence as Simeon sat alone in his office tinkering away on something for his next experiment. Harper and Cayne knew about these things called birthdays but they had never actually seen one celebrated before. Jenna said that people would give gifts to the person for their day, bring a cake have a party with music but none of that was made for him. It never was…

"Jenna why doesn't anyone tell him happy birthday?" Harper wondered innocently as she and her brother sat behind the young girl watching her work.

"Well you see sweetheart, Simeon is one of those people that don't like parties or celebrations…We don't really know why but every year he just locks himself in his office for the day until it's time for him to go home."

"Oh…Can we make something for him? Maybe if we gave him something he might warm up to the idea of celebrating." Jenna smiled putting her pen down as Cayne just huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"He doesn't deserve anything to be given to him, not after what he's put us through. I'm just happy it's a break day with no experiments or 'strength training'." Harper frowned kicking her feet as she sat on the edge of the table.

"But maybe he doesn't want to actually hurt us and…I know there's got to be some good in him somewhere we just have to bring it out…and then maybe…maybe he'll stop." As she stared at the floor Jenna and Cayne glanced at one another before Jenna pulled her into a hug.

"You're too good for this world Harper, but if that's what you want to do then I don't see how it would hurt anything."

"Really?!" She beamed making even her brother smile, Jenna nodded before turning back to her working desk to look for something. After rummaging through her desk for a few minutes she found what she was looking for and handed it to Harper.

"What is it?"

"It's a compact disk filled with music or a CD for short. Simeon had bugged me last year for a copy of my Genesis CD and I just forgot to give it to him." The young girl paused smiling as she watched the excitement build up in the young angel's eyes.

"Would you like to give it to him? As a birthday present?" Harper nodded so vigorously that Cayne had to hold her head to get it to stop bobbing.

"I'll be right back!" She beamed before dashing down the hallway toward Simeon's office where he kept his door closed at all times. Once there her nerves took over, feeling like something was wrong she shivered before pushing the thought to the back of her head and knocked on the door anyway. At first there was only silence as she thought that maybe he had had gone home for the day without saying anything, he did like to do that sometimes but then after waiting a couple minutes she heard the click of the lock as the door opened.

"What?" Simeon asked irritated as he stared down at the shorter toon who's beaming smile was now gone, cocking an eyebrow he watched as she shifted nervously from side to side.

"Come in and make it quick I'm very busy." He said rolling his eyes observing how her nervous smile turned into a genuine one as she walked through the door. Curiously she looked around temporarily forgetting why she was there before the man cleared his throat drawing her attention.

"Oh right…S-sorry. Um…I-I have a present for you!" She beamed making his face to one of shock and surprise before returning to normal.

"For me? How thoughtful." She pulled the CD out from her wings and held it up to one watching his face for any reactions, for a second all he did was look over the little case as he examined the wording for anything of use to him.

"Happy Birthday Simeon!" She exclaimed smiling as a little smirk appeared on his face before putting the disk away, he kneeled down to her level and patted her head.

"Thank you my dear, no one has ever given me a gift like this before so thank you." She beamed.

"I knew there was good in you! Someone just had to be kind enough to help you show it." He smiled briefly before standing back to his normal height a frown now dawning his features.

"You are so naïve Harper, but that's okay with a little more 'training' we can get that fixed right up." Simeon's voice had turned dark as he turned toward his desk picking up the thing that he had been working on as he rolled it in his hand, Harper's smile had vanished as she began to back up toward the door.

"B-But you don't actually enjoy hurting us d-do you? R-Right?" Simeon laughed at the quiver in the angel's voice before turning to her with a devious smile on his face.

"Oh Harper you're too sweet for this world…too _**weak**_ but once I get done with you, you'll be strong like your brother I can promise you that." By now Harper had backed all the way up to the door, her wings pressing firmly against the cool wooden door as she turned rapidly to try to open the door but the handle was stuck.

"When will you learn your lesson Harper? Bad things always happen when you come to me alone…" As the screen showed Simeon forcing a needle into Harper's arm she turned it off for a moment before turning to the next video…the day she escaped from Quarantine…

 **Sep. 30th 9:00 am**

 **Quarantine**

"Alright Harper that was good, do it again. This time hit the target to your left before moving to the one on the right." Simeon smiled at the little angel's progress, one of the rare times where he complicated the toon. For a few seconds she felt proud until she sneezed...a death sentence in this studio; his gaze narrowed upon her but she ignored it as she punched the targets like instructed. For a few minutes she felt relief as the sneeze was gone, smiling to herself she hit the targets with ease until a familiar sensation coursed through her body and she sneezed again.

"ACHOO!" She sniffled a little before her eyes widened in horror when she heard Simeon clear his throat.

"Harper...dear...Are you sick?"

"N-No...i-it's the dust in here...y-you know...allergies?"

"Harper...Toons don't have allergies."

"..."

"You're sick...You know what that means don't you?" With a devious grin on his face he started to walk toward her as she backed away.

"N-No I'm f-fine I swear!" Shaking her head she turned and tried to run but he was already behind her, in one swift motion Simeon had Harper by the neck before walking out of the room.

"L-Let go!" Harper coughed trying to get him to let go as she clawed at his hands, still holding her by her throat he stomped down the hall with the sobbing angel in hand when Jenna caught sight of them.

"S-Simeon! What are you doing!? Let her go!" Jenna yelled trying to get the madman to let go.

"She's sick Jenna, she's going to quarantine." With a sickeningly calm voice he scoffed at her as he pushed passed slamming the door to his office open, Harper's eyes were wide as tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to breathe.

"No! You know that's a death sentence! Let me take care of her! Simeon please!" Jenna cried as she tried to stand in his way again, growling lowly he glared at the woman as Harper clawed again but stopped abruptly when he tightened his grip on her throat making her gasp before passing out.

"She has 3 days to get better or she gets erased!"

"Simeon no!" Jenna cried out causing Cayne to bolt out of his room just in time to see Simeon throw Harper into his office locking the door behind them. Inside the room he walked up to his desk, walking passed the angel's unconscious body on the floor he pressed some buttons smirking when his desk moved back and a trap door opened underneath. With a maniacal smirk he lifted her by a wing before dropping her down the trap door slamming it shut and sealing it behind her.

"Jenna what's going on?" Cayne asked rushing to her side trying to calm her down, but Jenna just shook her head as she peered into his loving eyes.

"Cayne...S-She's in quarantine...She's sick...if she doesn't get out he'll erase her."

"Shhh...Shh...We'll get her out, I'm not going to let him erase her." Cayne growled as he glared at the door where Simeon held her hostage.

Taking Jenna back to her office, Cayne helped her get settled for a few minutes before poking his head out the door gazing down the hall to Simeon's office.

"C-Cayne what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to scope out his office and see what I can find." Cayne said ducking his head back in quickly as Jason walked passed, Jenna sniffled wiping away a few tears as she watched her toon scheme.

"Please be careful Cayne, last time Simeon locked someone in quarantine he stayed in there all day...I-I'm not sure why he does this b-but it never ends well." The horned angel sighed, his wings drooping a little as he turned and walked over to his creator pulling her into a tight embrace. Leaning back he smiled sadly wiping away her tears.

"Stay here and I'll be back shortly." The room fell silent for a few seconds before the light ding of her clock rang out signaling it was 10:30 am. Sniffling again she nodded her head watching in worry as her toon cautiously walked out of the office and down the hall.

*In Quarantine*

Quiet echoes of footsteps above Harper sat up groggily holding her head trying to get her bearings, looking from right to left all she could see was darkness. A faint glow from the trap door above lit the room with what little light could escape through the cracks. Coughing softly she swallowed trying to bring moisture back to her mouth as she gasped for air.

'W-What..? W-Where? Oh no!' With eyes widening she rubbed her throat unconsciously as her eyes adjusted to see splatters of dried ink around the floor, whimpering she pulled her knees close to her chest as she tried to think of what to do. A cool chill sent shivers down her spine as the underground chamber chilled her to the bone, exhaling a shaky breath she could faintly see a little cloud of steam as her warm breath mixed with that of the cold air surrounding her. Above her she could hear heavy footsteps and the screech of a chair scooting across the floor, with a loud click and flick of a latch before the sound of the trap door opening echoed around the empty chamber. Bright light flooded the chamber momentarily blinding her as she scooted back as far as she could, her wings folding around her as her back pressed against the cold stone. A little ladder folded down into the chamber, sneezing lightly she didn't lift her head to see who had entered. After a few seconds the heave footsteps from above collided with the concrete, crunching loudly on little bits of broken stone as they neared her.

"Oh Harper dear, how are you feeling?" Simeon's soothing voice cooed as he kneeled in front of her taking her chin he forced her to look at him, black lines streaked her face from where her tears had flowed hours ago. He smiled snapping his fingers, sudden rattling sounds erupted into the chamber as chains shot out from the wall behind Harper forcing her back to the stone with such force it made her cry out. Simeon chuckled darkly as he reached into his pocket pulling out a syringe that gleamed in the light, flicking the end he watched with sickening satisfaction as she tried to get out of the chains but to no avail.

"Now hold still this will only hurt for a second." Firmly grasping her arm Simeon plunged the needle into her shoulder making her scream in pain as she tried to get away, black tears welled up in her eyes as she wailed in pain.

"W-Why are you doing this? What have I d-done to deserve this?" Whimpering she sobbed between coughs as Simeon removed the needle smiling in satisfaction, reaching forward he gently cupped her face face pulling her chin toward him he kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Because my pet, you only exist to be in pain. You only exist to bring forth the monster from your brother but it's taking a little longer than expected so in the mean time you're my test subject...well...for now..." Chuckling darkly he wiped a tear away with his thumb before slapping her across the face standing up as he did so.

"Knowing you brother and that menace Jenna they'll try to break you out and when that happens...hehe...well...let's just say they won't be expecting what comes next."

Whimpering at the memory Harper folded her wings around herself as a protective shield as the sound of Simeon's laughter cackled off screen, her body visibly shaking as she tried to wish away the memory of that day...the day Jenna died...

"Time to go my pet. Sweet nightmares..." Simeon laughed as he kicked on the trap door making sure the latch was locked before standing up and leaving for the day locking his office door behind him not knowing that a certain toon was watching his every move. As the staff left for the day Jenna was the last to leave giving a hug to Cayne as he came stalking down the hallway.

"Cayne did you find anything?" She asked as he stopped in front of her, his gaze downcast. He sighed.

"Not really but I'm hoping tonight I can find something since everyone'll be gone." Nodding Jenna gave him a hug before bidding him good night.

"Be careful Cayne, although no one else is here that doesn't mean that he still doesn't know what's going on." He nodded glancing at the security camera scanning the hallway behind them.

He stepped back in the room thinking of a way to get to Harper without being seen. Looking back at Jenna's desk he left to take a walk around the studio making a mental note of where all of the surveillance cameras were. After about twenty minutes of walking around a plan formed in his head and within a matter of minutes it is set into motion. Looking around to make sure that the cameras weren't on him Cayne made a be-line to Simeon's office ducking in the room before the camera switched positions.

"Harper?" Cayne asked walking further into the room looking around for the switch that Simeon used to close the door. After several minutes he smiled.

"Found it!" He exclaimed proud of himself, pressing the button he took a step back as he watched as Simeon's desk shifted and creaked as the trap door was revealed. With a light click the latch holding the door shut switched open allowing Cayne to pop his head into the dank room.

"Harper?"

"C-Cayne?"

"Don't worry Harp, I'm here to get you out." he said with a happy smile on his face poking his head into the pit with the light flooding the room before jumping down. A cough to his right caught his attention as he turned his head to see his darling sister chained to the wall, his eyes widening for a moment he rushed over to her and started to yank on the chains making her grunt a little. After a few minutes he finally manages to pull the chains off of her without hurting her, sighing in relief he smiles for a second. Reaching down he gently laid his hand on her forehead before lightly cupping her cheek, he frowned. She had a fever.

"Harper you have a fever...Did he do anything to you?" He whispered trying to be as gentle and caring as possible, she nodded her head coughing a couple times before she leaned forward onto his chest.

"H-He injected...something...told me I'm only alive to be his lab rat...t-to bring out your monstrous side...t-to...be in pain..." Whimpering a little she sniffled as a fresh wave of tears began to stream down her face, he growled.

"Don't worry Harp, I'll fix you up. Come on, let's go get you some medicine." She nodded lightly as he picked up her fragile form before walking back over to the ladder and carefully maneuvered his way back up with Harper snuggled in his arms. He smiled lightly kissing her head he watched as slept in his arms as he carried her down the hall to Jenna's office, he sighed.

"Night Harp."

With a tear in her eye Harper gets up and takes a few steps away from the couch by where Bendy was sitting, taking a few shaky breaths she tried to calm down when she felt Bendy's tail curl lightly around her wrist. Looking down she glanced at the mob boss just watched her quietly for a moment before unwrapping his tail from her moving it back to the spot beside him on the floor.

"You need a minute Angel Cake?" He asked watching her still directing everyone else's attention to her as they paused the video, she said nothing and walked into the kitchen away from everyone for a minute as she collected herself. After a few minutes she walked back in with a dazed expression on her face as she knew what was going to happen next, taking a seat on the armrest of the couch beside Bendy when she nodded and the video resumed.

"S-Simeon? What's wrong?" Walking through the doors of the studio Jenna ran into a rather upset co-worker as he stalked up to her with a malicious look on his face.

"S-Simeon?" Jenna stuttered as she walked over to him seeing the toons on the floor behind him writhing in pain.

"Cayne...Harper are you guys alright?" Jenna starts to run over right when Cayne looked up.

"Jenna, NO!"

"EUGH!" It was too late. Reaching for Cayne Simeon stepped in front of her impaling her through the chest, her eyes widening in shock as he twisted the blade before pulling it out. Falling to her knees Jenna's lifeless body collapsed into Cayne's arms as he held her there, watching as the life faded from her bright green eyes.

"J-Jenna?" He said with tears in his eyes, the world went silent as only the magical laughter of Simeon and Harper's pained whimpering echoed through the halls. With wide eyes he gazed upon Jenna's dead body not realizing the madman was still close bye ready to strike again...After several seconds Simeon yanked Harper from the floor causing her to yelp making Cayne turn around, rage in his eyes. Simeon smirked holding the little angel against him before taking the same knife he used to kill Jenna with, he plunged the tip of the blade through the angel's shoulder blade making her scream bloody murder.

He smirked, he got what he wanted he broke Cayne's heart...shattered his soul. Cayne got up and grabbed Harper forcing the man back a few steps before bolting toward the exit with Harper in his arms unaware that he had a chain still wrapped around him. They almost make it to the door when Cayne suddenly felt a hard tug try to pull him back into the studio, shoving her forward he tried to force her to leave.

"Harper get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" Watching as Cayne was pulled back into the studio she grabbed his hands trying to pull him back out the door.

"C-Cayne come with me, don't let go please...Please don't leave me.." Tears welled up in her eyes as Cayne's hands started to slip.

"No! Cayne stay with me please." With a heavy heart he looked into her eyes one last time.

"If one of us had to make it out...I'm happy it was you." Sighing he allowed his hands to slip through hers causing her to fall outside the door.

"Cayne no!" Just as the door closed Cayne was pulled back in causing him to hit the wall hard, Simeon seethed as he ordered Keith and Jason to go after her while he dealt with his little problem. With a look of pure hatred and loathing on his face Simeon forcefully grabbed Cayne by the wing heaving him to his feet.

"Y-You tried to leave...Harper escaped...YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!...No matter I have a way of getting what I want...even without that witch..." Pulling out a large bottle of acetone Simeon began pouring it onto Cayne's wing...Clutching his shoulder in pain Cayne cried out when Simeon stepped on his wing pinning him to the floor as his feathers melted before his very eyes.

"I. always. get. what. I. want..." Every word dripped with venom as he yanked on his wing.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" In one swift motion, Simeon ripped Cayne's wing clean off his shoulder making him scream out in pain.

"Oh dear Cayne...What happened to your wing? hahaha..."

Shaking so badly Harper fell off the end of the couch crying so hard her whole body vibrating with each sob.

"H-He..." She couldn't even find the words to express how upset she was when she was suddenly wrapped up in a warm embrace, looking up with tear-filled eyes she saw the flash of blue as Abel wrapped his wings around her. With large violet eyes welled with fresh tears as his gentle embrace warmed her heart but it didn't heal the shattered pieces. Bendy and the rest of their little group just looked at one another sadly as they watched her sob into the rebel's shoulder. Rubbing little circles in her back he shushed her quietly as the memories rushed back as her world crashed around her.

"Harper...sweetheart..." Johnathan said getting up off the couch kneeling down in front of her he watched as Abel released her wiping her tears away, he sighed. She glanced up at the flaming toon sniffling he offered her a hand up pulling her into a hug he stroked her hair as her sobs turned into soft hiccups.

"We can stop Harper, we didn't mean to put you through so much pain sweetheart." Wiping a tear from her eye he lifted her chin and smiled. She smiled too sniffling but her smile fell when a spare tape caught her eye, gently letting go Harper walked over to the TV and picked up the unmarked tape. Wiping her eyes she flipped it over in her hand before sighing.

"C-Cross...what's this one? It doesn't have a date or title on it." Sighing the fallen angel got up from the couch walking to her she held out the video for him to take a look.

"You probably don't want to watch this one Angel Cake...it's from a few days ago." Sniffling she remained silent before taking out the watched tape and placing the blank one in the TV.

"Harper you don't need to do this-."

"Yes I do..." With a stern look on her face she glanced at their little group drawing a curious gaze from Mateo as his solar masked turned to that of the crescent moon.

"O-Ok Angel Cake...Whatever you say." Cross sat back down on the couch between Jonathan and Mateo as Bendy and Abel sat on the floor, pulling Harper into his lap Cross wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling as he gently laid his head on her shoulder. Eyeing the two suspiciously Mateo cocked a non-existent brow.

"Are you two dating?" He asked turning everyone's attention to the sappy couple as the two looked at one another, a slight blush of embarrassment on both their faces she sighed and he just held tighter.

"No! It's a comfort thing!" Rolling their eyes the little group chuckled before turning back to the situation at hand as the last video played with Jason and Keith walking on screen.

 **Oct. 15th 9:00 am**

 **Present Day**

"JASON! KEITH! Bring Cayne here an strap him down. Make sure he doesn't move." Simeon's voice boomed through the screen as his two lackeys...ahem 'co-workers' appeared on screen dragging Cayne's unconscious body into the room before strapping him down to the examination table.

"Oh Cayne my boy...WAKE UP!" Simeon exclaimed slapping the unconscious toon across the face violently waking him from his slumber. Moving his head from side to side the male toon's eyes fluttered open taking a moment to adjust, he moaned in pain as Simeon's face came into view.

"S-Simeon...? What are you doing now?" His voice was raspy and quiet, slightly above a whisper really. But the man ignored his question and got straight to work walking over to the counter nearby as he looked through a set of red vials.

"Make sure it's tight!" Simeon exclaimed before walking around the table pulling on each restraint making sure they were tight. Smiling in approval at their work he took note of each restraint's location so he knew how to avoid them during surgery; Cayne's chest slowly rose and fell as he tried his best to get out but he was stuck. On his body there were seven restraints, two on each wrist and ankle, one around his neck with two more crossing over his chest leaving the center open for Simeon to do his dirty work.

"Today we are going to try something new...hehe" Simeon mused chuckling to himself as he walked back over to the counter grabbing four syringes with a new mixture that he was sure would force the transformation. Watching out of the corner of his eye Cayne growls lowly as the human motioned for Jason to get everything ready. With his heart racing and his body shaking the poor toon just sat and watched helplessly as the man came forth with the red concoction.

"You ready Cayne? Don't worry it won't take long." With widened eyes he watched in horror as Simeon forced the liquid into his body one by one as his body pulsed with pain causing him to cry out. After about an hour of watching and observing Cayne was still crying out in horrible pain, rubbing his chin in thought Simeon watched as his creation changed gradually, but it was never fast enough.

"If nothing changes in thirty minutes we move on to more intense experimentation. I want that demon out tonight!" He seethed momentarily glancing at the clock as it chimed '12:30 pm', he sighed running his hand through his hair as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"It doesn't seem like you are responding the way I'd have hoped Cayne, but none the less I have something to fix that..." Pausing he turned toward the two animators behind him, a wicked grin upon his face.

"Bring me the machines...I'll be right back I have to get something from my office...Get him ready for hook up." Turning on his heel, the young man disappeared into his office to fetch a small device from his desk, a small circular device rested on his desk with several tubes hooked to each side. He smirked taking the machine in his hand before returning to Cayne to finish what he started...Groaning in pain, Cayne whimpered a little when he heard Simeon enter the room with a small device in one hand and a scalpel in the other.

"Don't worry Cayne...This will only hurt...ALOT! HAHAHAHAH!" Cayne's eyes widened in fear as he watched in horror as Simeon sliced open his chest cavity before placing the device and tubes inside. As Simeon roughly but exactly cuts into his chest all that can be heard were Cayne's bone chilling screams as he was practically ripped apart, the man laughed at the toon's dismay showing him the little device before he passed out moments later.

"You see this little contraption Cayne? This little device is going to keep that serum pumping through those veins of yours. If you would have changed sooner I wouldn't have had to do this but, we must make sacrifices for the good of humanity." Snickering to himself as his two co-workers watched in horror at the scene before them, he latched the little device to the toon's heart placing the tubes into their designated places before sealing him up. Jason and Keith said nothing as the young man, their boss, directed them to take Cayne back to his room and chain him up.

"Make sure he can't get out, I'm going for a little walk...I need some fresh air after that ordeal." With a sickeningly magical cackle Simeon left the workshop and headed into the forested area along the border of Toon Town, breathing in a heavy sigh he stopped and listened as muffled voices could be heard not far from his location. Looking up to see one of his well placed security cameras he smiled hiding behind a tree as a familiar purple and white toon came into view.

Whimpering she remembered what happened next and directed Bendy to turn it off before it got too far into the video, nodding the demon stood up and walked over to the TV to turn it off right when it showed Cross following after Harper and Simeon. He hesitated, watching with curious eyes as he moved to the side allowing everyone to see what had happened while they were in that forsaken place. With tears in her eyes Harper turned digging her face into Cross's chest as her terrified screams of agony and hurt erupted from the screen, she knew what was there. She didn't need to look, they were at the part where Cross was impaled. Jumping from his lap Harper grabbed the remote and switched it off standing there her shoulders shook, fresh tears pierced her eyes as she tried not to remember the look on her partner's face when her brother impaled him.

"H-He was the one behind it all…h-he murdered our creator…tried to erase me…turned my brother into that monster…and all for what? So he could get some sick satisfaction from watching us suffer…" Covering her face she let the tears fall, their little group looked at one another before she felt loving arms wrap around her making the poor angel cry harder.

"We'll save him Harper…Don't you worry." She looked up wiping the tears from her face as Johnathan spoke for the second time that night, getting down on his knees he kneeled in front of her wiping a few stray tears away. They smiled at one another for a moment before he stood dusting himself off, a caring yet stern look on his face.

"We'll meet back here in a couple days, Bendy Abel since you two scouted there last time and were not spotted we need you to pinpoint every surveillance camera you can find and take them out. If we're going to have any chance of breaking him out we can't be seen. Mateo did you find out where Cayne is being held?" Mateo nodded his head as he finished scribbling down some notes before flipping through the book for the page he was looking for.

"His so called 'room' is a chamber that is stationed in the rear of the building, it's reenforced with steel plating and a special barrier to keep his darker half under control. When you enter the building it's a straight shot to the room if you can make it passed Simeon's office then its free game." Nodding his head Johnathan took a mental note as he remembered the blue prints from Harper's first day with Abel and Bendy.

Harper just nodded her head before registering what he just said.

"Wait you two were there before? When?!" Harper seethed taking a step toward the two as they took a step back, Johnathan casually answered a phone call from his wife for a moment before hanging up.

"I've got to go Harper, promise you won't hurt them too badly."

"Good night Johnathan see you tomorrow…" With a worried glance he left the loft closing the door behind him. Cross and Mateo sat on the couch frozen in place unsure of what to do as Harper began yelling.

"You two were there and you didn't do anything?!" Harper yelled as hot tears began to stream down her face again.

"Listen we uh…" Abel started only to be cut off as the little angel yelling again.

"Why were you even there?!" Bendy and Abel looked at one another nervously before sighing, the rebel started first.

"We were scouting for an ink heist, but when we got there…"

"Look Angel Cake, we didn't know that was going on; we were just there to get the ink." Bendy said rather annoyed as he pulled out a cigar and puffed a little.

"But then we saw that you were in trouble and had to hel -"

"I could've taken care of myself!" Harper cried crossing her arms over her chest as she turned away in a huff.

"Oh yea? And what would have happened if we weren't there huh? You would've gotten caught and dragged back to that hellhole and –!"

"BENDY!" Abel shouted to get the angered devil to stop; heaving a heavy sigh Abel walked up and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look kid we're sorry about what happened, we didn't know." At this point her shoulders were shaking with rage.

"You were there and you did _nothing_." Shrugging off his hand she walked over to her bedroom door gripping the door handle firmly she didn't bother to turn around; she couldn't face them like this…not anymore.

"Harper –"

"Get out. Both of you…" With her face as cold as stone she opened her door before walking through and slamming it behind her, on the other side she slid down the door with tears rolling down her cheeks as she just sat there and cried. A soft melody drifting out from her locket as she opened the silver wings to reveal their happy family photo; after a few minutes she hears a soft knock on the door before the gentle voice of Abel drifted through the door.

"Harper…I'm sorry…" As the sound of his soft footsteps faded away, the light click of her front door echoed through the loft as she sobbed holding her locket close to her heart.

On the other side of the door Bendy and Abel both shared a collective sigh before leaving, waving a soft goodbye to Cross the boys left leaving the grieving angel alone. Grunting lightly Cross got up from the couch as Mateo disappeared in a puff before making his way to her door, taking a labored breath he lightly knocked on her door.

"Harper? Sweetheart?"

"Go away Cross..." Sighing he leaned his head against the door before gently turning the knob, he slowly cracked open the door to hear the sound of his partner crying. She sniffled sitting on her bed as she held her pillow tightly in her arms as she sobbed into the soft fabric, knocking lightly against the frame he smiled a sad smile as her violet eyes lifted to meet his gaze.

"I don't want to talk about it." She muffled into her pillow turning her gaze downward.

"I'm not asking you to, but remember what you told me yesterday?" Taking a few steps closer to her bed he watched as she hid her face but nodded anyway, sitting on the edge of her bed he observed her for a few minutes.

"You told me that even in tough times my friends always have my back, that I didn't have to go through it alone...and now I'm telling you the same thing." Smiling as Harper hiccuped a little as he scooted closer to her.

"Harper after watching those tapes, we all saw what you went through and you have every right to be angry but it wasn't their fault they didn't know. Now you can sit here and pout by yourself but I know you're stronger than this. I've seen it firsthand." He paused scooting even closer to her as she scooted a little away from him, he smiled leaning over and grabbing her pulling her down into a surprise hug.

"Look I'm still new to this comforting thing so let me know if this isn't working." She giggled peering over the pillow that she still had into his black eyes, lifting her chin he kissed her forehead before snuggling her.

"Anyway you're friends and I adore you and don't want to see you hurt and we're going to do everything in our power to reunite you and your bro. Again i'm sorry if I seem a bit clingy but you did tell Abel you would take care of me while I was healing so it's only fair that I would return the favor for you." He nuzzled her head making her smile as he held her tight for a moment before letting go.

"And you wonder why you're single."

"Oh was that a compliment?" He smirked earning a playful glare from her as she laughed nudging him lightly.

"Yes now get out of my room."

"So you feeling better?"

"A bit...thank you." She smiled blushing earning a blush from the sappy angel as his tail flicked excitedly from side to side catching her eye.

"Whoa you have a tail?" Furrowing his brow for a minute he watched her confused before looking down to see his devil tail twitching by his feet, he laughed.

"Oh yea, I guess I do. I've gotten so use to it that I forgot I even had one." She smiled brightly giggling a little as he stood up and walked to her door.

"Get some sleep Angel Cake and I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Cross."

"G'Night Harper..."

[Now that that's outta the way, the next one will be happy I swear.]

*End Ch. 8*


	10. Apologies, Babysitting and Ink

Ch. 10 Apologies, Babysitting and Ink

Chirping birds sang their morning song as Abel stretched his wings, having slept only half the night he yawned rather loudly as he turned onto his side. From his loft high above the city, he watched as morning patrons walked about the streets as honest toons went to work after a long night's sleep. Squinting just a little bit he sighed as the sun's rays peaked through his window as the large flaming ball rose higher in the sky, fluffy white and grey clouds dotted the sky as they prepared to engage for that afternoon's thunderstorm. With his window cracked, a slight breeze blew into his loft bringing up with the sweet smells of the upper atmosphere as rain peaked over the horizon. He sighed, bringing one hand up to shade his face he gently rolled onto his back as he stared at the ceiling above him. It was quiet, just how he liked it but at the same time something felt off…Sighing again he glanced toward his door half expecting someone to knock and enter but no one came…well…not yet. A faint beep caught his attention as his phone pinged a missed call from his friend Bendicio, rolling his eyes he reached for the phone and picked it up scrolling through the many MANY messages that he had left him throughout the night. After a few minutes of scanning through he deleted all of the messages and just decided to call the goof ball instead.

Ring…ring…ring…

"Hello? Abel?" Bendy's sleepy voice rang through the screen, covering his mouth he stifled a yawn as Abel just sat there waiting for him to finish.

"So why did you leave me sixty messages last night?" He replied with slight irritation, he came to expect several messages from the mob boss whenever he found a new heist spot but when he was really excited? He had a tendency to go a little overboard…

"Well ya see…"

Knock, knock

"Hold on Bendy someone's at the door."

Momentarily putting Bendy on hold Abel walked up to his door just as the light knocks stopped. Upon opening the door he was greeted by none other than Harper, placing his phone down by his waist he casually greeted the angel like nothing was wrong.

"Mornin' Harper…What are you doing here?" She sighed.

"Look Abel…I…came to apologize to you and Bendy….Good morning Bendy." She said eyeing the phone he was trying to hide as Bendy yawned rather loudly.

"Mornin' Angel Cake." Sighing he brought the phone back up to within viewing distance. Abel bid her welcome, before closing the door behind her.

"Apologize for what?"

"For how I acted towards you both last night; I know you didn't know what was happening at the time and you were just trying to help and do your job…" She paused rubbing her arm as she stifled a sniffle.

"I was out of line and it wasn't right to yell at you both...I'm sorry you guys…"

"Don't worry about it Angel Cake, its fine." Bendy said from the phone.

"Yea it's ok Harper, we would have done the same thin' if it was us." Abel said patting her shoulder softly, she sniffled and nodded.

"Thank you...So…um…I'm gonna go…Cross should be getting up right about now."

"Oh Cross stayed with you last night huh?" Bendy asked smirking with a brow cocked, she blushed so much her halo started to melt.

"W-We didn't do anything you perv, I'm just helping him recover. He should be fine to go home today actually." Tilting her head she thought for a minute before nodding.

"Yep, anyway have a good day you guys. I'll talk to you later." Harper smiled waving a shy goodbye before turning on her heel and disappearing back downstairs. It was quiet for a minute as Abel listened to the light click his door made once it was shut, sighing he rolled his eyes glancing at the smiling demon on his phone.

"Seriously Bendy?"

"Oh like your mind didn't go there…Anyway I got a job for us today so meet me at the usual place and I'll explain more there."

"Bar at Toon Palace?"

"You know it pally! See you there!"

*Le Time Skip*

Breathing in the crisp morning air, Abel smiled as his feet gently touched the ground, running a quick hand through his hair he entered Toon Palace unaware of the downward spiral his day was about to take.

"Hey Elymas, what cha' doin' here so early? Hello Ms. Coco." He said with a nod.

"H-Hello Mr. Abel." Coco blushed shyly waving a quick hello before bolting off to bus a few tables.

"Good morning Abel. I work mornings every so often to switch it up. So where is Mr. Bendicio this morning?"

"He'll be here shortly…Speak of the devil." Abel chuckled pulling out a cigar as Bendy walked over waving hello to everyone.

"Ok Abel so I found this warehouse on the edge of town FILLED with different colored ink just free for the taking." Bendy's eyes lit up at the thought, Abel cocked a brow.

"Free for the takin' huh? Whose territory is it in?"

"Uh…Pete's. B-But this place has been abandoned for years I doubt he even knows it's there much less what it has in it."

"Bendy…" Abel said with a slight look of concern on his face.

"I bet it's a trap."

"Oh come on Angel Face it'll be a quick in and out…come on I'll drive."

"I'll fly thank you, what's the address?"

"Oh come on Angel Face it'll be faster if I drive. "

"No way Bendy now what's the address?"

"Fine…How about we make it a race? First one there buys drinks?"

"Bendy the address..."

"1368 Waterfall Drive." He said pouting like a child.

"Alright I'll see you there." Bolting out of the bar, the two wave goodbye before racing off to their destination, with Abel flying as fast as he could he chuckled watching as Bendy's car sped beneath him. He sighed.

'This is a bad idea…'

"I win Bendy your buying drinks tonight!" Abel exclaimed mocking excitement as his feet touched the ground, a tight knot forming in the pit of stomach as Bendy's sleek black car pulled up.

"Fine." He said rolling his eyes as Abel started to scout around the warehouse. Cautiously poking his head around every corner with his gun cocked he found nothing. When he came back shaking his head, Bendy shrugged and headed inside.

"It's too quiet..."Abel said looking around, shrugging again Bendy had a large grin on his face until he came to a grinding halt. A sudden wave of pain coursed through his body as his heart began to pound sending out shock waves as a darker force threatened to emerge. Beneath him a black pentagram turned red and began to glow causing him to wail in pain as he collapsed to his knees clutching his head.

"Bendy!" He exclaimed before being tackled to the ground by one of Pete's goons as Bendy's body began to drip black ink, shifting and growing in size Abel could only watch as his friend howled in pain. Forcing the goon off of him Abel tackled Bendy forcing him out of the pentagram, hissing in pain Abel watched as his buddy groaned still clutching his head as he shrank back down to his normal size.

"What the hell was that?!" Abel exclaimed punching another goon as Bendy recovered.

"W-Why would he have a pentagram on the floor?" Bendy whispered to himself coughing a little as he managed to stand back up using Abel as a crutch.

"Well well well, if it ain't the devil boss and his pet angel?" Pete mocked smoking a cigar as the mob boss groaned in pain.

"So…You think you can just waltz right in and take my ink ey? Well you ain't gonna muscle in on my turf so easily. We got ya surrounded." He laughed taking a puff on his cigar as his goons closed in on the two toons, helping Bendy to his feet Abel pulled out his brass knuckles on his wings and got ready for a fight.

"Bendy grab the ink and let's get out of here." He said punching a few goons with his large wings; Bendy just nodded darting to a crate of ink with Abel right behind him before making a mad dash for the door.

"After them! They stole my ink!" Pete yelled choking on his cigar smoke, growling in the background Abel shoved Bendy out the door and hopped into the getaway car just as Bendy got in and punched the gas.

"I don't know why I go with you on jobs anymore Bendy. They've all been traps!" Abel exclaimed pulling his gun from the holster and firing out the window as Pete and his goons hopped in their cars.

"Not all of them were traps…just these last two." Bendy smiled nervously as Abel just glared and ducked as a bullet whizzed past his head.

"Really? Today you stepped on a pentagram and started to morph into…something and last time Harper got trapped in Jason's car! I'd say they've been traps and we still walk into them anyway!" Growling he shot out the car window again this time earning a glare as he ducked back in again. Sighing Abel glanced at Bendy then at the ink and back again, Bendy narrowed his eyes knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"No…"

"We're gonna get caught if we don't."

"NO…"

"We don't have any other options Bendy; it's us or your car."

"But I just got 'er fixed!" He whined turning a sharp corner with Pete's goons still hot on their tail, Abel glared. Bendy Huffed.

"Fine!" With a big grin on his face Abel waited until they were on another turn before grabbing Bendy and the box of smuggled ink jumping out the door; with a large gust of wind Abel shot up above the pursuers with Bendy's frightened screams in his ear as he landed on a nearby building just as Pete's men barreled passed.

"My car…." Bendy whined watching it crash into another telephone pole.

"It's alright Bends you'll get a new one. Now let's go."

"No I'm not going with you." Bendy pouted crossing his arms as Abel dangled him off the side of the building.

"Well you don't really have a choice now do ya?" Glaring up at his partner in crime Bendy huffed as Abel rolled his eyes before picking up the ink and flying to Toon Palace with the pouty mob boss in hand.

"We're here."

"Finally! I could use a drink…"

"And a smoke…"

"Now yer talkin'." Bendy and Abel both smiled weakly at one another as they stumbled into Toon Palace unaware of the watchful eyes observing their every move.

"Elymas a Devil's Inferno and Blue Angel please," Abel sighed handing Elymas the money to pay for their drinks.

"I thought I was getting drinks…"

"You got next time."

"Thanks Angel Face." They grinned at one another before sighing; turning his head Abel heard someone clear their throat behind him, both men turned to see their friends staring at them with confused and irritated expressions.

"What?"

"What happened to you two?" Harper asked tilting her head to one side.

"Nothing." They say in unison and turned quickly back to their drinks. She narrowed her gaze.

"It's not nothing…you two are literally dripping all over the place…What happened?"

"A heist gone bad, that's all you need to know…" Bendy said throwing back his drink before ordering another.

"Whose territory was it?" Johnathan asked swirling his drink in his hand as he waited for an answer, and when none came he 'politely' asked again.

"Whose. Territory. Was. It?" Abel and Bendy glanced at one another and sighed answering unanimously.

"Pete's." Shaking his head Johnathan sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What am I gonna do with you…Was he there?"

"Yes."

"Did you get ambushed?"

"Yes."

"Hey I didn't know anyone was going to be there." Bendy said trying to defend himself making Abel's eyes roll.

"It was a trap."

"I didn't know it was a trap."

"Yes you did! I told you it was a trap from the start!"

"And yet you both still went." Harper deadpanned.

"And I still followed knowin' we were walkin' into a trap..."

"Yep, you followed because you llllooooovvvveeeeeee me."

"No because you're an idiot." Everyone just chucked at Abel's irritation.

"So other than that anything else happen?" Abel and Bendy both looked at each other thinking back to when Bendy stepped on the pentagram and quickly shook their heads before chugging their drinks.

"Nope!"

"So what are y'all doin' here?" Abel asked looking at Harper.

"What we can't just come and spend time with Elymas? And hangout?" Cross asked sarcastically.

"We were waiting on you two to get here so we could talk about what to do next." Harper answered as she lightly drummed her fingers on the countertop, before jumping up from her seat with Cross not far behind.

"Where are you two goin'?"

"We are going back to the apartment to discuss the plan. You comin' or are we going to have to come up with it ourselves?" She answered dusting herself off as Cross lead the way.

"We're comin'." Abel and Bendy sighed as Johnathan snickered at Harper's sarcastic remark before paying and bidding farewell to his old friend.

"BYE ELYMAS!" Harper yelled back as she left, making the bartender snicker.

"Bye Miss Harper." Waving goodbye Elymas turned to help his other patrons as the group headed out the door. A sudden beep drew Johnathan's attention when his beautiful wife appeared on screen, he sighed happily seeing her loving smile.

"Hello dear, would you mind seeing if Harper could babysit tonight please?" She sniffled on the other end before turning her head to sneeze followed by a collective 'bless you' in the background, he frowned a little.

"Sure I'll be by in twenty minutes to pick up the kids, would you like me to bring anything home?"

"Just your healing warmth is all I need. Achoo!" Chuckling lightly he nodded his head and bid farewell to his wife.

"Harper? May I speak to you for a moment?" The flaming toon said as Cross and Abel were about to take off, she nodded for a minute waving goodbye to the two angels as Abel quickly grabbed Bendy and bolted toward the apartment with the demon screaming bloody murder the whole way there.

"I know this is very last minute, but would you by any chance be able to watch my kids tonight? Belle's sick." Smiling apologetically he waited patiently for her answer and luckily he didn't have to wait long.

"I would love to Johnathan." She smiled sweetly watching as her boss and friend sighed in relief.

"Thank you, if you could let Bendy, Abel and Cross know I'll be late it would be much apprecriated; and I'll see you when we get there."

"Sure thing." Waving goodbye the little angel took off after her friends as Johnathan's butler and driver James opened the car door allowing the flaming toon to step inside before closing the door and darting to the driver's seat.

"Where too?"

"Home James, I have a couple of kiddos to pick up." James smiled in the mirror as he nodded his head pulling away from the curb. After about an hour, Johnathan and his kids arrived in front of their apartment building; glancing up toward the top floors he could see a faint glow where Abel and Harper's lofts were. Inside Harper dashed from room to room making sure that her loft was perfectly clean while Abel, Bendy and Cross just stood back and watched.

"You know you guys could help me." Harper huffed with her hands on her hips as she stood up fluffing a pillow.

"Why? Yer loft is already clean Harper, there's no need in cleanin' it further." Abel said yanking sed pillow out of her grasp before playing keep away as he tossed it to Cross who held it above his head. She pouted.

"You're mean! Give it back!"

"Say please."

"Please give it back or I'll shoot you." Dropping the pillow without a second thought Cross cocked a brow snickering as she caught the pillow in mid-air before putting it in its rightful place back on the sofa.

"Damn Angel Cake why are you so moody all of a sudden?"

"I'm not moody I just want to make sure the place is spotless before Johnathan and his kids arrive."

"Speaking of which…" A light ding and a knock sounded on the door before opening to reveal two very excited kiddos and one very happy father. Within seconds the kids had Harper wrapped in a bear hug on the floor, Cross smiled for a moment before Simon stuck his tongue out at him smirking as a familiar sensation crawled up the man's shoulder as the mechanical bug perched itself on his wing making him scream.

Both Simon and Rosanna burst out laughing as Cross danced around trying to get the bug off of his shoulder when Harper just giggled before grabbing his arm forcing him to hold still until she was able to take the mechanical menace off.

"Cross you need to hold still so I can get it off."

"Well hurry up it feels weird!" Snickering she removed the bug and placed it on Simon's head. The little boy just smiled as Johnathan just stood there for a moment observing with a smile on his face.

"Now kids be good for Harper no making any messes….Simon. Harper thank you again for watching them, we'll be right upstairs if you need anything." Laughing at Cross's embarrassment he patted his back before following Abel and Bendy upstairs, in the background Cross pouted for a minute before blushing as Harper waved goodbye.

"Alrighty kiddos who wants to make a pizza?" With large grins on their faces the two kids glanced at one another.

"I DO!" Racing into the kitchen Simon and Rosanna took a seat at the table while waiting for Harper to come in from the hallway, she smiled gently closing the door and walking into the other room.

"Alright kids since we're making pizzas we'll need everything on this list," She said handing Rosanna the list while Simon stood up from his chair to get a better look.

"I also have toppings you can pick from as long as you don't just eat them." The two smiled nodding their heads vigorously as they began grabbing the things that were needed, after about ten minutes they had everything they needed to get started.

"Miss Harper can we watch one of your movies?"

"Oh sure sweet pea, just look around and pick some you want to watch while I get the TV set up." After about 5 minutes of looking Rosanna found some movies…

"Miss Harper what are these?" She asked grabbing the angel's attention as she pointed to a large box filled with black tapes on the floor, her eyes widened.

"Oh um give me those, you don't want to watch those tapes they'll give you nightmares…." She said walking over to her with a nervous smile.

"Are they horror movies?" Simon asked picking up one to read the title, holding out her hand she politely asked for the tape in his hand that read "Experimentation Begins"[ Reference to the last two chapters]. With a saddened look on her face she placed the tape back into the box and placed it on a high shelf just out of the children's reach.

"I guess you can say that but those don't get watched." They pouted for a minute watching as she walked away from the shelf she hid the tapes on, glancing at one another a plan seemed to form until they were distracted by something equally exciting.

"So who wants to come help me make the dough?"

"ME!"

Meanwhile…

"Cross there you are what took you so long?" Abel asked looking up from the blueprints, noticing a faint blush on Cross's face he grinned.

"I was just saying goodbye to Harper…they…uh…they're making pizzas." He said trying to shift the subject to something different.

"No way! I wanna make pizza." Bendy pouted slightly before grinning nervously when Johnathan cocked a brow at him.

"You can make food later; we need to figure out how to get this done without being detected…" Johnathan said running one hand through his flaming locks as he scratched his head.

"Mateo said that Cayne was being held in a chamber near the back of the shop, it looks like there is an exit right by the room but it appears to be sealed off." The flaming toon said thinking out loud.

"So there is more than one point of entry?" Cross asked walking over to the table where the others were gathered, Bendy nodded his head. After about twenty minutes of mulling over the blueprints and their plans to get everyone out safely they hear Harper exclaiming something and then a big bang from below.

"What was that?" Abel asked glancing around the table.

"I don't know but I'm goin to go find out." Johnathan said as he turned to go downstairs with Abel and Cross on his heels.

"Harper!?" Abel yelled banging on the door for a second before slamming it open, Cross and Johnathan rushed in only to stop in their tracks. From the kitchen to the living room there was flour everywhere, and I mean EVERYWHERE. From top to bottom the fluffy white powder coated everything, Harper coughed little white clouds as Rosanna and Simon tried to stifle their laughter only to fail miserably.

"Harper are you okay?" Cross asked tip-toeing through the dust, she glanced up at him coughing a little more; he smiled and used one of his hands to wipe the powder from her face. She blushed.

"Hi guys…" Looking at Harper and then to the children Abel and Johnathan just snickered.

"What happened?" Johnathan asked as Simon and Rosanna rushed over giving him a hug, he sighed when they pulled away. Looking down he saw little white outlines of their bodies chuckling to himself he bent down and dusted off his pant legs.

"Well Simon went to go open the flour bag and before he got a good handle on it…uh…it fell and went everywhere. Hehe." Harper snickered lightly before sneezing a cloud of white getting some of the flour on Cross, he frowned dusting himself off as he walked back over to Abel and Johnathan.

"Simon please go get the vacuum cleaner out of the hall closet, Rosanna can you help me dust off the counters please?" Harper told the children, they nodded chuckling. Johnathan sighed shaking his head.

"After you get all cleaned up why don't you just order a pizza? It'll be cleaner." Snickering lightly he waved goodbye as they turned to leave when Harper stopped him.

"Would you guys like some? I can order an extra one and bring it up when it gets here." She suggested smiling; the three looked at one another when Abel and Cross's stomachs began to growl. Giggling she watched their faces turn red before dashing out the door, Johnathan just nodded with a smile.

"That would be nice thank you. Just get two of whatever you're getting and I'll pay the difference."

"Don't worry about it. Consider it a treat for helping me." He smiled turning on his heel he closed the door before heading back upstairs.

"Simon no more making messes ok?" Harper said kneeling down to his level with a smile.

"Okay." A little time later Harper got the kids settled with their pizza before taking the spare one upstairs. Knocking lightly on the door, she waited a few minutes until Abel appeared.

"Hey Abel, I brought you some extra pizza."

"Thank you darlin', just set it over there." He said waving her inside before closing the door, she smiled catching a glimpse of Cross and Johnathan talking about their plan. Cross glanced up catching her eye and smiled making her blush; hiding her face she placed their food on the counter and turned to leave.

"Harper dear, could you come here for a minute? We need to ask you something." Johnathan said catching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Sure…" Walking over she took her place between the flaming toon and fallen angel, looking over the blueprints she tilted her head confused; until Johnathan pointed to a room at the back of the complex where her brother was supposively being held, her eyes widened.

"Do you know anything about this room? Harper?" She was quiet and her face drained, sighing she blinked a couple times regaining her composure before nodding her head.

"Yes I know about that room…Simeon liked to call it the 'improvement chamber.' I…It…" She sighed running a hand through her hair.

'Go figure he would lock him up in there.'

"It was where I was 'improved' after my personality was found to be too _weak_ for his liking…So it's no surprise that he's locked in there…" Taking another deep breath she ignored their looks of concern as she ran her fingers along the prints.

"You can only get into that room from a door located down this hallway, it's an underground chamber lined with some kind of sound cancelling alloy…" Scanning the prints as quick as possible she grabbed a nearby pen and drew a large circle around the door.

"We would have to go in through that door, but the problem won't be getting him out. Knowing that sneak, he'll be waiting for us when we get there. But Simeon...we'll need to get the two away from one another if we are to have any chance in making a successful rescue with as few injuries as possible. But once that's done we can knock out Cayne and burn down the studio." Straightening her back she gave the pen back before turning on her heel to go back downstairs.

"Enjoy your pizza gentlemen." She said with a slight wave.

"Harper…What about Simeon..?" It was quiet for a second as she turned the knob and opened the door.

"Let him burn."

*End Ch. 10*


	11. Interactions

Ch. 11 Interactions

"What about Simeon?" It was quiet for a second as she turned the knob and opened the door.

"Let him burn." Harper said such malice it made the mobster shudder, with gleaming eyes she returned to the children heaving a heavy sigh she smiled.

"Have a good night guys." Closing the door the room went silent, the four toons looked at one another as Bendy shuddered again.

"How can someone so sweet be so cold?"

"Well he did torture her and her brother for years..." Abel said sighing as he ran a hand through his hair, Cross and Bendy glanced at one another.

"Yea but...she's so..."

"Innocent...and sweet...and loving..." Cross said blushing drawing Abel and Bendy's attention as Johnathan just sat quietly, rubbing his chin he glanced toward the door. After a few minutes the flaming toon stood up and walked to the door, Abel sighed watching as Johnathan left the room.

"I'll be back I need to go check on the kids." Closing the door behind him he sighed as he thinking back to the source of Harper's pain and torment.

"My poor angel." He sighed again, walking down the stairs to her loft a gentle tune drifted down the hall making him hum in wonder.

Knock...Knock...Knock...no answer. Johnathan lightly wrapped his hand around the knob and turned it quietly, upon opening the door his eyes widened slightly before turning into a smile. On the couch Harper laid with Simon and Rosanna snuggled into her wings while her locket played its soft melody, smiling softly he took out his phone and snapped a photo. He let out a soft sigh before quietly closing the door to head back upstairs.

"How are the kids doin'?" Abel asked peering up from the table as he shoved a slice of pizza into his mouth. Chuckling lightly to himself, Johnathan took out his phone and passed it around the table; Abel and Bendy chuckle as well before handing it off to Cross whose face turns bright pink as he gazed loving at the photo of the little angel sleeping.

"You know Cross you should just tell her already, we all know you like her." Bendy snickered as they all looked at him. Johnathan cleared his throat indicating that he wanted his phone back.

"Well it's getting late; I'm going to head downstairs and get the kids and head home. We'll pick this back up again in the morning. Have a good night gentlemen...and Cross I'd tell her soon before someone else does." Turning on his heel, the flaming toon left Abel's left walking down the stairs to Harper's apartment.

Knock...Knock...Knock...Nothing but suddenly the knob turned and a very sleepy Harper greeted him in the doorway.

"Oh hello Johnathan...What time is it?" Smiling softly he glances down at his watch.

"It's 10:30pm..." She nods letting out another yawn as she ushered him inside.

"Oh well let me go wake them up then." Harper said walking over to the couch before gently nudging Simon and Rosanna awake.

"Come on darlings time to wake up, it's time to go home." Watching how gently Harper woke the kids he couldn't help but smile.

"H-Hey dad." Simon said with a long yawn, rubbing his tired eyes he stumbled over to his father's waiting arms before drifting off to sleep again.

"Come on Rosanna time to go home and get you two to bed." Holding out his hand, the flaming toon waited for his little girl as she gave Harper one final hug before taking his hand.

"Bye Miss Harper," Rosanna said with a yawn, gripping her father's hand tightly she yawned again before waving good night.

"Good night Harper...Thank you again for watching the kids. We're meeting at Toon Palace in the morning." He watched as she nodded her head sleepily waving goodbye, he chuckled lightly as Harper opened the door and ruffled Simon's hair but he was fast asleep.

"Good night...see you tomorrow..." She yawned waving goodbye.

As the morning drifted through the trees a small glint made it through a blown glass window that had long since been broken and left in disrepair. In this dark desolate place the horned angel sat, chained and bloodied Cayne's body rested against the cool stone as he mentally prepared himself for the torture that was to come. A gentle breeze blew over his body making him shudder and shiver beneath the chains, as the mornings were getting colder the pain he felt each day continued to rise whether it wanted to or not. Resting his head against his arm he sighed opening his eyes slightly to look around at the dismal room he was chained in each day, the 'improvement chamber' is what he called it. To him it was anything but, located at the very back of the little studio it sat closed off to those who didn't know where it was…hidden in plain sight only few had access to this room and it wasn't pretty. Down the hall he could hear the click and creak of the front door opening and heavy footsteps walking down the silent corridor, it was Simeon. Always bright and early he loved his work just as much as he hated it. Rolling his head to the other side Cayne sighed and waited for the torture to begin, in his head he could feel the presence of evil rising within himself but he managed to keep it at bay…for now.

'And it begins again…' Cayne thought to himself sadly as the door to his room screeched open and Simeon walked in. He didn't look as dapper as he usually did in the morning, the long days and longer nights of experimentation and torment must be getting to him, Cayne rolled his eyes at the thought of sympathy for this madman but he still had to wonder if there was even any humanity left in him or it he was just running on autopilot.

'Best not to think about it.' He thought watching the man approach him but something was off. There were no taunts or long winded explanations just silence, he observed the man with suspicious eyes as he walked around in a daze. Upon further inspection he noticed a new scratch on his face, his left half of his face was still black with ink from the last failed experiment but what he didn't see was the look of pure hatred and loathing in his eye. It was on days like this, from what he could remember, the day would go off without a hitch meaning it would be strength training and little to no experimentation or…it would be one of the worst days in his life. And of course…it was the latter.

As Simeon slowly came out of his morning fog he smiled wickedly at the restrained toon, walking up and kneeling he tapped on Cayne's chest making him wince in pain for a moment before standing back up and stalking out of the room. It would be hours before the other two employees would arrive and in that time, while they were alone Simeon did the unspeakable. A few minutes later the young man came back in with his arms full of syringes, extra restraints and other things such as knives and tube-nosed needles that would make even the strongest man or toon cower in fear.

"Today we are going to test out your pain tolerance to see if it has improved any. I will take some ink samples from you and examine them to make sure everything is going as planned before I bring out Payne." Simeon spoke with such clarity and calm that you would think he was a doctor giving someone a standard checkup only without the blood-pressure gauge and wellness testing.

"Alright let's get started shall we?" Simeon said with a smirk on his face for a moment before it shifted to a frown. Instead of shrinking back in fear he just sat there and sighed preparing himself for the torment to come, the man watched the toon like a hawk waiting a few minutes before his evil smile returned.

'So he's finally on the verge of breaking…just a little longer.'

*Le Time Skip*

After several hours of torment and screaming a familiar chime rang through the building, extracting the last of the needles Simeon stood up and stretched as Cayne coughed up ink. His entanglement of chains now dripped with fresh ink staining the silver with its sticky darkness, Simeon sighed turning on his heel to disappear for a moment before returning with a plate of 'food' in his hand. Placing it on the floor in front of the tired toon he gently removed the chain across his chest allowing him to slump forward, loosening his chains just slightly he stood up and nudged the plate closer to him.

"Eat up Cayne; you're going to need the energy." Cackling loudly Simeon left the room slamming the door shut as he and his co-workers left for lunch. Sighing in relief he glared at the door as he rubbed his numb arms to get them to function properly once more.

"Monster…"

' **How ironic as he made you into one…'** A deep voice echoed from the depths of his mind he rolled his eyes.

'Shut up, you're next.'

' **Yes but unlike you I have a plan.'**

'Yea because that worked _so_ well last time…You better at least mame him this time, I don't want to be stuck in spikes again. It's bad enough I have to deal with all those fricking needles.' The voice just laughed before going silent, Cayne sighed again. Carefully reaching for his plate, the horned angel grunted as the chains across his legs held him firmly in place. After a few minutes of eating quietly he hears some rustling in the bushes outside his window, sighing inwardly he ignores the rustling until he hears a voice on the wind.

' **Did you hear that?'** His inner demon asked trying to get his attention; he shrugged making the chains screech along the ground.

'Probably just a squirrel or something.'

' **A squirrel doesn't say ow moron. Someone's out there.'** Sighing again Cayne swallows his last bite and leans his head against the wall.

'It's not going to matter.'

' **Just do it or** _ **I'll**_ **do it for you.'**

'….Fine…' With a deep breath he called out, believing no one would hear him he shrugged until a voice answered him back.

"Cayne?" Jumping in surprise his eyes widened at the sound of his name, taking a deep breath he tried to turn toward the window to see who it was that had answered him but even with his arm links loosened he still couldn't move. He sighed.

"Yes…Who's there?" He wheezed once again trying to turn his body, after a few seconds of silence he just settled on leaning his back to look up. And look up he did, and what he saw surprised him. With large eyes he looked up into the faces of two toons peering back at him through the window. Blinking a couple times he shook his head thinking that he was just seeing things but when he glanced back they were still there.

' **See I told you someone was there.'**

"W-Who are you? You need to….leave this…place. It's dangerous…!" He tried to warn them but he just ended up making his chest hurt.

'Who's there? Who are you talking to?' Cayne's evil side said bothering him, he sighed inwardly.

"Whoa calm down there pally, we're here to get a grip on the situation. I'm Bendicio and this is Abel. We're friends of your sister Harper." Bendy said slipping his tail through the broken window to shake hands or uh…tail with him.

' **Come on Cayne who are you talking to? What do they want?'**

'They said their names are Bendicio and Abel…they're friends of Harper…They want to help us get out of here.'

' **Huh…well…that's interesting. And how do they intend to do that?'**

'Idk…'

"Hey you okay there buddy? You're kinda zoning out." Bendy asked as Abel stood back keeping watch.

"Huh o-oh sorry…just uh…thinking…It's nice to meet you both." Cayne smiled as his tail weakly wrapped around Bendy's giving it a shake before retreating back to the floor.

"So…um…how do you intend to….help me…? I can't….exactly move at the….moment…." He wheezed drawing silence from the window, he frowned.

"Well right now we are going to take out all of the security cameras as part 1 then we will…."

"Bendy get down their coming!" yells Abel pushing Bendy back into the bushes as Cayne moves back to his spot when Simeon walks in cracking his knuckles.

"Alright are you ready for some more testing?"

"Why do you do this huh? Do you get some sick thrill out of all of this or are you just trying to make yourself feel like the stronger man while you're putting down a toon. Harper and Jenna were better and stronger people than you could ever hope to be…and even harper got away!"

"Oh you feel like being brave now do ya!? Well let's just see where that gets you." Simeon says as he picks up Cayne and slams him against the wall making Bendy and Abel shudder. Upon slamming Cayne against the wall he switched to Payne who reached out and slashed him. Backing away he looks up and says

"You sneaky bastard…You'll pay for this! Jason Keith! Chain him up and make sure he can't move." Simeon says as he limps out the door with Jason and Keith following close behind. All three humans leave to take Simeon to the hospital. After hearing everyone leave and without knowing Abel and Bendy were still there Cayne and Payne start yelling at each other.

"Great…just great Payne…simply wonderful."

" **Hey at least I got him this time."**

"Yea but he's still alive Payne…How are we supposed to get…out of here if he's still alive...?"

" **Well I don't see you with any bright ideas. Plus he's injured now so that should stop the experimenting for a while."**

"Or make it worse! You know what he's going to do when he gets back?!" Cayne exclaimed raising his voice only to end up with a coughing fit as he wheezed.

" **Better calm down angel boy, you don't want to die just yet. Especially if you want to see that precious sister of yours again."**

"S-Shut up…L-Like she'd want to…see me again anyway…" He sighed sadly for a moment thinking of Harper's sweet face.

"Not like this…"

" **You're right she probably already forgot about us, especially after the fun we had last time."** Payne chuckled darkly for a moment before Cayne regain control.

"You weren't supposed to hurt her!"

" **Well when Simeon shoots that stuff in our veins I can't help but get a little…** _ **wrathful**_ **."** Snickering more to himself then anyone Payne laid his head back against the stone glancing over the chains that held them there.

"C-Cayne?" Bendy's voice quivered from the window, Payne tilted his head back and caught sight of the demon making his eyes widen. He smirked.

" **So you're who he's been talking to….well isn't this interesting…"** He paused shifting his eyes over to Abel as he stood within view of the window, **"Very interesting indeed…"** Payne chuckled darkly for a moment before the sound of a door slamming open and heavy footsteps once again marching down the hall he frowned bring his head down to its original position the demon sighed.

" **You two best be going before you end up my new toys. Oh and tell Harper…if she knows what's good for her, she better not return or there'll be** _ **hell**_ **to pay."** Just as the door slammed open and a very pissed off Simeon stalked in with a knife drawn Payne's face turned to stone. Outside the window Bendy and Abel shivered as they heard dragging chains and ripping flesh as Simeon unleashed his wrath upon the poor toon. Nodding toward the grove of trees nearby Abel grabbed Bendy and pulled him along until they made it to an area where they could stand.

"Well that was the most unsettling thing I've ever heard…" Abel said shuddering a little at the remembrance of Payne's voice as he glanced around spotting two security cameras looking in different directions.

"Yea, anyway we still have a job to do." Bendy said glancing up at the two cameras, the two nodded to one another and jumped up into the trees to take them out. In one swift motion the two machines were out of committion, turning their heads the two toons shared a collective sigh as they saw the trees lined with multiple cameras.

"Man, how paranoid do you need to be to have this many cameras?" Bendy asked snickering as he smashed another camera. Abel sighed.

"Paranoid enough to have the place soundproofed and in the middle of nowhere." Shaking his head he too smashed another camera before hiding behind a tree as one turned to face them for a minute before rotating away.

"Come on let's just get this over with and get back. We need to let them know about Cayne."

"Right."


	12. Rescue and Turmoil

Ch. 12 Rescue and Turmoil

"Oh come on sweetie, I bet he'll love it!" Dixie purred as she tried to coax Harper out of the changing room, Belle and Coco just sighed as they waited for the shy girl to emerge when her phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Belle, is Harper there? It's important that I speak to her right away." Cross's smooth voice drifted through the speaker.

"Oooooooo is that your boy toy?!" Dixie exclaimed taking the phone from Belle, with a sly look on her face the rag-doll purred making Cross blush.

"H-Hello Dixie...C-Can I speak to Harper please? It's important."

"My, no wonder she's taken a liking to you that voice of yours is to die for!" Cross's face flushed bright red, he coughed trying to regain his composure.

"Dixie this is serious, please!" She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine...Hey Harp! You're man needs to speak to you!" Sighing loudly Harper rolled her eyes before emerging from the dressing room, with a stern yet nervous look on her face she walked over to the feline and took her phone from her.

"Hi Cross what's up?" He was silent for a minute as his face glowed a bright pink as black ink slowly started to drip, in the background she heard laughter and a sigh before Abel grabbed the phone from him.

"Hey Angel Cake, yer lookin' cute today." He winked making Harper blush.

"U-Ummm...T-Thank you Abel...I-Is Cross alright? He seemed kind of nervous." Glancing behind him he chuckled as Cross's face started to turn back to normal until he glanced up at the phone to see Harper's worried face causing him to start to melt again.

"Yea he's fine, anyway Harper. Bendy and I spoke to your brother earlier today..." He paused a moment, his face stern.

"We need to talk as soon you get back from your girl's trip. Meet us at my loft, we're going to form a plan to get Cayne out tonight." With a determined look on both their faces, the two angels nodded a swift goodbye before hanging up.

"What is it dear?" Belle asked concerned as Rosanna ran up to her smiling in her new dress.

"They spoke to Cayne...I need to go..." Harper sighed walking back to the dressing room to get changed into her normal clothes.

"Who's Cayne?" Dixie asked curiously as Rosanna looked worriedly at her mother's solemn face.

"Um...Harper honey...Who's Cayne?" Belle asked smiling for a moment nodding in approval at Rosanna before the little girl dashed back to the changing rooms.

"He's my brother we are going to…go see him tonight…"

'In a way…' Harper thought to herself as she opened the door to her changing room before stepping out in her normal attire.

"Go see him? Ooooooo...Can we go?" Dixie asked with a sly smile making Coco blush.

"NO! Um…No sorry you can't…It's very important that I go and meet up with the guys…Um Belle, Johnathan will be able to explain everything to you later."

"Alright dear...If you hold back a minute we can all leave together. I need to be getting this little one back home anyway." Belle said smiling at her little girl as she returned in her normal clothes as well, her bunny ears drooping slightly at the sight of the angel's long face.

"Yeah we should probably be getting back too." Coco said chuckling lightly at Dixie's pouty face.

"I'm sorry for leaving so soon ladies."

"It's alright Harper. We'll see you later dear...and Harper?"

"Yes?"

"Please be careful tonight." With a saddened smile Belle and Rosanna waved goodbye as their ride pulled up to the curb. With a quick hug to the two bunnies Harper waved farewell before heading off toward home.

'I can't believe they spoke to him! I hope he's alright. I wonder how he's doing? How are we going to get him out?' As questions raced through her mind she didn't notice the rapidly approaching building until she glanced up from her thoughts as Abel opened his window, chuckling he reached out with his large wings catching her before she crashed into the floor.

"T-Thanks A-Abel." She stammered out as he set her on her feet, blushing slightly she coughed lightly as his chuckles subsided.

"You have to be more careful Angel Cake, we can't have you crashing into buildings now can we?" With a slight smile she lightly nudged him before walking over to the table where the rest of the crew sat waiting.

"Hi guys…Hi Cross…" She smiled blushing slightly causing him to look down at the table blushing as he waved a small hello. Bendy and Abel just snickered at the fallen angel's sudden shyness as Johnathan just rolled his eyes.

"So what's the plan? I was told you actually spoke to Cayne? How is he? Is he alright? Is he alive? Well of course he's alive you couldn't have talked to him otherwise..." Harper rambled a little, her thoughts trailing off when her friends looked sadly at one another. Bendy sighed gesturing for the flustered angel to take a seat.

"Yes, Abel and I spoke to him…and his demon side today…" Bendy said trailing off as he caught a glimpse of Abel shuddering at the memory.

"Wait...You talked to Payne? You didn't mention that Abel…How is that possible?" She cocked a brow. Her gaze borrowing into the rebel angel as he sighed; pulling out a cigar from a hidden pocket he lit up and puffed for a second before answering.

"Well...We didn't really speak to Payne but we heard the two yellin' at each other when Payne didn't kill Simeon. He's in bad shape Harper… We didn't see more than his face but with how beat up his head was…We can only imagine what the rest of him looks like...He's very unstable Harp...He gave us a warning before we left..." Glancing nervously at one another Bendy was the first to look away.

"Tell Harper that if she comes back there will be hell to pay...Angel cake this is gonna to be very dangerous." Bendy said glancing between the three. Johnathan and Cross stayed silent while Harper was distraught with conflicting emotions.

'What do I do? Should I stay? No…I abandoned him and he's my responsibility…I won't forgive myself if they get hurt because of me.' With a firm nod she stood quickly. Pushing her chair back she slammed her hands on the wooden table top.

"Well I'm going and none of you are gonna stop me. I left him there...," She paused as her voice started to quiver earning her a light pat on the back from Johnathan as she sat back down with glassy eyes.

"I-I can't abandon him again..." She paused again, her sadness quickly changing to rage.

"And I want to be the one to make Simeon pay for what he's done." Her violet eyes turned dark for a second as each word was spoken with such hate and venom that even Johnathan and Cross scooted away from her a little. Taking a deep breath she exhaled turning back to her sweet self, she sighed directing her gaze back to the angel and demon duo.

"Now then Bendy, Abel you took out all of the security cameras?" The two nodded slowly.

"Yes."

"You also said before that there was a broken window in the room where Cayne is being kept." Johnathan said straightening his lapel before smoothing out his coat jacket.

"Yes." He nodded glancing at his watch then up to the clock Abel had hanging on the wall.

"6:00pm…They should be gone by now..."

"Not necessarily." Harper interrupted.

"His two lackeys may be gone but Simeon will still be there, he always is. And he won't just let us walk in there and take him either..."

"What do you propose we do Harper?" Bendy asked watching as the little angel rubbed her chin in thought, glancing over the group around her she sighed. Standing up once again, she pushed her chair back as she turned toward the window taking a deep breath in and out she clasped her hands together before turning face.

"Simeon will stay late, especially if he knows something is up." She paused locking eyes with Abel.

"We will need to make a distraction; there is no question that he'll be waiting for us."

"Abel, Bendy you've been there a few times already so I will need you both to go back to the broken window around the back of the building." As she started to scheme she paced back and forth her wings fluttering anxiously.

"I know the layout of the entire studio so I would be the best one to get in and out, Cross you'll be with me. Abel, Bendy you'll both be back up. If everything goes as planned we should be in and out before Simeon even realizes what's going on. Which leads me to the best part...Johnathan..." She smiled deviously as she turned on her heel to face the flaming toon. He cocked a brow.

"Johnathan, I will need you to make a distraction."

"And what would you have me do Miss Harper?" She smiled slyly making the male toons shiver.

"You...Are going to set his car on fire..."

 _ **[A/N: For this next part there is a fighting scene…I apologize in advance I don't usually write these so there is a good chance that it's going to be bad…sorry….carry on.]**_

As the soft moonlight gleamed through the trees five silhouettes stood hidden beneath the canopy as they made their way toward the brick building hidden beneath a shroud of darkness. A cool breeze blew through the leaves making the little group shiver slightly. Taking a deep breath Harper turned around to face the group, catching a glimpse of each toon she nodded.

"Alright everyone know the plan?"

"You sure you want to be in there for this? It's gonna be rough Angel Cake." Cross said with a hint of worry, she smiled sadly. Turning her head she swallowed the knot in her throat before nodding.

"I need to do this. Ready to move when you are Johnathan." Cross sighed catching Abel's eye, he knew he was worried for her but this was something she going to do with or without their help.

"Everyone's radio tuned?" Johnathan asked checking his watch to make sure everything was synced, they nodded.

"Check."

"Okay…Let's move." Waving goodbye the group split, Johnathan ran right heading toward Simeon's vehicle, Bendy and Abel went around back while Cross and Harper hid behind a tree near the entrance. Silence fell, nothing was heard except for the whistling wind as it rustled the trees around them; swallowing again Harper's nerves began to fray as she started to shake. Whether from fear or excitement she couldn't tell, her palms started to sweat and she thought for a second that she would have a mental breakdown if it wasn't for her partner beside her. Lightly gripping her shoulders Cross squeezed every so often to help her calm down, she sighed smiling up at him until a sudden flash of light caught them by surprise and a loud explosion rocked the area around them.

Taking a cautious step forward Harper swallowed hard as she waited for Simeon to come rushing out the door. She sighed deeply when she heard the harsh steps crashing upon the floor before the steel door flung open slamming against the building's brick exterior. The silver haired male stood firm in his place, lightly pushing his round glasses back up the bridge of his nose he glared out into the night before his eyes widened in horror. A few yards away sitting in the parking lot was a ball of fire, taking a few steps forward he growled racing toward his corvette that was now a flaming case of machinery and car parts.

Without a moment to lose Harper pulled on her partner's sleeve as they both bolted into the building just as the large door closed behind them. The studio was just like she remembered it, dark and brooding with ink stains along the walls and floor. Through all of his restless nights apparently Simeon had forgotten to clean up after himself. Exhaling a shaky breath she could see a small cloud form in front of her as she proceeded with caution, the floor beneath them creaked and moaned with each step but that was nothing compared to what they heard next...Laughter...deep...dark...cackling...laughter. The sound of pure evil in its purest form surrounded them, from every angle it bounded off the walls as the sound of clicking heels and scratching claws echoed from down the hall.

Outside, Johnathan snuck through the trees back toward the studio as Bendy and Abel rounded the corner breathing so hard he thought they would pass out. Eyes wide, they glanced down the way to see Simeon's silhouette standing against the flames.

Quickly and quietly they opened the door, the screech of metal against the ground echoing loudly through the long corridor drawing the attention of those who waited inside.

"Cross, Harper! We have…a...problem..." Trailing off Bendy and Abel's eyes went wide as they peered down the hall at the demon stalking toward them. Once again the laughter tore through the corridor, shifting into position the four readied themselves for a fight but happened next shocked them.

"Well, well, well...What do we have here? Trespassers...and on my turf? Well isn't that annoying?" A voice as cold as stone spoke from the dark as the demon suddenly appeared before them, with a sickening smirk he observed them as he circled around the small group. Abel balled up his wings as he cocked his gun never taking his eyes off the toon as he came to a stop in front of him and Bendy. The two mobsters stood firm under his gaze faltering only slightly when his smirk widened, as he took a step closer he watched in amusement as they took one back, he laughed.

"Aren't you happy to see me boys? After all you were so determined to get me out the last time you came here and what now? You're too afraid to even bat an eye for fear of me attacking you. You're pathetic." The two growled as Bendy bared his pearly whites ready to strike.

"Cayne stop, this isn't you." From the other side of the group Harper tried to control herself as her breathing quickly became labored, in one swift motion Payne now stood directly in front of her holding her chin in one hand as his other rested behind his back. Using one thumb he gently rubbed her cheek, his eyes narrowing as he searched hers for what he knew was there...love and fear...fear of the creature he had been turned into, fear that her brother was no longer himself, fear of him being...a monster...

He smirked.

"Harper...Oh how I've missed you dear sister...it's such a shame that we were to meet under these circumstances..." Standing up straight his hand lingered on her cheek for a moment more, his tail secretly curling around her leg and torso as he kept her eyes on him.

"T-This isn't you Cayne...You can come back with us, we'll help you and..."

"Help?" He tightened his tail around her the razor's edge digging into her skin as he pulled her toward him, within seconds Cross drew his weapon and was ready to fire when Payne held her in front of him like a toon shield.

"Ah ah ah...We don't need you getting too hasty now do we? Not if you want her out of here _alive_." She whimpered lightly drawing Payne's eyes to hers and for a moment they turned blue before flashing red again. Sniffling she glanced toward her friends watching as they stood defenseless, she thought for a minute, her eyes quickly scanning the area for something when her ears picked up the sound of crunching gravel emerging from outside as Simeon returned to the studio with a burnt metal pipe in his hand. He smiled upon opening the door, seeing as the toons had already been backed into a corner with Harper in Payne's grasp.

"Well I see you've got yourself some new toys, don't you Payne? How interesting..." Harper watched as Simeon strolled into the studio smirking at her while ignoring her friends. Cross was the first to notice when the two toons made eye contact, there was a gleam in her eye as she smiled. Nodding his head slightly he reached behind him; Bendy's tail had been cautiously swishing behind him since they came into the studio and if he timed it right they may have a chance.

3…

2…

1...

Cross pulled on Bendy's tail making him jump.

Abel pushed him toward Simeon causing a distraction as Cross lunged forward landing a hit on Payne making him release Harper.

He growled making a swiping motion when Abel and Cross switched positions allowing Abel to pin Payne to the wall with his large wings as Bendy tackled Simeon.

He missed causing Simeon to land a blow to Bendy before bolting passed them.

Harper reached out to stop him but he pulled her wings causing her to spin around for a second before chasing after him.

Simeon stopped in the hallway with a device in his hand, he smirked pressing the button.

Payne screeched in pain before pushing against Abel's wings forcing him to fall back into Bendy and Cross.

Hitting the wall Cross banged his head, his hand falling to the floor and grasping on the pipe that Simeon had so carelessly tossed aside.

Bendy and Abel forced him back as the three of the them go to punch Payne, turning quickly he caught Cross's fist twisting it around with a sickening snap making him drop the pipe.

As it clanged to the floor Abel circled right for a blow but he was caught as Payne turned back around slamming Cross into him making them both collide into the hardwood floor.

Standing with a growl Abel reached for his gun, only to have Payne tear it away from him as his tail sliced his arm.

The gun clatters to the floor with a loud bang as it went off, shooting a stray bullet into the wall shattering a glass window behind them. Payne growled as he went on the defensive.

"Come on angel, you can't be getting tired already!" Simeon exclaimed dashing into a doorway waiting for her to catch up, gritting her teeth she growled as her fury started to take over.

At this point the two were playing a game of cat and mouse as Simeon taunted her waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Catching a glimpse of him, she chased him into the back room where he hid behind the door until she ran inside.

THWACK!

Simeon landed a blow to the side of her head knocking her off balance and into the wall beside her.

She growled stumbling a bit as she held onto the wall, her eyes rapidly searching the room for a weapon as the adrenaline pumped wildly through her veins.

Smirking she spied an unused ink cart not far from her as he went in for another blow she grasped for the ink cart beside her and slammed him across the midsection knocking him down to the floor.

Out in the hall, Payne moved in for a strike on Cross as he's pinned against the wall.

Gasping he quickly dodged out of the way causing Payne's sharp claws to penetrate a gas line lighting a spark.

Back to Simeon and Harper, she's being reckless. Her calm and collected demeanor, gone out the window. As flashes of the torture and torment of her brother crossed her mind, her anger surged.

Shooting at him every chance she got before running out of bullets, she glared at the empty magazines before she carelessly tossed her weapons aside clenching her fists as she tried to land punches.

Smirking she landed one across Simeon's face breaking his glasses, he cursed at her before he latching onto her wings and throwing her into a medical cart.

He laughed like a madman as he pulled out the ink gun, the very thing he used to create them and turned the dial.

Aiming it at her, he fired missing her by just the tip of her wing.

She watched with wide eyes and racing heart as the shot pierced the wall erasing it from existence. Swallowing her fear she tried to go in for a roundhouse kick but he dodged grabbing her wings again he pinned her to the wall.

Growling she struggled to get out of his grasp when a sudden blast from the hallway caused the building to shake, allowing her enough time to get away from him.

He growled aiming the gun at her again he fired, hitting her square in the stomach. He smirked.

She screamed in pain drawing Cross's attention from the hallway as he tried to get up after being blown back. Looking around he noticed that Payne was knocked unconscious and pinned down by a support beam as the room around them filled with fire.

Collapsing to the ground Harper grasped her stomach as ink poured out mixing with the fallen debris that was spread on the floor around her. Simeon smirked walking over he grabbed her around the throat pinning her to the wall again as he held the ink gun against her chest.

"Say goodbye pest."

Bendy and Abel lifted the beam off of Payne just as Johnathan rushed in undeterred by the flames after hearing the commotion from outside.

"Is everyone alright? Where's Harper?" Hearing a scream, they bolt down the hall to see Harper on the floor gripping her stomach wound as Simeon lay on the floor with a wound to his chest. Cross was shocked for a moment, frozen in fear and distress at the condition she was in not noticing that Simeon was still conscious.

Lifting his arm, Simeon weakly pointed the ink gun at his back.

Harper glanced up her eyes widening drawing Jonathan's attention. The flaming toon's eyes narrowed as he snapped his fingers setting the man on fire but not before he took a shot, Cross turned.

Screeching in pain, Cross grabbed his bloodied half melted wing. Turning around he growled snatching the gun out of Simeon's hand before kicking him into the cabinets behind him where his many concoctions sat teetering over the edge.

As the fire spread another explosion rocked the building causing all of his formulas and mixtures to fall on top of him mixing with the ink from an experiment long ago that turned him part toon. Screeching and wailing on the floor Simeon tried to pull himself up but it was no use his body was falling apart, with one last growl he locked eyes with Harper vowing quietly that he would have his revenge...

With the roof threatening to fall Jonathan swiftly picked up Harper and dashed out of the room with Cross following close behind. As whistling pipes burst around them, their footsteps grew heavy with every step, taking a deep breath, they turn in time to see the roof cave in as red embers filled the sky.

"We need to get everyone to the hospital ASAP!" Johnathan exclaimed through ragged breaths, Abel nodded with Payne still unconscious in his wing. As his body began to shift back to Cayne, Bendy pulled up in his car and opened the doors gesturing for everyone to get inside before they sped off toward the hospital.

"Will you stop pacin' already? Yer makin' me nervous." Bendy sighed annoyed as Cross paced back and forth for the fiftieth time that evening. Stopping for a few seconds he ran his hands through his hair sighing deeply as his mind settled on the worst, watching silently Johnathan sat with a cigar in his hand. He sighed.

"Cross, you're not going to be any help to Harper if you're worked up when she comes out of surgery." Standing up the flaming toon walked over placing a comforting hand on his shoulder drawing his attention as he offered him a cigar, which he gratefully took.

"But what if-."

"No what if's Cross. She's going to be fine, they both are. Both Harper and her brother are fighters, they'll pull through. So why don't you come sit by me and sort out your thoughts? Belle and the kids should be here in a little while that should help ease your mind a bit." Johnathan smiled in a fatherly way, patting his shoulder lightly the flaming toon returned to his seat by Bendy as the demon mouthed a silent 'thank you' as Cross took a seat beside him.

An hour passed, Belle appeared from down the hall with Simon and Rosanna trailing behind her until they got to the waiting room. She smiled upon seeing her husband watching the TV as Cross napped beside him, Bendy leaned back in his chair with his feet kicked up on another as they waited for Abel to return from the nurse's station. With his arm stitched up and bandaged he entered the waiting room at the same time as the surgeon walked through the door.

"You the group here for Harper and Cayne? Your friends are both out of surgery and are being put in recovery room 14 of the ICU." The doctor paused glancing up from his clipboard for a moment, feeling the tension in the room rise at such a fast pace he sighed drawing their gazes.

"Harper should be able to leave within a few days but your other friend...He'll be here a while."

"But they're alright though….right?" Cross asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes. If you'lll wait here a few more minutes as we get them set up in their room, you'll be able to go see them." They smiled, sharing a collective sigh of relief. A few minutes later a nurse came to fetch them, as they walked in Harper began to stir drawing Cross immediately to her side as her violet eyes slowly opened, with her left eye covered like usual, she peered up at Cross as his eyes glassed over. He sighed smiling.

"Y-You're alright…."

"O-Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Tilting her head slightly she smiled weakly up at him as he gently squeezed her hand, glancing behind him she blushed at the sudden attention and sly smiles from Bendy and Abel.

"I'm better now that you're awake." She blushed even more glancing away from him for a moment before gasping as she spied her brother in the hospital bed beside her. Hooked up to several machines and IV's she frowned, her lip quivering as she peered back at their little group.

"H-How's he doing?"

"He's stable….But he's in bad shape." At that moment Cayne started to cough a little as his breathing quickly became labored and ragged, the machines started to beep loudly as his heart sped up and his blood pressure plummeted. Bendy gasped noticing a large lump over his heart that had started to glow causing his veins to glow as well. Remembering the scene from the last security video where Simeon had placed a weird device in his chest, Bendy's eyes widened.

"You need to get out of here! Cross go get a doctor, Abel go get a nurse, Johnathan get your family out of here!"

"Bendy what's happening!? What's going on!?" Ignoring the questions he shook his head, as he continued to bark orders Harper watched him anxiously.

"You! Go get some sterile tubs and gauze! You go get the blood purifier machine I know y'all have and bring it here and hook him up!" Growling his eyes turned red as the medical staff lingered.

"What are you staring at!? Go get what I told you! NOW!"

"B-Bendy w-what's going on? Is he d-dying?" Harper's eyes began to water as she watched the chaos erupt around her as nurses and doctors rushed in and out of the room grabbing things they needed.

"It's your brother. He has a small device in his chest that disperses that serum Simeon put in him, I noticed it when we were watching the video and again when we fought him earlier…It's poisoning him and we need to get it out!" With wide eyes she observed as black tears streamed down her face.

"There you are! Hurry up get him hooked up! Harper you're going to want to turn away for this."

"What are yo-"

"On the count of three I want that machine pumping! We need to get that stuff out of him pronto! Ready?" Swallowing hard the nurse and doctors nodded their heads turning on the machines as Bendy extended his claws.

"Alright 1….2….3!" The machine started pumping and on three Bendy glanced at Harper as she hid her face in her wings, sighing he returned his gaze to Cayne. With his claw extended he quickly reached into Cayne's chest and ripped out the device causing him to flat line.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Harper started to cry as Bendy made a nurse hook him up to feed fresh ink/blood into Cayne's system right when Cross came in and the doctor pulled the sheet around them to conceal the scene.

"CAYNE!"

~' _What? W-Where am I?' Opening his blue eyes Cayne blinked a couple times as he was surrounded by white clouds, a familiar face smiled at him as her bright green eyes welcomed him._

' _J-Jenna?!"_

' _Hi Honey,' She giggled holding her arms open wide as he rushed into her awaiting embrace. Tears streamed down his face as the two held one another for a minute before letting go._

' _I've missed you so much Jenna, we both have...' Smiling she gently wiped his tears away with a thumb as he towered over her._

' _Cayne honey I am so proud of you and Harper...and I love you both so much.' She paused as Bendy's booming voice roared through the plain._

"HURRY UP! HOOK ME UP! WE NEED TO GET FRESH BLOOD TO HIM NOW!"

' _Cayne honey….You're dead….That's how your seeing all of this.' Eyes wide in shock he glanced down below them to see his body resting in a hospital bed with machines and tubes hooked to him as Harper was crying with Cross sitting on her bedside rubbing her back._

' _Dead? I can't be dead Harper needs me!' He exclaimed pointing at his distraught sister._

' _I know that's why I'm sending you back.' Cayne's body started to glow a soft blue, drawing a gasp from everyone in the room._

' _I'm going to place my hand on your chest, it'll hurt for only a moment…..Cayne..." She paused peering into his eyes lovingly she gave him a quick hug as she placed her hand on his chest._

' _I love both of you... and I'm so proud of you. Give this to Harper…' She handed him two lockets, each with one angel wing that interlocked with one another into a dual locket._

' _What is it?'_

' _It's a new locket you have one too. Now come on we need to hurry to get you back! Alright stand still... Bye honey.' Giving him a quick peck she pressed her hand to his heart._

' _Bye Jenna'. ~_

beep….beep…..beep….beep...

"His heart rate's stabilizing." Sharing a collective sigh of relief the doctors leave as the nurse made sure Bendy was comfortable before leaving.

"There, you will stay like this for the next 15 minutes then I'll be back to unhook you."

"Thank you." Sighing he averted their gaze as Cross, Abel and Johnathan just stand there for a second; grinning they smirk at the tired demon.

"Well it's about time you donated ink." Abel chuckled as he sat down on the other side of Harper's bed as a nurse came in and reopened the blind around Cayne's bed.

"Sorry about worrying you Angel Cake, I had to act fast once it started or there would have been no saving him." Bendy sighed as he smiled weakly at the tearful angel. She nodded sniffling as Cross gently rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"Bendy...How did you know that would work?" Johnathan asked his he watched Simon and Rosanna climb up onto Harper's bed and give her a hug. He thought for a minute and grinned.

"I didn't."

"Seriously?! You did that all on a whim?!"

"Yep." Abel face palmed shaking his head as Bendy just grinned victoriously.

"Well at least now you'll donate ink more often."

"Nope! I'm only doing it this one time because we have the same ink type. If this was a complete stranger, he would'a died." Harper glared for a moment, narrowing her eyes as she held Simon tight for a second before letting go.

"But he technically is a stranger. So you're saying if you didn't know me you would've let him die?!" Thinking for a second Bendy watched Harper's reaction, seeing as how this was the first time he made her mad he basked in the moment before shaking his head.

"Nah I would'a helped. I may be an ass sometimes...well...most of the time but I'm not heartless." With a smile on his face, Abel heaved a heavy sigh as he thought back to when they raided his studio. Bendy could have turned tail and fled, leaving Abel to die alone but he didn't...and now they were friends for life.

"T-Thanks Bendy…for bringing' him back." Harper smiled at him, making the demon smile back as his tail swished calmly beside him. A faint glow in his heart.

"Your welcome Harper..."

*End Ch. 12*


	13. Road to Recovery

Ch. 13 Road to Recovery

"Alright Miss Harper you're free to get up and move around; just don't over exert yourself. I'll be at the desk down the hall if you need anything." A cute bunny nurse said as she unhooked the last of the angel's IVs. She beamed.

"Thank you nurse," The nurse just smiled sweetly before waving goodbye and leaving the room.

"So...uh Harper do you wanna go to the café to get something to eat with me?" Cross asked nervously as he watched her observing her brother, she sighed. Grabbing a chair she positioned it beside Cayne's bedside and sat down, totally forgetting about the fallen angel behind her. His tail flicked nervously as he lightly fluttered his wings, he frowned.

"H-Harper?"

"Huh? Oh, did you say something?" She asked absentmindedly tilting her head, he sighed running a hand through his hair.

"It's nothing, I'm gonna go to the café if you need anything….." He turned to go when he heard her chair scoot back.

"Cross wait."

"Yes?" He turned back around only to be bombarded with a hug, in an instant his face flushed.

"Could you get me some chocolate milk please?" Gazing up at him with large violet eyes she held his gaze for a moment not noticing as the flaming toon appeared in the doorway. Nodding his head, Cross said nothing. She smiled snuggling into his chest for a second before letting go.

"Thanks Cross."

"U-Uh huh…" He stammered blushing as he turned to go stopping in mid-turn as he saw Johnathan smirking in the doorway. He sighed shaking his head as he walked passed him heading toward the café with the flaming toon's quiet laughter echoing in his ears.

"Good morning, Harper. How are you feeling today?"

"Oh, hi Johnathan! I'm doin good…I can walk around now if I want." She smiled seeing the teasing glint in his eye; he nodded his head smiling as well before frowning. Turning her gaze back to her brother, her happy smile faded.

"How is he?" She shrugged tearing up; walking up to her side Johnathan laid a gentle hand on her shoulder as they both watched Cayne sleep.

"He still hasn't woken up…but he's alive…I hope he wakes up soon….." Harper sniffles with a stray tear running down her face as she gripped Cayne's hand. Aside from hearing occasional wheezes from him the room is pretty quiet until Abel and Bendy walked in.

"Hey Harp. How you doin? How's Cayne doin?" Bendy asked as he entered the room, she shrugged again, remaining in her quiet trance watching as Cayne's chest rose and fell slowly before a cough caused her heart to race. Panicking she watched in fear as Cayne's machines started to beep loudly, his blood pressure dropping and his heart rate racing for only a second before everything stabilized again. With a hand on her shoulder still Johnathan squeezed lightly trying to get her to calm down, with glassy eyes her shoulders began to shake.

"I can't handle this anymore…I feel like I'm gonna loose him again every time he coughs his machines go crazy and then steady…" As tears start to fall, they hear the light footsteps of someone walking close to their room. Abel glanced toward the doorway catching a glimpse as a familiar fallen angel walked passed, a list in his hand and a bat in the other as his white and black wings fluttered lightly the two nodded to one another in mutual respect before he disappeared down the hall.

"He's alright Angel Cake, he'll wake up soon." Bendy cooed lightly as Cross entered the doorway with a worried glance to Abel.

"Was that…?" He mouthed and Abel just nodded lightly, he frowned exhaling a sigh of relief.

"B-But what i-if he doesn't?" Johnathan glanced up to see Cross in the room and nodded for him to comfort her as he leaned down and gave her a shoulder hug before backing away to give Cross space. With a quick nod the flaming toon walked out of the room as his phone began to ring.

"Don't think like that..." Kneeling down to her level, Cross smiled lovingly at her as he gently wiped her tears away. She sniffled and hiccupped as another round of fresh tears threatened to fall Cross opened his arms to her, a kind gesture which she readily accepted. Rubbing circles into her back as he carefully avoided hitting her wings he cooed trying to get her to calm down.

"He's a fighter he'll pull through…" Bendy and Abel glanced at one another shrugging with a smile as they leaned against the wall and watched as Cross comforted Harper while Cayne slept peacefully.

Le Time Skip - 4 days later….

As the sun's rays peaked over the horizon rising high into the sky, Harper slept with her head on the side of Cayne's bed with her wings folded around her like a blanket. With her arms as a make-shift pillow she exhaled softly, her quiet breathing a faint echo amongst the beeping machines. As chirping birds flew passed and golden rays crept into their room, Cayne began to stir. Slow at first, his fingers twitching slightly as his eye's squeezed tight for a moment before opening slowly, a blurred and fuzzy picture at first before slowly fading into clarity.

Exhaling quietly he gently turned his head left and right to get his bearings before a little squeak caught his attention, directing his gaze downward he smiled lightly as Harper yawned stretching her arms out over his legs before sitting up straight. Chuckling lightly at her morning mannerisms she tilted her head confused for a moment as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes only for them to widen a second later at the sight of her brother awake.

"C-Cayne….You're Awake!" She exclaimed in excitement as happy tears started to fall, in the heat of the moment she pulled him into a hug before jumping back remembering his extensive injuries that were still healing. Smiling softly at her he reached out with a gentle hand and wiped her tears away, she smiled sniffling as she held his hand to her cheek.

"…Don't….cry….you'll ruin….that beautiful….face of…yours..." He wheezed.

"I-I thought y-you were going to l-leave me again…" With a weak smile he titled his head slightly to one side.

"I…would never…leave…you….." With a ping of guilt her happy eyes filled with sadness, for a minute making him frown. Gripping her hand softly he pulled her onto the bed close to him; he smiled again hugging her around the waist.

"Don't….fret on….the….past….I'm….here now…." As his ocean blue orbs stared up into her violet ones they shared a collective smile as the happiness returned and the past faded away.

"Well ain't this a sight for sore eyes?" Abel said with a grin walking into the room with a drowsy demon and fallen angel following close behind him.

"Yea…Angel cake I don't think I've seen you this happy before…." Bendy stifling a yawn; tightening his grip on Harper, Cayne pulled her closer as his eyes wandered around the room at all of the new faces.

"Uh… Cayne…You can let go it's okay." Shaking his head he glared for a moment before his hardened gaze softened at the sight of Abel and Bendy.

"Cayne…Can you at least loosen your grip? That hurts." Glancing up apologetically at her he loosened his grip but still held firm.

"Y-You two…I…saw you….before…out…outside…..my window..."

"Hold on there buddy no need to over exert yourself just to talk. And yes that was us." Bendy grinned waving a little, as his tail swished calmly behind him Cayne smiled a little moving his tail up to the beside. The mob boss's grin broadened realizing what he wanted to do, he walked over and gently shook tails with the horned angel just like they did the night they met.

"T-Thank y-you….."

"Cayne maybe you should keep the talking down until you can breathe again." Harper said trying to get up only for her brother to tighten his grip once again preventing her from moving, she sighed as the mobsters chuckled.

"Cayne I need to use the restroom." Pulling her closer he playfully shook his head no. Rolling her eyes Harper gave him a quick peck on the forehead, pouting he let her go. Standing up she straightened her blouse before disappearing into the hallway. After a few minutes she walked out of the restroom bumping into someone, with the sound of something clattering to the floor she glanced down at the object.

"Oh excuse me, I-I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Reaching down she picked up the object before handing it back to its owner.

'A bat? How strange…'

"Thank you…Are you okay miss?" Nodding her head she gazed up into a familiar face.

'Abel? No…Abel doesn't have a black wing…or a horn for that matter…'

"Y-Yes thank you…uh…My name's Harper. I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you sir." She smiled apologetically making him smile.

"It's alright. I'm Axel." She nodded politely, her violet eyes shining happily as held out her hand to him drawing a confused look for a second he shrugged it off and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Axel, well I better be getting back. I'll see you around." Waving goodbye she turned away and walked back to her room. Gripping the parchment in his pocket he sighed as he turned to walk away the list glowed for only a second before going faint.

'Well that was interesting….'

"So…Cayne….How you feeling?" Cross asked curiously forgetting that Harper had told Cayne not to talk.

"I-I'm…ok…." He wheezed as Abel and Bendy gave the tall toon a deadpanned stare.

"Cross, Harper just told him not to talk and you ask him a question." Bendy sighed pinching the bridge of his nose when Harper reentered the room; Abel glanced over to her with a slight shiver feeling something was off she glanced at him.

"Abel are you alright?" He sighed nodding for a second before realizing that she had taken longer than expected.

"What took you so long?" Cross asked as she sat back on Cayne's bed as he grabbed her by the waist again pulling her toward him so he could nuzzle her shoulder. Giggling for a second she spied the chocolate milk that Cross had brought for her, with a large smile she grabbed for it but like before Cayne wouldn't let her go. She sighed.

"I accidently bumped into someone in the hallway." She paused smiling happily as Bendy handed her the cup, Abel and Cross glanced at one another for a second.

"Who did you bump into?"

"I think he said his name was Axel, it was kinda weird I thought he was you for a second Abel. You two look a lot alike." Abel nodded his head in thought for a second before sighing.

"Yea, his creator modelled him after me so it's not a shock that we look a lot alike _."_

 _[A/N: This is referencing the comic "Graveyard Shift" by the talented artist MsCreepyGreen20/ askaxelthefallenangel on Tumblr she is also the owner/creator of Axel….okay let's continue.]_

"Oh? You know him?" Again he nodded, catching sudden movement out of his peripheral vision he watched as Cross took a tense step away from him.

"Mhm…Anyway Harper, shouldn't you introduce Cayne to everyone?" Abel said changing the subject, she perked up and smiled. He sighed relieved.

"Well…You've already met Abel and Bendy." Cayne nodded as the two mobsters grinned.

"This is my partner Cross…" Cross and Cayne just glanced at one another and waved a light hello, Cross's tail swished nervously around his legs as Cayne's rested calmly on the side of his bed. After a few minutes of awkward silence Johnathan walked into the room, with a brow cocked he glanced between the two as Cayne held Cross's gaze.

"Oh and this is my friend Johnathan!" Harper exclaimed excitedly drawing everyone's attention to the flaming toon as he nodded a silent hello.

"Are you feeling any better Cayne? Your sister has told me a lot about you." Cayne nodded yes smirking up at the angel he nudged her making her blush a little.

"Yea she really missed you." Cross smiled to her, she smiled back giggling as he flinched under the horned angel's gaze. He sighed.

'I don't think he likes me too much…' He thought defeated catching a glare from Cayne, from beside him Abel snickered. Taking a few steps forward the two angels locked eyes for a moment, as quickly as the tension rose around the two it deflated with a warm smile. Giving Harper a quick hug and hand shake to Cayne he waved goodbye as he turned on his heel to go.

"Harper we must be goin' but it is good to see you up and movin' around…Cayne we should get a drink together once yer up and able to chat. Come on Bendy. Cross time to go." Cayne just nodded watching the three go when a new group of visitors entered.

"Hi Belle!" Harper chirped making the bunny smile as she entered the room with her sweet children following close behind her.

"Simon! Rosanna! Meet my brother Cayne!" She smiled grabbing the children's attention; they smiled back before frowning as her brother watched them closely. Belle smiled stepping over to her husband as the two watched them siblings interact with one another.

"Cayne this is Simon and Rosanna, they're Johnathan and Belle's children." Glancing up at the flaming toon and his lovely wife Cayne smiled shyly for a moment as he released Harper from his death grip. Smiling the two waved at him before rushing over to hug his sister; with a slight pout he sat for a second before Harper pulled the two kids onto his bed.

"Wow so you're Miss Harper's brother huh? That's so cool!" Simon beamed while his sister remained silent; Cayne smiled nodding his head for a second before leaning against one of Harper's wings. He tried to stifle a yawn but it didn't work, Johnathan and Belle smiled to one another before walking over to retrieve their children.

"Looks like it's time for us to leave so you two can catch up and get some rest." Chuckling lightly Johnathan watched as Harper squeaked a yawn blushing in embarrassment when he laughed.

"Don't over exert yourselves…Harper we'll need to talk when you're both discharged." She nodded yawning again. Waving goodbye the flaming toon and his family left, leaving Cayne and Harper to sit in silence. Cayne yawned.

"My you're the popular one."

"What? They are all your…friends…"

"Sounds like your breathing's getting better."

"Yea a bit." Cayne grinned pulling Harper in for another hug snuggling with her until they both fell asleep.

Three days later….

"Hmmm….Alright it looks like you've both healed nicely. Harper keep an eye on your brother and Cayne…please don't overdo it. The last thing is for you to wind up here again." Doctor Hanson chuckled as he signed off on their discharge papers, the two siblings grinned to one another before waving goodbye.

"Alright now that you two are free, who wants to go to Toon Palace?" Cross asked glancing around at their little group.

"What's at Toon Palace? Now that we are out of the hospital….um….Where do we stay?" Cayne asked in a worried tone as his eyes scanned their surroundings.

"Oh that's right I forgot to tell you I have a loft across town, we live right under Abel! So if you ever get tired of me you have a buddy right upstairs." She grinned glancing at the rebel angel who smiled back.

"I could never get tired of you." Cayne whispered pulling Harper in for yet another hug as Bendy pulled up in his car. Whistling Cayne stared in awe and fascination at the sleek black vehicle.

"Wow. I like your car Bendy." The demon boss smirked.

"Do you want to go for a ride?"

"Sur-"

"NO!" Abel and Harper exclaim making Bendy pout.

"Why not?"

"He's not the _best_ driver." Abel said shuddering a little.

"Well it's not like I can fly with only one wing, so why not catch a ride?" _["Catch a Ride!" Sorry I LOVE Borderlands XD]_

"Oh yea…..Bendy drive like a sane person will you?"

"You've never even ridden with me Angel Cake, what are you so afraid of?" Bendy smirked making her blush and cross her arms.

"I don't have to when I've heard Abel's horror stories of your driving….Please be careful Bendy." He sighed rolling his eyes.

"Sure thing Angel Cake, Cayne and I will meet you at Toon Palace….Hey Abel you want to make it a race and the winner buys drinks?" Grinning mischievously Bendy smirked at the angel drawing a small grin from him as well.

"Su-."

"NO YOU'RE NOT RACING!" Harper exclaimed glaring daggers at the two male toons.

"Fine…Buzz kill. We'll just run by my place real fast then and meet you at Toon Palace. Come on Cayne we're going to get you some clothes…You can borrow some of mine. You're probably about my size so they should fit." Waving wearily to his sister he frowned.

"Uh….ok….um…bye Harper."

"Don't look so sad you'll see her in about 20 minutes. Come on." Opening the car door Bendy hopped in followed by Cayne as they waved goodbye, taking off Harper glanced back at the sleek vehicle before catching up with Abel.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" She asked after a few minutes of silence, he shrugged.

"Bendy hasn't killed anyone yet so he should be fine." Abel winced mid-flight as he glanced at his companion's saddened face.

'Shit, shouldn't have said that…'

"Oh…Um…Sorry Harper…D-Do you need help picking out an outfit?" He asked nervously trying to change the subject. She sighed.

"No I'm good…"

Upon arriving at her loft, Harper quickly unlocked the door and went inside with Abel following close behind. Looking around at her quaint little loft he calmly took a seat and waited for her to change.

"I'll only be a minute then we can get going." Harper said as she walked back to her room to change clothes, he nodded his head for a moment before hearing her come back into the room. Blushing shyly she cleared her throat to get Abel's attention.

"A-Abel? C-Can you help me please? I can't reach the zipper…" Turning around at the sound of her shaken voice he just stared for a few seconds, his face turning red as a tomato. Blinking a few times he shook his head and stood up walking to her, he smiled. Hiding her face she turned around, the flowy skirt curling around her as she turned her back to him. From front to back her skirt flowed from thigh high to just behind her knees as the deep violet faded down into a faint lavender, a thin mesh of soft yellow floral patterns overlaid the purple making it pop just enough to be enticing but not over bearing. She wore her white gloves that cut off halfway down her palms and deep violet flats with just barely a heel, her wings fluttered through the open back as Abel gently zipped up the back allowing it to fit snuggly. Around her neck her silver wing locket sat with a violet band hugging her throat, smiling in satisfaction Abel moved back and took in the view as she stretched making sure that her wings wouldn't rip the back.

"What do you think Abel?" Glancing up slightly she could see the blush grazing his cheeks, after a second he smiled gently taking her hand and gently placing a kiss upon it like the first time they met.

"You look lovely Harper; now let's get going before they beat us there." She smiled with a blush nodding her head she quickly ran back to her room putting on some shorts before dashing back out again.

"Ready…"

"BENDY WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DRIVE!?" Cayne exclaimed holding his chest like he was gonna have a heart attack.

"I'm self-taught!" Bendy exclaimed proudly laughing as Cayne continued to hold on for dear life.

"No wonder Abel doesn't want to ride with you..."

"Yea well he has those hug wings of his so he can fly."

"Man I miss having both wings."

' **Gawd Cayne, if he drives like this calm just imagine how he drives when he's in a hurry. And we're stuck with him driving us unless we can find another way to get around.** **'**

'Great...'

"Bendy do you think you could slow down just a little?"

"Nope!" He exclaimed with a large grin, hiding behind his wings Cayne holds on tight as the car came to a sliding stop. _[Like literally, have you seen the comics where Bendy drives? He slides his car into everything.]_

"We're here."

"O-Oh t-thank gawd." Cayne stuttered opening the car door as he removed his claws from the dashboard.

' **Cayne we can't handle him driving us around** **!'**

'You scared?'

' **No….I just want to arrive places** _ **ALIVE**_ **.'**

"Alright Cayne follow me to my penthouse upstairs and I'll get you squared away with a new suit."

"Ok."

Later…

"Here try this on."

"Ok thanks." As Cayne goes to change Bendy walked over to the large window overlooking the city glancing down he smiled as two familiar angels landed in front of Toon Palace before walking inside. Turning around he sees Cayne walk out all dressed.

"Very nice, You like it?"

"Yea…It's nice, I'll give it back when I get changed later."

"No that's for you man. Keep it."

"Really?"

"Yea I'm not much of a blue fan anyway." The two smiled at one another for a second.

"Well let's get going."

"Ok…Hey Bendy?"

"Yea?"

"Why do you have a blue shirt if you don't like it?" Bendy stopped at the door thinking a moment, he shrugged.

"I don't know…"

"Looks like we beat everyone here," Harper said looking around at the half filled bar.

"Yep I guess so." Abel shrugged as he directed the angel over to an open booth, sliding in Harper smiled as he sat across from her.

"Hey Angel Cake can I ask you something..?"

"Sure thing Abel, what's up?" He blushed for a second.

"Harper…Do you like me?" She blushed, hiding her face a little as Elymas brought by their usual. A Blue Angel for Abel and a hot chocolate for Harper…

"That's a little vain isn't it? But…" She paused hearing him chuckle.

"I guess in a way…Yes I do. But it's more like a brotherly way rather than a romantic one." He stopped laughing as his blush returned making her smirk.

"Why?" He asked making her smirk disappear only to be replaced with confusion, but he was being serious.

"What do you mean why? Why a brotherly way or why in general?"

"Why in general…I guess…I'm not entirely sure why women would like me I-."

"You can't be serious Abel." Harper deadpanned making him recoil a little in surprise.

"Women are drawn to men that intrigue them, some like bad boys because of the sense of danger of excitement that comes with being with them. They like to know that their man is strong enough to save them if anything goes wrong; most women take a rebellious man as a challenge…Someone they can fix like a project. Me? I'm one of those who like a sense of danger and risk but at the same time I like a man that's not afraid to show his softer side. You're interesting and a fun toon to be around, you're a smooth Casanova but not overly so to where you'd hurt someone on purpose. You genuinely care about those you're around and yet you're afraid to show emotion unless it's around a group that you highly trust and even then it's only a few emotions. And quite frankly I love hearing you talk, something about an accent makes someone all the more interesting and unique." She pauses sipping her drink like a lady before smiling innocently.

"Does that answer your question Abel?" Sitting in silence he just nodded having not expected such a wise answer to come out of the little toon's mouth, blinking a couple of times he titled his head.

"So does that mean that you like Cross too?" It was silent for a moment as a small smile grew into a devious one as he watched her face flush and her halo start to melt. Her grip tightened on her mug as the very thought of Cross made her heart melt; a dreamy smile crossed her face as she sighed.

"Can I tell you something Abel?" Harper asked as she watched a couple of patrons walk by not noticing that Cross had entered the bar from the door behind them. Abel noticed him, flicking one of his large wings he caught Cross's eye as he directed them to the booth behind them. He nodded.

"Have you ever felt like you want to tell someone how you feel? Like your mind wants to but your heart doesn't?" She asked gazing down at her glass as Cross's eyes widened, Abel coughed lightly before shaking his head.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean kid, care to elaborate?"

"Um…Like you want so much to tell the person your feelings toward them but you're afraid of getting hurt?" Abel smiled gently and nodding his head in an understanding manner.

"Yes, actually I do…and I take it that's how you feel about Cross…" Sitting quietly Cross sighed as Bendy and Cayne walked through the doors. Spotting the fallen angel they joined him at his booth snickering lightly as Abel signaled for them to stay quiet.

"Y-Yea…I mean I really like him but…I don't want to get rejected you know? I mean I guess I'm still new to this since my only relationships have ever been family but…" Her voice started to quiver a little as a lone tear slipped down her cheek, quickly wiping it away she coughed nervously.

"H-he already likes someone…a-and it hurts…I don't know why I mean we're not even that close but there's something about him…" A look of shock crossed Cross's face as Bendy smirked at him, and Cayne just watched him calmly. Quickly, Cross's breathing became labored as nervousness took over; placing his hand over his rapidly beating heart he leaned back just a little to hear what she would say next.

"He's funny in a way…He's like you and fun to be around and very easy to talk to." She chuckled lightly drawing a blush and a smile on his face.

"It feels like I've known him all my life when we only met a few weeks ago, but…and this is going to sound really dumb but I feel like I can see myself with him you know? Plus that accent of his is to die for." She giggled lightly a smile on her face. Cayne snickered quietly to himself as they continued on with their conversation.

"But…The thing is even though I like him there's probably very little he would find interesting about me." She said finally looking up at Abel, he frowned.

"And why do you think that?" Cross said from behind her but she's too deep in thought to notice.

"Well because look at me! I'm short and don't have much color, I don't have a cool accent or anything I'm pretty sure I have…um…What's it called when someone goes through something traumatic then has like nightmares and stuff about it?"

"PTSD?"

"Yea that, I mean I'm a traumatic mess! I'm not that strong, I'm unattractive and blind in one eye and I'm too easily trusting and…and…" She sighed for a moment, making the group of toons hold their breath.

"I…I…I'm just…me…a weakling, a complete mess…no one would ever want to be with me…"

"That's a load of bull."

"W-What?" She glanced up expecting to see Abel angry when she saw Cross behind him, a heavy frown playing on his face.

"H-How much of that did you hear?" She stammered as she sank back into the booth.

"All of it sweetheart."

'Oh gawd…what do I do?' As she sat there having a mini panic attack Cross just smirked. Gently grabbing her hand he lightly pulled her out of the booth and into a hug. Kneeling down to her level he let go before cupping her face gently in his hands, as stray tears rolled down her face he smiled and softly wiped them away with his thumbs.

"That is the biggest load I have ever heard, and whoever told you that needs to get shot." Giggling lightly at his statement his frown softens to that of a sweet smile.

"Now there's the beautiful smile I love, Harper you are one of the most complex and confusing toons I have ever met…You come from a horrible background and yet you're one of the sweetest and most kind toons I have met in my life. You can shoot like a pro even though you can barely handle a gun and you have the wisdom of someone beyond your years that only a few people have at your age. You are a very lovely and beautiful angel so don't let what other people say get to you, because believe it or not you're loved by everyone you meet whether you realize it or not. Now I know our little group isn't the most 'normal' of families but you're stuck with us kid." He paused smiling as he watched her saddened expression brighten with every word, looking up at Cayne and smiling he grinned back.

"And that's what I like about you, Harper." From crying saddened tears to blushing like a mad woman Harper's heart melted from pure joy and love as what she had been told since she was created got thrown out the window. As the two starred at one another for a moment, their eyes locked in a loving gaze Cross smirked pecking her quickly on the lips before standing back up to stretch, looking up now locking eyes with the over protective brother he smiled nervously.

'Did he just?' With face a light Harper's eyes closed tightly as little hearts began to pop up around her head making the toons laugh as Johnathan casually entered the bar; hearing familiar laughter he glanced over to see Harper red as fire with little pink hearts floating above her head. Cocking a brow he chuckled lightly walking closer as Cross scooped the blushing angel into a tight embrace before putting her back down.

"Good evening everyone, did I miss something?" Johnathan asked as Harper's face slowly changed back to its normal color.

"Nothing much, just Cross and Harper indirectly admitting that they like one another." Abel shrugged like it was nothing new as he lit up a cigar.

"Oh? This isn't going to compromise anything will it you two?" The flaming toon asked receiving shaking heads as an answer.

"No sir, it won't." Cross answered professionally as his smile slowly disappeared, Johnathan nodded in approval when a sudden look of realization crossed Bendy's face.

"Hey Angel Cake, I just noticed something…He picked you up around the wings, and you were sitting in a booth with your wings pressed against the booth…Don't they still hurt?" Bendy asked curiously as he watched the happy angels stand beside one another, she thought for a moment before shrugging.

"You know to tell you the truth I can't feel the pain anymore…I guess I just got so used to it that it doesn't bother me anymore." She smiled up at Cross as he smiled back, she giggled.

"Wait you're blind in one eye?" Cross asked remembering that part of the conversation, she blushed hiding her face as she nodded.

"How? What happened?" Cayne inquired, she sighed glancing up at her brother.

"Well…um…It's from when y-you attacked me…Back when the experiments first started." He gasped in shock for a second before turning away, sighing she grabbed his shoulder making him glance at her.

"What kind of brother hurts his own sister?" Cayne said as his lip trembled.

"Cayne it was an accident…it wasn't your fault…" He sighed, gently grasping her hand he removed it before turning toward the door.

"I blinded you! How can I forgive myself for hurting you…?" As he spoke, his halo began to melt as black ink dripped down his face, with glassy eyes he sniffled before walking away.

"I-I'll… See you guys later." With a tear in her eye, she watched him go. Bendy sighed glancing at Cross and Abel he nodded before leaving, patting the little angel on the shoulder as he walked passed; the demon quickened his pace as he walked out the door.

Outside with Cayne…

' **Why are you so upset? I'm the one who did that to her not you.'**

'It was still me though you weren't completely established yet. I did that to her…..my own sister…..I hurt her and I didn't even know…..'

' **Aww I didn't know you were so sensitive.'**

'Shut up'

' **And well actually you did know...You just didn't want to admit that you had done that to her. It's a favorite memory of mine you know….'** Payne said starting to replay the memory. Closing his eyes tight, Cayne gripped his head.

'Stop it!'

' **Why Cayne you don't like it?'**

'STOP IT PAYNE!'

"CAYNE! Hey buddy wait up! Where are you going?" Cayne looked around for a second before spotting Bendy.

"Uh….I…" He sighed. "I don't really know..."

"Cayne...Buddy you alright?"

"I hurt her Bendy…my own sister…..I-I blinded her…." Sighing he ran a quick hand through his horns.

"Look Cayne that was a time when you were getting experimented on it wasn't really you…." Noticing the solemn face on Cayne he smiled sadly.

"Cayne…That was in the past and she doesn't hold that against you. She loves you. You have her back and that's what you need to focus on. So let's go back and grab a drink huh?"

"Ok…Bendy?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks…"

"Anytime pal…"

Back inside…

"Can we see?" Abel asked curious, looking down she sighed before lightly pushing the hair over her left eye over to the side. Lifting her head she glanced at everyone before diverting her gaze back to the floor. Cross smiled kneeling back down to her level he gently grabbed her chin making her look at him, she blushed making his smile widen.

"You hate it." She frowned trying to cover her eye again but Cross grabbed her hand preventing her from doing so.

"No short stuff, I think it makes you more beautiful. You shouldn't be ashamed to hide your scars; they don't define you they just show what you've overcome." Smiling sweetly she nodded for a second.

"Wow Cross that is probably one of the most intelligent things I've heard you say all day." Bendy snickered walking back over with Cayne, a small smile appearing on his face. Standing back up he smiled popping his back.

"Yea I get those every now and then."

"Did you call me short?" Harper asked pouting making the group snicker.

"I did but that's what makes you so adorable." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"But I'm the same height as Abel and Elymas!"

"Yea and they're short too, but I remember the last time I said that to Elymas and it wasn't pleasant… Plus Abel'll shoot me if I say it to him. You won't." He smiled with a large grin on his face making the little angel roll her eyes as Abel glared daggers at him.

"Who's to say I won't shoot you too?" She asked smirking deviously.

"You won't shoot me, you love me too much." With eyes narrowed into a glare and her face red as a cherry she looked away.

"S-Shut up."

"It's alright short stack."

"I'm not short, you're just freakishly tall!" Cocking a brow the he laughed.

"What are you talking about? I'm average height, Johnathan is freakishly tall." Cross chuckled for a minute before being smacked upside the head by the flaming toon.

"Ow." Rubbing his head he frowned for a second as the sound of laughter made him pout.

"Is it too late to take back all those nice things I said about you?" Harper asked smirking playfully as Cross faked a look of hurt.

"That hurts Harper, and no once they've been said you can't take them back."

"Darn." She chuckled a little rolling her eyes.

"So are we like a thing now I guess?" She asked as Cross blushed in a daze before his award winning smile returned.

"Yea, heh…I guess we are…"

*End. Ch. 13*

(6,129 words)


	14. Hidden Messages

Ch. 14 Hidden Messages

As the music in the bar started jumping, Elymas walked out on stage. Taking the microphone in his hand he announced the event for the evening…Open Mic Night.

"Anyone who wants to participate place your name in this cup." Elymas announced into the mic as he held a large stein glass in his hand. Whistles and hollers were heard as those who wanted to participate placed their names in the glass.

"Hey Coco, why don't you go up and there and sing? You have a beautiful voice." Dixie asked trying to coax the kitten but she refused.

"I-I don't think so Dixie, you know I don't do well in front of crowds…"

"Well that's a shame…" Shrugging with a shy smile, Coco walked away to take care of a table while Dixie watched. After a minute the rag-doll got a devious grin on her face as she took out a scrap piece of paper and wrote down Coco's name anyway. Glancing out the corner of her eye, Harper just sighed as she wrote her and her brother's names down and placed them into the stein as well. With a smile and slight nod Elymas quietly thanked her before calling out for any last minute entries.

"No? Okay then it looks like our first participant is…" Pausing for dramatic effect, Elymas scanned the crowd for the owner of the name and when he found her she was not pleased.

"Coco!"

"WHAT?!" She screeched nearly dropping the glass in her hand as she glared daggers at the grinning barista.

"You put my name in the stein?! Dixie how could you?!" The little kitten was a bundle of rage and embarrassment as her friend grabbed her hand and lightly dragged her toward the stage.

"Too late now! Just pick a song and sing." Sighing Coco ripped her hand out of Dixie's grip and stomped up on stage, after a few seconds she found a song and started to sing (Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield). As her soft and gentle voice drifted through the room, the glass doors opened and a familiar toon walked in. His black and white wings folded neatly against his back hiding his weapon of choice that he carried on him at all times; peering through the crowd he casually walked into the bar smiling when he spotted the blue angel he was searching for.

"Hey Abel, can we talk?" Axel greeted taking a seat beside him, Abel smiled and ordered a Blue Angel for his friend.

"Hey Axel, what are you doing here?"

"Killing time…" He replied with a grin. Abel just smiled back as Cross took a small step back holding Harper close to him as Johnathan just observed the meeting; catching a glimpse Harper smiled and waved hello, Axel smirked and waved back.

"So who are you here for?" Abel asked noticing Axel staring off behind him at a familiar bat that just wandered into the bar. Following his gaze he turned his head.

"Oh, no one special..." As Coco's song came to a close they watched as the tall slender bat walked over to the shy feline.

"Hey kitten! You lied! You said you were off tonight." Bartok growled angrily as he approached the poor girl, quivering lightly she backed away until her tail hit the stage.

"I-I t-told you I w-worked tonight…P-Please I beg you..." Coco stammered as her eyes glassed over with tears. As Bartok drew near he raised his hand up to strike the girl, quaking in fear she covered her head waiting for the pain to come but it never did. Opening one eye and then the other she gasped in shock as Cayne stood before her with Bartok's wrist in his grasp. He growled.

"What are you doing? Let go!"

"Not until you apologize to this young lady."

"Why should you care if she gets struck? She's a worthless lying feline." Bartok glared daggers at the quaking girl as she hid behind Cayne's wing.

"Now now that's no way to talk to a lady." Cayne growled twisting the bat's arm until it broke in several places, shouting in pain Cayne dropped his arm just as Bartok was going to go in for a blow when they heard a whistle. Glancing up behind the horned angel, the bat's angered gaze quickly switched to fear as if he was gazing upon death himself. Hitting his palm with his bat, Axel slowly advanced giving Bartok a five second head start, backing away the bat turned tail and ran slamming through the doors as death's angel followed close behind.

"Are you alright miss?" Cayne asked as he turned around to find Coco still shaking behind him, with a hand over her beating heart she nodded.

"T-Thank you…You didn't have to do that…"

"He had no right to treat you that way. You deserve better." Blushing a little she lightly pawed at one of her ears, he smiled for a second before gently grabbing her hand and kissing it gently. Not realizing that his horns had turned red for that brief moment her face turned bright red, as he stood up to pull away she quickly gave him a light peck on the cheek before introducing herself.

"M-My name's Coco…" She said giggling lightly as a faint blush rose to his cheeks, he smiled.

"Cayne…" As Elymas returned to the stage to announce the next participant the two waved shyly to one another before going their separate ways…

'Damn man I didn't know you had that in you.' Payne whistled lightly, Cayne just rolled his eyes.

'Shut up, and what was that!? I don't even know her!'

'What you were a little stuck and needed some help so that's what I did. And yet you still intervened. She's a cute one that's for sure.'

'STOP IT.' With a quick glance over his shoulder he spied Coco as she talked with her friend Dixie.

"He's looking at you to Coco." She said with a wink, glancing up the young Calico caught his eye before quickly turning away with a blush.

"Awww that's so cute Cayne, you saved a damsel in distress! Maybe you should consider law enforcement instead of a life of crime." Bendy snickered finishing off his drink, with a light shove Cayne sat down beside his friend as the next few patrons walked up on stage and sang their tunes.

As time flew by and the list of participants was running out Axel reentered the bar, taking his place beside Abel once more he ordered a drink before resuming their conversation from before.

"Hey Axel!" Abel greets with a small wave, the two smile to one another for a moment before the blue angel's eyes drift to Axel's cheek.

"You...uh...Have a little something on..."

"Huh? Oh…thanks…" He says wiping off the ink from his last contract. He chuckled.

"He was a difficult one that's for sure..." As Elymas goes to announce the next singers Axel's list starts to glow again cocking a brow the fallen angel followed Abel's gaze to his list of names as it lit up to blinding levels.

"Okay for our next participant we have a duet! Cayne and Harper!" Elymas announced excitedly through the microphone as Cayne glared daggers at his little sister. Cross snickered holding her tight before letting her up as she dragged Cayne on stage.

Upon pulling out the glowing parchment he glanced down in time to see Cayne and Harper's names appear on it, blinking green for a few seconds before disappearing completely.

"That was odd." Abel said glancing over his shoulder.

"Y-Yea…it was…" Gazing up on stage, Axel narrowed his eyes as he watched the two siblings sing. Standing for a moment he placed the list back in his pocket before bidding farewell to his angel friend.

"I'm going to need to talk to my boss about this one. I'll catch you later Abel." Catching a glimpse of Harper he saw her smile and wave goodbye, he smirked waving back before leaving for the evening.

"Next up is Dwayne Elliot!" Elymas announced making most of the ladies in the audience swoon, walking on stage a demon wearing a white and black suit and dreadlocks smiled.

Winking into the crowd of gushing ladies his eye lingered on a certain angel who was not amused.

"This one goes out to all the ladies!" Dwayne exclaimed through the mic making the ladies scream as Harper just rolled her eyes, Cross glared at the toon on stage as he started to sing ("The Way You Make Me Feel" - Michael Jackson). Hearing the fallen angel huff over her shoulder, the little angel turned to face him. With a brow cocked she tilted her head as he sat down, with a playful smile on his face he pulled her down with him and held her tight as Coco walked over.

"Hey Coco, I loved your singing." With a beaming smile Coco blushed lightly as her tail swished from side to side catching a glimpse of Cayne he winked making her blush like mad, he chuckled lightly as he watched her shyly hide her face. Glancing up to the stage Coco and Harper watched as Dwayne's song came to an end, sighing Cayne turned back to face Abel and Bendy only to blush when they grinned mischievously.

"What?" Cayne huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh nothin' just noticin' you checking out the little barista there."

"I am doin' no such thing." He said defensively as he watched the Calico squeak a light yawn.

"It's getting late we should be heading home soon." Harper snickered watching her brother yawn as well.

"Aww, leaving so soon?" Dwayne inquired pouting slightly as he walked up to their little group. Winking at the girls he flashed a grin making the group roll their eyes.

"Hey Dwayne! Nice job out there!" Dixie said pausing for a moment before bussing another table, the demon grinned bowing his head.

"Why thank you Miss Dixie. A pleasure as always…" She smiled back as she purred a soft hello to her group of friends before going back to work.

"Dwayne was it? It's very nice to meet you." Harper said smiling as Cross pulled the little angel into his lap, holding her close he smiled nuzzling her shoulder.

"Likewise miss..?"

"Harper." Cross answered holding her protectively as he sized up the suave demon, cocking a brow at the couple Dwayne watched as Harper snuggled into the fallen angel's shoulder making him blush. After a couple of minutes Cayne yawned again drawing Dwayne's attention. The two sized up one another as the demon watched Coco walk over to Cayne as he wrapped an arm around her protectively. Sighing Dwayne took the hint and lightly tipped his hat.

"I do hope you enjoyed the show tonight ladies, because there's plenty more where that came from. Until next time." With a nod from Cross and Cayne Dwayne turned on his heel and left, with a gentle squeeze Cayne released Coco from his grip making her blush.

"T-Thank you C-Cayne…"

"Y-Your welcome...Sorry about grabbing you...I…um…Saw he was making you uncomfortable and thought I would…uh...Lend my assistance..."

"It's alright…Goodnight Harper...Cayne…" She purred making Cayne blush a deep red as he turned to face Harper.

"Come on Harper." She frowned.

"Aww okay...Good night Cross." She purred snuggling one last time into his chest before pecking him on the cheek.

"Hey Cayne you need a ride home?" Bendy asked with a grin.

"No thank you...I'm good." Cayne smirked waving goodbye as the two siblings turned to leave.

'I'd rather walk.'

'Me too, there's no way we are getting in the car with him again.'

'Not unless we had to.'

"Hold on guys I'm comin' with." Abel yawned. Cayne and Harper smiled at one another as they waited for the blue angel.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"AH!" Cross exclaimed sitting up in a cold sweat, heart pounding like a drum the young man ran a hand through his hair as he exhaled a deep sigh. For several nights he had a reoccurring nightmare and every night it was the same...darkness surrounded him, no noise…no sound…no nothing…just black. Then after several minutes of silence he would hear laughter, it would start out slow but gradually got louder...a deep bellow in the void. Around his feet red ink appeared, bright and thick like lava would flow before slowly taking shape, the haunting laughter echoed around him as two blood red eyes appeared as the red ink formed from the ground up into a hooded figure. They only appeared for a few seconds before the area flashed a deep violet before a blood curdling scream would jolt him awake.

As the sun began to rise over the horizon, Cross just laid there staring at the ceiling. Glancing over to his left he yawned grabbing his phone as it blinked a light blue, sighing he held it open over his head and looked over his missed call list. Opening his voicemail he smiled as Harper's soft voice rang through the speaker.

"Good morning Cross!" His smiled widened with every word as a quiet chuckle escaped his lips, in the background he could hear Cayne asking twenty questions at a mile a minute.

"Hey Harper what's this? Hot chocolate? Why's it brown? What's that stuff?...THIS IS DELICIOUS CAN I HAVE MORE!?" Rolling his eyes he couldn't help but laugh as the nightmare from the night before slowly faded from memory.

"No stop! Don't touch that! Yes you can have more and idk! Just...go sit over there...Anyway Cross I just wanted to say good morning and I had fun last night with you and...Hey! Put that down! I gotta go...kay bye!" Shaking his head Cross got up and got ready for the day as a wondering thought passed through his head. Every night the nightmare would end the same, a violet flash and a scream. Pausing for a moment he thought back to Harper but quickly shook his head.

'Maybe it's just coincidence...I'll ask Johnathan about it...' Grabbing his jacket he headed out the door. Down the street pacing back and forth in a large office, Johnathan walked back and forth with his hands folded gently against his back as Mateo stood quietly beside his desk.

"What kind of human would do that to their own creations? Do you know any more on this device that he placed in his chest?" Shaking his head, the quiet info broker gently glanced over his notes.

"I'm not sure but I'll have to get back to you on that…But for now I'll give you what I do know…" Mateo sighed as he flipped through the many pages of his little black book.

"The serum that was used in him was made of a mixture of different chemicals and inks, obviously this guy was a practicing chemist because he used some very advanced formulas and elements to make the effects last as long as they have…" He paused glancing over the page as he rubbed his chin in thought, turning his back toward him Johnathan glanced down upon the city as cars and toons passed by underneath. Sighing the flaming toon ran a quick hand through his hair as he thought about the angel siblings.

"Is there anyway the effects could wear off?" Silence followed his question as the soft wisp of a page turning filled the room, Mateo shook his head.

"There's no way in knowing at the moment, it might wear off in time but only Simeon would know that. And only death can speak to those already dead." Taking a deep breath Johnathan slowly exhaled as the room quickly filled with a silence. After a few minutes there was a light knock on the door, turning from his window he waited to greet the visitor upon entry.

"Come in." Mateo and the flaming toon watched silently as the door opened to reveal a very distraught fallen angel, cocking a brow Johnathan turned so he had his full attention.

"Cross is something wrong? You usually don't see me this early unless there's a problem." Rubbing the back of his head nervously he nodded.

"This may sound weird but...I-I've been having this reoccurring nightmare recently, ever since we rescued Cayne and...I was hoping I could talk to you about it." He glanced up nervously as Johnathan and Mateo looked at each other for a moment.

"Sure Cross, here have a seat and tell me what's on your mind. Would you mind if Mateo heard as well?"

"Not at all…"

"Alright so what's been happening?"

"Well...To start there is only darkness surrounding me, no noise no sound no nothing just black. Then after several minutes of silence I would hear laughter, it would start out slow but gradually get louder...and then around my feet red ink would appear, bright and thick like lava would flow before slowly taking shape, with this haunting laughter that just echoes for a minute or two and then out of the darkness two blood red eyes appear as the red ink formed from the ground up into a hooded figure. They only appear for a few seconds before the area would flash a deep violet and then a blood curdling scream...and then I wake up."

"Hmm..." With a concerned glance Johnathan and Mateo lock gazes, he nodded swiping a quick hand over his mask Mateo sighed.

"This is your little angel friend's sibling correct?" The tall toon asked as he skimmed through his little black book, glancing up Mateo watched as Cross nodded his head.

"Where is this place?"

"On the other side of the border..." With a single nod, Mateo disappeared into a flash of smoke reappearing in a line of trees. Sitting before him was a large pile of smoldering ash and rubble, the remains of the building was nothing more than a couple walls and smoking piles. Taking out his book, Mateo cautiously and quietly walked around lightly nudging bricks with his foot as he walked around the perimeter. Along the west side a black puddle shone in the daylight, tilting his head he slowly reached out to touch it. Recoiling quickly he hid behind a tree as two humans walked into the clearing.

"Man they really did a number on this place didn't they?" Jason, a young man with black hair and a slender build whistled running a hand through his thick locks he glanced over at his companion.

"Yea, looks like Simeon got what he had coming huh?" Keith, a handsome young man with brown hair parted off to the side just sighed. Kicking a pile of rubble he watched as Jason walked over and stood beside a puddle of black ink.

"Yea I guess, hey what's that?" Keith asked pointing to the black bubbling goop beside Jason, taking a cautious step forward he knelt down to poke at it.

"JJaassooonnnnn?" A voice gurgled from the goop, cocking a brow the dark haired man glanced up at the brunette who shrugged.

"S-Simeon is that you?" Jason whispered leaning closer when an arm shot out grabbing onto him pulling him down.

"Jason!" Keith exclaimed rushing forward grabbing his wrist pulling with all his might but it was a futile effort. With wide eyes Jason screamed as the bubbling ink crawled up his arm absorbing his flesh inch by inch, screaming in pain and agony Keith could only watch helplessly as his co-worker was swallowed whole. After a few agonizingly long minutes a body begins to take shape as the black ink stood up, limbs began to form red ink slowly flows like lava around the figure's feet. As his new body formed Simeon glanced up at Keith, he smirked watching as the young man fell to the ground trembling in fear. Stalking toward him his tainted ink flowed around his feet inching closer and closer toward the unsuspecting human, grinning he reached out his arm and latched onto Keith.

"So I deserved what I got huh?" Simeon's voice doubled into a haunting echo as he absorbed Keith's body into his inky mass, bellowing deeply his maniacal laughter filled the trees making Mateo shudder.

"I am REBORN!"

Gazing down on the city Johnathan paced waiting upon the return of Mateo as Cross sat quietly watching as his boss walked back and forth, after an hour a familiar breeze and puff of smoke appeared in the room. Leaning against the far wall he inhaled a shaky breath, his eye closed tight as he held a hand over his mouth in an attempt to un-see the scene he just saw.

"Mateo are you alright?" Cross asked watching as he inhaled a shaky breath nodding his head.

"I-In all my years...I've never seen anything this screwed up..."

"What happened?" Cross inquired shaking slightly as he gazed upon the frightened toon.

"What was the name of t-that human that e-experimented on them?"

"Simeon...but he died when the roof caved in...didn't he?" Johnathan and Cross glanced worriedly at one another before redirecting their gaze to Mateo, he shook his head.

"It's...S-Simeon...he's back...he's reborn as a toon...h-he killed and absorbed two humans!" Cross's eyes widened, Johnathan turned away in thought. Peering out the window down to the city below he watched as toons went about their daily lives unaware of the approaching dangers that lie ahead. He sighed.

"Call Harper...We need to talk."

*End Ch. 14*


	15. Decisions

Ch. 15 Decisions

It was about three in the morning when the sounds of rumbling thunder woke Harper from her slumber, she had been tossing and turning since midnight as strange flashes of a lava-like toon clouded her mind. Bolting upright, she placed a gentle hand over her rapidly beating heart as she peered out her bedroom window. In the distance she could see flashes of lightning as the black clouds swirled over the horizon; another flash of lightning lit up the small studio reflecting an eerie shadow on the wall as she walked down the hall. With nothing but the sound of distant rumbles her loft was relatively quiet, sighing she grabbed her keys and quietly opened the front door trying her best not to disturb her slumbering brother. Locking the door behind her she walked down the little stretch of hallway to the door leading outside, a tinted slab of glass was the only thing preventing her from leaving the corridor and going out into the fresh morning air. Exhaling a deep breath she lightly placed her hand on the cool glass, peering through the door she could see the sleepy town as nearly every light was out with the exception of the street lights illuminating below. Wrapping her hand around the small metal knob she gently pushed the door opening it just enough for the scent of fresh air and dampened earth to come wafting through the corridor.

"Harper? What are you doing up so late? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Sighing in relief she briefly turned her head peering over her shoulder as the sleepy angel descended to her level.

"I should be asking you the same thing…" She sighed snickering slightly as he stifled a yawn.

"I…I had a bad dream and just need to get some fresh air is all." He cocked a brow.

"Would you mind if I accompany you? I would hate for you to be out alone." Smiling to one another she just quietly shook her head, her wings fluttering slightly as a cool breeze blew in through the cracks.

"Thank you Abel, but no. I shouldn't be gone long and I would hate to make you come with me on such a short flight." Sighing he ran a hand through his fluffy locks as he could only watch as she turned to go.

"You know yer brother is goin' to worry if yer not back when he wakes up." Making her stop in her tracks her head drooped a little as she gazed longingly into the black sky.

"I know…but…I don't want to bother anyone and I'll be right back…He probably won't even realize I'm gone…" With a quick turn of the knob she waved goodbye and took off before the rebel had any time to object, he sighed watching her go. Shaking his head he had a bad feeling, as the rumbles of thunder reached his ears and lightning flashed through the sky Abel got out his phone.

'Hey Cross? I need a favor..."

After a few minutes of flying, Harper watched as the landscape below her transitioned from city streets and skyscrapers to soft green grass and trees as picnic benches lined the area. Glancing down she spotted a lone bench beside a tree, smiling she went in for a landing just as lightning tore across the sky. Loud thunder roared as bucket loads of rain began to fall, pelting the earth with its cold and somber droplets. Landing hard on the ground she ran toward the bench using her wings for protection the wind rushed her forward, forcing her beneath the tree's branches just as another flash and thunder clap echoed through the night. Shivering in the rain, Harper wrapped her arms around her as her wings shielded her from the roaring storm.

'Maybe this was a bad idea…' She thought as another roar of thunder made her jump.

Not too far away in a tall apartment building, Cross paced as he talked to Abel on the phone; the angel was frantic as Cayne had woken up to find that his darling sister was nowhere to be seen.

"Cross you need to find her or her brother is goin' tear apart the town until he finds her!" Abel exclaimed as the sound of thunder and yelling could be heard in the background as Payne paced angrily. Nodding Cross sighed rubbing his eyes for a moment as he thought about where she could have gone.

"Did she say anything to you about where she was going?"

"No, she just said that she needed some fresh air. And that was a half hour ago!" Abel exclaimed as he dodged a book being hurled at the door as Payne became more and more restless, wincing at the sight of Payne's red horns in the background he frowned.

"Just keep him distracted and I'll find her, she couldn't have gone far." Glancing out his window toward the park down the street he spotted what looked like a toon sitting beneath a tree, Abel noticed as the fallen angel's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I think I may know where she is…I'll call you on the way to your loft." With a quick nod Abel hung up, sighing he placed his phone in his pocket as he grabbed his jacket and a spare umbrella before running out the door.

Downstairs, Cross rushed over to a sleek green car. Pulling out his keys he unlocked the door before jumping in and punching the gas; although he lived at the edge of the city there was a paved road that meandered passed his building and into the park. With lights ablaze he followed the road to the parking lot close to where he thought he saw the silhouette, as he put the car into park a flash of light caught his eye. Stepping out of the car he opened his umbrella, with the spare one under his arm he closed the door and carefully walked up the muddy slope trying his best not to fall.

Under the tree Harper shivered and sniffled as the rain pelted her small body from all sides, as another clap of thunder echoed she didn't hear the sound of heavy footsteps approaching her position. With her wings tightly curled around her body she waited for the rain to stop when she felt the soft tap of a hand against her wing and the sound of an umbrella opening.

"What are you doing out here sweetheart? You're going to catch your death out here." Glancing up she opened her wings just enough to see her favorite person in the world kneeling beside her as he shielded her from the rain with an umbrella. Sniffling lightly she quickly got up and hugged him making him fall back onto the soggy ground.

"Cross! I'm so happy to see you!" Snuggling his chest with her wet cheeks, she smiled as his body heat warmed her frigid body. Dropping the umbrella he pulled her in close and held her for a second as the rain began to let up, glancing down at her he placed his forehead to hers. With a light peck he kissed her lips before pulling apart trying to stand, with a bright blush on her face she stood up with him; smiling softly he handed her the spare umbrella as he directed her over to his car.

"C-Cross you have a car?" She stammered through a light cough, he nodded his head directing her to the passenger side door as he opened it allowing her to sit inside.

"Yep, I only use it when there's bad weather or when I'm having a lazy day and don't feel like flying." As he crossed in front of his car lightning lit up the sky once more giving Cross a ghost-like appearance for a moment as his wings became slightly transparent. Sliding into the driver's side he settled himself in his seat before closing the door trying his best not to clip his wings or snag his tail.

"H-How did you….achoo! Know where I was?" The little angel asked sneezing, his smile faltered. Turning to her he gently placed his hand on her forehead and then on her cheek, his cool hand against her burning skin made her purr as she leaned into the relief. He sighed.

"You have a fever…Come on let's get you home, your brother is probably worried sick." With the turn of his key his car roared to life as he backed out the spot before driving down the road.

The ride was quiet for the most part as Cross watched from the corner of his eye as the little angel fell asleep; with her head snuggled into the seat she slept soundly with a cough or sneeze here and there. After a few minutes he pulled in front of her building parking the car and getting out, he rounded the car and opened her door. Gently nudging her awake, helping her out of the car she lost her footing and fell but he was there waiting. Scooping her up in his arms he held her close to him as he shut the car door with his foot before walking up the stairs to the lobby.

As the bright glow of the building lobby blinded him momentarily he managed to find his way to the elevator, glancing down at Harper he smiled kissing her forehead as she slept in his arms. With a flick of his tail he pressed the button to go up and waited patiently for the elevator to arrive. After a few seconds the elevator dinged and the doors opened, walking inside he pressed the button for the 5th floor and waited as it dinged again before the doors closed and the metal box ascended with the couple inside. Once they reached the desired floor he quietly walked down the hall to where her loft was, with a gentle kick he "knocked" on the door and waited as the sound of yelling died down and the door opened. A very angered and exhausted Payne stood in the door as Abel sat behind him on the arm of the couch, a quick glance down and Payne switched back to Cayne as he opened the door wide and ushered him inside. Looking up Abel sighed in relief at the sight of the couple but quickly turned to worry when he saw her asleep.

"Is she okay?" He asked as he took a couple steps closer noticing that she looked fevered, Cross just sighed and nodded as he tried to nudge her awake again.

"Harper, sweetheart time to get up yer home." Snuggling into his chest for a second she shook her head.

"Five more minutes…" Chuckling softly the tension that was there evaporated as Harper's violet eyes finally opened. Blinking a couple times she glanced up at Cross who smiled before setting her down, as her feet touched the floor Cayne pulled her into a hug as tears stung his eyes.

"Where did you go? W-Why did you leave?" Pulling away he looked her over as she sniffled, taking a step back she sighed.

"I-I'm sorry Cayne, I couldn't sleep and needed some fresh air." Sighing he nodded and ushered her to get changed as the three men waited in the living room. Shrugging she disappeared down the hall.

"Where was she?"

"The park by my apartment, I'm guessing she got stranded by the storm before she was able to come back." Cross said yawning as he folded his arms over his chest.

"How did you know?" Cayne asked as he ran a quick hand through his horns, he glanced up at the tall toon as he waited for an answer. He shrugged.

"Just a feeling I guess." Cross smiled as Harper reemerged from her room in fresh pajamas and rejoined the group, leaning her head on Cayne's shoulder she yawned remaining silent.

"Well I guess I should head home, it's pretty late." Cross said stretching his wings out, Harper watched him with curiosity. Her eyes widening when his wings passed in front of the lamp, Cross noticed her stare and cocked a brow.

"What?"

"You're wings…they're transparent."

"Huh?" Turning around he glanced at one wing as it moved in front of the lamp again, he smiled.

"Oh yea I forgot they do that."

"Why?" Cayne asked curious.

"Well I can't see them so I tend to forget they're translucent. They've always been like that since I...fell..." Quickly shrugging it off like it was normal he folded his large wings against his back; clearing his throat awkwardly Cross averted their gaze.

"Um…I should probably get goin' guys. I have a job later and need to get as much sleep as I can if I'm goin' to be alert later." Politely excusing himself Abel returned to his loft, as the door closed behind him Harper walked over and gave Cross a hug.

"Well…I better go too…" Hugging her back for a second he snickered as she wined when he let go.

"No, it's too late and you probably live far away. Just stay here for the rest of the night and you can go home when the sun comes up." Standing in shocked silence the tall toon watched as Cayne gently picked up Harper and took her back to her room, setting her gently on her bed he covered her up before leaving the room.

"I'll be in my room with the door open so don't even think about going into her room." Nodding his head Cross watched as the horned angel locked the front door and turned off the lights leaving only the low flood lights over the stove on allowing a soft glow to illuminate the dark loft. As Cayne disappeared Cross shrugged walking over to the couch he got comfortable, his large wings resting awkwardly behind him as his long legs hung off the couch arm. He sighed closing his eyes he listened to the low rumbles of the fading storm before drifting off to sleep.

The following morning as the sun rose high, Cross sat up on the couch stretching his wings he sat beneath the blankets. All night he had been tossing and turning, he even fell off the couch a couple times but nothing seemed to work. With a low sigh he glanced over the room, his eyes landing on random things until they landed on a familiar brown box filled with black tapes. Staring at the box he listened to the silence, every now and then he would hear Abel shuffling about in his loft above before he left to go on a job. With a low creak and soft steps he failed to notice as Harper reemerged from her room as she walked into the kitchen, feeling slightly better but still sick she glanced over to the couch to see Cayne when instead she saw the spaced out angel. With a sly smile she quietly snuck up on Cross and was about to pounce when his phone rang, with a slight frown on her face she waited until the opportunity presented itself. Glancing down at the screen they saw Johnathan's face appear, a little groggy since it was still morning he sipped his coffee for a second before cocking a brow at the two angels. Momentarily his eyes switched back and forth between the two as Cross hadn't noticed Harper behind him yet, she held a finger to her lips as he just watched in silence.

"Mornin' boss, what's up?" Cross asked nonchalantly as Harper slowly wrapped her arms around his neck being careful not to touch his wings, Johnathan cocked a brow and again waited as he took another sip of his coffee before hearing Cross's shocked yelp as Harper pulled him back into a kiss before letting go. The mob boss snickered lightly trying not to choke at the sight of Cross jumping once his neck was touched.

"H-Hi Harper, how are you feelin' this mornin'?" With grin she said nothing, waving a friendly hello to the flaming toon she walked back to the kitchen and started breakfast.

"Well that was interesting…Cross why are you at Harper's loft?"

"Oh…uh well you see…Harper wanted some fresh air last night and didn't want to bother her brother so she went for a quick flight and got stuck out in the storm…so Abel called me and asked me to look for her and I did and luckily she was at the park by my apartment…So I got her out of the rain and brought her home and Cayne told me to stay the rest of the night and that's why I'm here…" Watching Johnathan through the screen he held a rather calm face as he sipped his coffee but his eyes were fiery amber.

"Ah...I see…" Giving a quick kiss and hug to his kiddos as Helen ushered them out of the kitchen, in the background Belle made her husband another cup of coffee.

"Harper…Why didn't you call me!?" Johnathan exclaimed through the phone as Cayne walked into the kitchen with a yawn.

"Morning Harper...Cross…"

"Morning Cayne!" Harper exclaimed hopping on the couch as she ignored Johnathan's question.

"Harper! Why didn't you call me!?" Sighing she turned toward the screen to see her friend and boss seething on the other end.

"I didn't want to bother you."

"You still should have called me!"

"But it was 3 in the morning! You deserve to have sleep as much as the rest of us; I didn't want to worry you just because I couldn't sleep…" The flaming toon sighed running a hand through his hair, a few sparks escaping as his gaze softened.

"Thank you for your concern dear, but Harper what if something happened to you? I don't know what I'd do if we lost either of you." Johnathan sighed as Belle smiled giving him a soft peck as she refilled his coffee.

"You two are like my children I…" Johnathan paused for a second gazing down into his coffee before glancing into the smiling faces of Harper and Cross as Cayne spat out his orange juice.

"What did he just say?" Johnathan's gaze shot back to his coffee as Belle hugged his shoulders, after a second she took a seat next to him her soft smile making him sigh.

"You heard right hun, you both are very important to us. We see you like you were our own children….We feel this way about all of our employees." Belle smiled giggling as Cross and Cayne's faces flushed red.

"Aww that's so sweet of you…wait all employees? Does that mean you want to offer Cayne a job!?" Harper exclaimed excitedly with stars in her eyes as she peered at the screen.

"Aww Johnathan you do care…" Cross snickered earning a glare from the fiery mob boss.

"What kind of job are we talkin?" Cayne asked peering over Cross's shoulder.

"Would you two be willing to meet with me so we can talk?"

"Sur- Achoo!" Harper sneezed mid-sentence before leaning her head on Cross's shoulder as heat rose to her face…

"Um would you be willing to come here?" Harper asked sniffling as Cross felt her head, planting a kiss on her forehead he smiled. Johnathan smirked.

"I have some things to do first but I will be over later and Cross I have some things I need you to take care of for me if you can meet me at our usual place in 20?"

"Yes sir." Cross nodded as he snuggled Harper for a second before gently nudging her up, she frowned not wanting her pillow to walk away. He chuckled lightly as he walked to the kitchen dampening a rag before walking back over placing it on her head, Johnathan smiled at the sweet interaction before clearing his throat.

"Alright I will see you soon. Harper, Cayne I will see you two this afternoon." He sighed.

"Please take care of yourselves until I get there." The two siblings grinned as they waved goodbye making him roll his eyes playfully before hanging up.

"Cayne thank you for letting me stay the night, I'll check up on you both later." Cross said as he pulled on his jacket from the night before, Cayne nodded his head as Harper waved weakly.

"Bye Cross, see you later..."

As the morning sun reached its peak, Axel sat on the roof of his apartment building as he waited for his boss to arrive. His roommate had a tiring night so he decided to let him sleep in and move his business elsewhere. Closing his eyes, Axel sighed thinking about the two names that flashed on his list the night before as the sun warmed his skin and the gentle breeze blew gently through his wings. Beneath him toons went about their business like usual, darting in and out of stores caring on with their daily lives; opening his eyes he blinked a couple times wondering what it was like to have a normal life…to live a life where no one was afraid of you. But then again it did have its perks…He sighed again gripping his favorite weapon in his hand he waited a few more minutes when a familiar presence appeared behind him.

"You don't normally summon me Axel…Is there something on your mind?" Death questioned as he watched his little angel turn around, he nodded.

"I have a question about two names that appeared on my list…they flickered green and then disappeared…You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" The two sat in silence for a few minutes as his boss mulled over in his head what he had just heard.

"Hmmm….Those are special cases. What were the names?"

"Harper and Cayne…" Axel was silent as he waited for an answer, but none came. Instead the Grim Reaper reached into his robe and pulled out a silver coin with a familiar emblem emblazoned upon it.

"Rub it twice and then throw it to the ground, Mateo may have something." With confusion in his eyes Axel took the coin and examined it.

"What? Who's Mateo? What is this?" Glancing up to his boss he sighed seeing as he had already turned to leave.

"Even Death has questions Axel…Since these types of cases are rare in themselves it best to consult an info broker for the answers you seek." With a heavy sigh the fallen angel watched as his boss disappeared before turning back toward the city.

"Hmmm, rub twice huh?" Peering down at the little coin he rubbed it twice before tossing it on the ground beside him, after a couple of seconds he frowned since nothing happened until a very deep and energetic voice spoke.

"You summoned me?" Turning his head Axel jumped slightly as he made eye contact with the famous Info broker. It was quiet for a moment as he cleared his throat and nodded.

"Uh….Do you have any information on a pair named Harper and Cayne?"

"Black ink..." Confused for a second he remembered the little ink bottle that he carried on him and handed it over.

"Uh…Oh! Here." He nodded.

"Harper and Cayne are the Black Light Studio siblings. Harper and her little group of friends just rescued her brother a couple of weeks ago. Cayne died while in the hospital for a few minutes before coming back. These two have quite the backstory. Harper has the video tapes from her studio still I believe, I could retrieve them for you or you can just go ask them."

"Uh…Thanks." Axel hummed as he was left with more questions than answers.

"Anything else I can do for you sir?"

"No….That should be it for now." Nodding in satisfaction Mateo disappeared, turning back toward the city he watched as the morning sun rose higher into the sky he sighed.

'Time to get to work…'

Knock knock!

"Coming." Cayne yawned walking over to the door only to have it open as two excited munchkins dashed through causing the door to crack the horned angel in the face.

"Cayne are you alright?" Harper giggled before being tackled to the floor by Simon and Rosanna.

"Sorry about the kids….They wanted to see Harper." Jonathan sighed offering a helping hand to the flustered toon as he rubbed his sore nose.

"It's alright." Cayne sighed shaking hands with the flaming toon, with a genuine smile the two let go hearing a yelp from the floor they chuckled as Harper was being smothered to death. Glancing over Cayne's wounds Jonathan cast his gaze downward in thought before being draw back to reality.

"Harper you're better right? We can play?" Simon asked joyously as the little angel tried her best to sit up right, she smiled tilting her head.

"Harper dear, how are you feeling?" The Flaming toon inquired watching as his overactive children finally let the girl up.

"Achoo!.. I'm good. Cayne has been takin' good care of me." Smiling Johnathan turned to Cayne who grinned turning to get Harper some hot tea from the kitchen, he paused when he noticed he had a tail.

"Can I help you? And why are you following me?"

"Oh uh…..Where did you get all those scars?" Walking back to Harper with her hot tea Simon just watched Cayne as he helped to get his sister comfortable.

"Nowhere." He frowned, Simon whined.

"Aww come on you can tell me! I bet it was in some marvelous battle against some bad guys who invaded in on your turf and you had to teach them a lesson right?!" The little boy asked a little too excitedly.

"Are you a boss like my dad?"

"A boss? N-No." Cayne answered shaking his head as he watched as Rosanna showed Harper her latest drawings.

"Uh. I'll be right back." Smiling sadly he walked into the other room, reemerging with a shirt on, he chuckled when Simon began to pout.

"Aww…Why did you cover them up? They make you look cool."

"Simon, quit bothering him." Jonathan said clearing his throat to get the young boy's attention.

"So…There was something you wanted to talk to us about?" Cayne asked plopping down on the couch beside Harper.

"Oh yes, Cayne how would you like to come and work for me like your sister?"

"Uh, sure doing what? Wait you're her boss?" He was confused, she was ecstatic.

"Yes, you would be doing field work as it were. Reconnaissance, stealth missions, things like that…Oh and that reminds me I do have some other news…Simon? Rosanna? Why don't you go upstairs and bother Abel for a little bit? I'll get you in a few minutes."

"Ok dad!" With a mischievous glint in their eyes the two children rushed out the door. It was silent for a minute as Jonathan listened to make sure his kids were gone before continuing.

"The human that hurt you both..."

"What about him?" Harper asked taking a sip of her tea, smiling softly as the soothing warmth trickled down her throat.

"He's alive…"

"WHAT!? No that can't be…We watched the building burn! We saw him…"

"Yes, but apparently he survived the accident and he's back as a toon."

"That's impossible…isn't it Cayne? Cayne…?"

"…" He sighed and turned to look away but she wasn't having any of it.

"Cayne…Look at me, he can't come back right? Right?" It was quiet once again as Jonathan watched the interaction between the two siblings, but Cayne remained silent avoiding his sister's gaze like the plague.

"…." With his gaze downcast he avoided her accusing stare until he heard her huff, glancing back up she turned away with her arms folded.

"I'm going to go get the kids." Standing in silence Jonathan and Cayne watched as their little angel walked out the door slamming it closed behind her.

"I was afraid something like this would happen…I just didn't think it would come back to haunt us." Cayne rubbed his arm nervously as the Flaming toon turned to glance at the door, he nodded.

"What happened at the studio that would allow for this to happen?"

"T-There was a failed experiment that backfired on him, I didn't think much of it at the time but as the days passed the side of his face turned black…"

"Hmmmm….."

*End Ch. 15*


	16. New Hire

Ch. 16 New Hire

As the moon rose high into the sky a grey silhouette shown in the evening light, all around him spirits of those lost wandered looking for someone to guide their way home. Each in their own respective line waiting for their names to be called; not far away Death stood observing each interaction as a question plagued his mind, being a very reserved man he retreated into his thoughts as his angel finished up for the night.

"All finished boss." Axel said stretching as his wings extended for a brief moment behind him.

"Is something wrong? You don't normally stick around afterwards." Grim merely stood silent for a moment before shaking his head, taking a few steps closer he watched as his fallen angel observed his every move.

"Did you find the answers you needed?" He asked his voice a little quieter than usual. Axel nodded slightly as he reached into his pocket and retrieved the coin he knew his boss wanted back.

"I did, but I'm afraid I still have many questions left unanswered…But I suppose those will have to wait." With a nod of the head he was dismissed as Grim retreated back into the shadows and he was left alone to ponder his thoughts. Standing in silence Axel pulled out his phone and dialed the number Abel had given him the previous night in case he ever needed to talk. With a low sigh, he sat quietly waiting for Abel to pick up the other end.

Ring…ring…ring…

"Hello?" He yawned answering the phone.

"Hi Abel…Are you free? I have a favor to ask you." Waiting for a few seconds as the sleepy angel stifled another yawn, he smiled.

"Something botherin' ya?" Nodding Axel watched as the rebel stretched his large wings trying his best not to fall off the end of his bed.

"Alright, meet ya in the park in a few minutes?"

"We can talk in the morning if you're not awake enough Abel."

"Nah, I'm already up. I'll see ya." With the wave of his hand the two angels said goodbye. As he waited, Axel reclined against a nearby tree enjoying the crisp air when loud flapping caught his attention.

"Well that didn't take long." He chuckled glancing up at his friend as his feet touched the ground.

"It never does with wings like mine, so…What's botherin' ya pally?" He inquired as he watched Axel stand up and dust himself off.

"I need a favor…I need those tapes your friend has…" Abel's eyes widened slightly drawing a curious look from the fallen angel.

"What's wrong Abel?"

"H-How do ya know about those?" Flashing back to when they watched the tapes in Harper's loft he shuddered at the mere thought of them.

"I spoke with Mateo about the flashing names on my list; he suggested that I get the tapes from Harper."

"Ya don't want to watch those Axel, they're morbid. Gave Cross nightmares..."

"Hmmm….Then she might be happy to see them go." Abel sighed, running a hand through his hair with a hand on his waist he shook his head.

"If ya really want to scare yerself I'll help ya get them but don't say I didn't warn ya."

"Thank you Abel."

"Yea…Don't mention it…"

As the morning sun rose the next morning Axel and Abel stood outside Harper's apartment door, both hesitating to knock at such an early hour. Thinking for a minute the rebel let out a low sigh as he lightly knocked on the door praying that Harper would answer without waking her brother.

"You sure they're up?" Axel asked stretching a little as Abel let out another sigh.

"If not then you'll have ta wait until later ta get them." Waiting a little longer the two angels looked at one another before turning to go when they hear noise on the other side and a whispered 'ow' as the knob began to turn and the door opened to reveal Harper rubbing her knee.

"Are ya okay Angel Cake?" Cocking a brow Axel stifled a chuckle as Harper ushered them in before quietly closing the door behind her.

"Yea...Just knocked my knee into the end of the coffee table...Good morning Axel." The little angel whispered smiling as she gave a slight wave to the boys before quietly walking passed her brother and into the kitchen.

"Good morning miss Harper...I have a favor to ask of you." Axel whispered back spying a large cardboard box with black VHS tapes on a shelf nearby.

"Oh? And what would that be?" She asked, her wings shuddering lightly as Abel slipped behind her grabbing two of the three cups of tea she had just poured. Handing one to Axel, she turned toward her rebellious friend as he took a sip before answering.

"He needs the tapes Harper..." Swallowing hard she started to cough making her brother stir.

"W-Why on earth would you want those?" Lightly patting her back Axel waited until her fit was over with to answer.

"There's something I need answered and Mateo thinks this is the only way."

"Wha-?"

"Mmmm...H-Harper?" Cayne asked groggily as he began to wake, running both hands through her hair she glanced up at the two for a moment revealing her blind eye when she sighed. With eyes wide Axel stared at her in a new light, watching as she walked over to the couch where her brother yawned.

"Morning sunshine, we have some company so you might want to put a shirt on." Harper said lightly tossing the blanket back over his head. Giggling she watched amused as Cayne struggled to get out of the covers.

"Hey Abel...What happened to her eye?" Axel asked drinking his tea as he watched the siblings interact with one another.

"Ya gonna watch the tapes?"

"Yea."

"You'll see...Mornin' Cayne."

"Abel? What are you doing here?" Groggily Cayne rubbed his eyes for a moment, yawning as he gave a slight wave to the angel.

"Cayne...Say hello to Axel." Now fully awake the horned angel locked eyes with Axel as he smiled waving hello.

"Who's this and why is he here?"

"Cayne don't be rude." Harper sighed shaking her head as she walked back over to her friend.

"My apologies I'm always a little irritable when I first wake up. Anyway who are you? Oh hey Abel..."

"Hello Cayne. You have a nice nap I take it?"

"Yea it was good I guess." He yawned stretching out his one wing, as Axel watched him he turned his attention back to Harper.

"Harper...May I have the tapes please?" Swallowing hard for a moment she glanced sadly to Abel before walking over and grabbing the box off the shelf. Observing her mannerisms Axel, was taken off guard when Cayne suddenly asked him a question.

"You're the grim reaper aren't you?" Jumping slightly he blinked a couple times before shaking his head smirking slightly as he heard Harper's giggles in the background.

"No I just work for him."

"Here you go Axel, this should be all of them." As she handed him the box a loose tape fell to the floor making a loud "clang" as it bounced off the coffee table.

"Is that a tape? What are on these?…..Harper?" Glancing at Cayne for a moment she bent down and quickly picked up the black brick before her brother had the chance to take it from her.

"Nothing Cayne..." She paused placing the last tape on top of the pile as Axel held the box firmly in his grasp.

"Here…..Burn them when your done will you?"

"Burn?" The three men asked in unison as her eyes began to glass over with tears.

"Harper what's on the tapes?" Sighing she remained quiet, quickly he grew annoyed and asked again as his other half. His blue horns now red, his ocean eyes now black she kept her head low as Payne's glare burned into her.

"HARPER! What's on the tapes!?" Glancing over to Axel then Abel she cleared her throat.

"…T-The experiments, torture, my escape, Cross' impalement…" As tears began to roll down her cheeks Harper's voice quivered as she tried not to cry as the memory of his pained expression flashed through her mind. Payne stared at her with wide eyes as he shifted back into the loving brother she knew.

"Cross's im-"

"Impalement yes." Abel nodded finishing the statement as he gently rubbed circles into Harper's back for comfort.

"Axel…if you don't burn them at least give them to Mateo will you?" She whispered locking eyes with the fallen angel, not saying a word he merely nodded.

"W-Why do you h-have those?" Cayne stuttered as he watched Harper wipe her eyes.

"Cross gathered them when he did recon so we could get a better scope of what was going on and to figure out a plan to get you out." Abel answered smiling sadly to Harper as she nodded her thanks giving him a quick hug before returning to the kitchen to put their glasses away. With one final glance Abel and Axel leave the siblings alone to sort out their thoughts as the two angels parted ways.

"I'm sorry if I caused them any trouble." Axel said sighing as he shifted the weight of the box to his left hip, Abel shook his head pulling out a cigar.

"It ain't yer fault Axel, you didn't know. But do me a favor?"

"What?"

"When yer done with whatever yer gonna do...burn them. No one should ever have to see those tapes again...Not after what they've been put through."

"Sure Abel..."

"D-Did you watch them?" Cayne asked watching as his sister entered the room.

"What?"

"Did you watch them?" With large eyes she nodded sniffling a little she quietly took her place beside him.

"….Every painful second….Cayne….I'm sorry." She whispered as the room went silent, for what seemed like hours the two didn't say a word to one another. The faint echo of the ticking clock bounced off the walls as only a soft sigh resumed the conversation.

"Why?"

"We needed to know what was happening to you." The two sat in silence once again as he crossed his arms over his chest keeping his gaze on the floor, slowly she turned toward him but he got up.

"Payne….Cayne…I…"

"I'm not angry at you…" He paused running a hand through his horns.

"I'm upset that you had to see that...to see what happened...I know it wasn't easy for you…." Glancing over his shoulder Payne sighed taking in her hollow eyes as she gazed at the floor, for a moment she peered up at him. The two locking eyes in brief understanding before Cayne took over plopping down on the couch beside her his eyes glassed over with tears. Sighing she smiled sadly watching as black streams rolled down his cheeks, lifting his chin he glanced up at her with a small smile as she kissed his forehead pulling him into a hug. Holding him tightly she hummed softly as she rubbed little circles into his back, sniffling lightly he snuggled into her shoulder drawing a happy purr from her. As the light ticks of the clock echoed again they sat quietly in each others arms, enjoying one another's company when he began to speak.

"I don't want you working for the mob…" He deadpanned killing the mood.

"But Cayne-"

"I want you working somewhere safer. If you have to work for the mob it needs to be something safe like surveillance or something. I don't need you to be in any danger. I don't want to lose you..."

"But you get too..." She whined watching as he stood up playing with her halo as she batted his hands away, playfully snickering Cayne smiled. As a light click of the door opened Harper gave her brother the biggest puppy eyes she could muster not realizing a certain flaming toon had opened the door.

"You can work at Elymas' bar and you're going to continue to babysit our kids of course."

"Jonathan!" Harper exclaimed happily, he smiled stepping inside for a moment as he closed to the door behind him.

"I tried knocking but neither one answered."

"That's okay," Stretching a little they heard a light 'clang' as Harper's phone fell out of her pocket and onto the floor revealing several missed calls from the flaming toon. Smiling nervously she picked up the little device as he watched her amused.

"You seemed to have dialed me during all the commotion, I tried calling you back several times but you never answered so I thought it would be best if I came to check on you both."

"Hehe...Oops?" She giggled rubbing her head nervously, he smiled.

"Anyway Harper I agree with Cayne. You need to do something safer that won't put you in harm's way. I can set something up for you with Elymas and Cayne will take your place and work under me after he trains with Bendicio and Abel."

"Trains?" Cayne inquired curiously straightening up a little as his interest was peaked.

"Yes. It has been set up and squared away, you will train with Bendy and Abel to learn the ropes then after you finish with them you will trained by Cross in the form of ammunition and firearms. Then you will come to me for work unless something changes. We need you and Payne to work together as one person so Bendicio will help you." Straightening his lapel, Jonathan glanced at his watch for a moment before nodding slightly glancing up at the door as he did so. Following his gaze Harper glanced up as a round of knocks echoed through the little studio.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Cayne asked looking at Harper, she shrugged.

"Ah that should be them now." Johnathan said smirking as they watched Cayne walk over to answer the door when he was suddenly grabbed by Bendy and pulled out the door.

"What!? Hey! What are you doing!?" Cayne shouted latching onto the doorframe as Bendy tried pulling him into the hallway.

"Don't worry Angel Cake we'll take good care of him."

"Just be careful don't be too rough on him." Bendicio smirked winking as he finally managed to get Cayne to let go. Rolling her eyes she walked over to the couch when she spotted the spare set of bandages that Cayne was supposed to have changed when he got up, quickly darting over to the window she yelled down to them just as they were about to drive away.

"Abel…..Catch!" Flying off the ground Abel caught the extra roll, winking at the little lady he used his feet to kick off the building heading in the direction of the city as Bendicio's sleek black car sped away beneath him.

"Thanks Bye!" Sighing quietly she shook her head as she closed the window before turning back around to see her boss smiling.

"What?" Still with a small smile Jonathan shook his head before once again glancing down at his watch.

"He'll be fine Harper, speaking of jobs. If possible I need you to watch the kids tonight, they miss you."

"Awww...I miss them too." She beamed making his smile broaden.

"That's good to know. You'll need to be at the house by six, Simon has something he wants to show you..."

"Bendy! Abel! Where are we goin'!?" Cayne exclaimed rather irritated as he was being dragged from his apartment with Abel following behind. Stopping by Bendy's car Abel glanced up hearing what sounded like Harper yelling something out the window.

"Training buddy boy! Get in." Bendy said slyly as he tried to shove him into the car only to have him resist like before.

"I'd rather not." He deadpanned gripping the doorframe as Abel laughed.

"Well it's not like you can fly….yet."

"What do you meeeaannn!?" Cayne exclaimed as Bendy picked him up and threw him into the car slamming the door shut behind him. Bending down to look at the angel in the back Abel smirked.

"I'll see you for training this afternoon buddy. Bendy don't be too rough with him." Laughing he waved goodbye before glancing up to see a round object get thrown out of their window, jumping up his large wings caught the wind as he caught the object in mid air. Peering up into the window he saw Harper smile, he winked at her making her blush before the wind pushed him toward the building where he kicked off and flew off toward the city.

"Wait where is he goin'?"

"He has some errands to run now let's go." Bendy smirked speeding off, after what seemed like just a few minutes Bendicio slammed on the breaks causing Cayne to fly into the front seat. Holding his head Cayne glanced over to the smiling mob boss glaring daggers at him as Payne took over.

" **I am NEVER riding with you again! My gosh Bendy! LEARN TO DRIVE!"**

"Hahaha, that's a good one! But until you can fly you're stuck riding with me. Now let's keep that anger goin'." Bendy snickered walking over to a clearing as Payne switched back to Cayne with a confused look on his face.

"Why?"

"Because Cayne my boy, I am gonna to teach ya how to work with Payne as one person."

"Hahaha….How? It's not like you have to deal with this."

"Ah…but I do….."

"Wait….what?"

"I do….I have another part of myself just like you. Bring out Payne and I'll show you."

"ooookkkkk…?"

" **I'm here what…."**

" _Hello…..my name's Bendy. But you can call me Goopy."_

" **Uh…Hello?"**

" _Alright you ready?"_

" **Ready for what…? Wait, what the hell do you think you're doing!?"** Payne exclaimed dodging to the left as Goopy swung at him.

" _What's it look like I'm doing?_ _I'm attacking you._ To work together you two must learn to _fight together."_ Bendy and Goopy said switching back and forth, after a few minutes of attacking the confused toons as they tried to switch back and forth Payne grew frustrated and pinned the large demon to the ground.

" **Knock It off!"**

" _Let me up Payne._ You need to learn to fight together as one unit if you are ever going to succeed."

" **Why? Why do we need to do this?"**

"Because right now, even though you are in one body you are still two separate beings, we need to merge you into one being. It will help you both in the long run. If you can cooperate together with no problems then you will be stronger and a better hand to Jonathan."

"Oh you heard that did you?" Payne sneered as Cayne took over again.

"He told us beforehand."

"Oh. So how long will this take?"

"Not long. As long as Payne cooperates we should have you merged by the time Abel's done. And that's when the real fun begins because you two will have new abilities."

" **That's great an all but how do you suggest we get this done?"** Payne asked switching back.

" _By allowing Cayne to take over when need be, both of you need to be dominant instead of just one of you."_

" **Humph. Fine, I'll cooperate if that means we get this over with faster."**

"That's the spirit! Now take the time to just practice switching back and forth."

"Ok."

" **Now what?"**

"Alright now both of you try to come out together in the same form. Line everything up so you both are in unison."

"Ok…umm…..ah…"

" **Ow…"**

"Stop it we need to line up!"

" **Line up HOW?!"**

"Uh…How do we...line up?" Cayne asked holding his head as Bendicio chuckled to himself.

"Oh. Heh, um you both have to mentally line up. Ok try again."

"Mmm…oh hey we got it- ow….."

" **Well that was interesting."** Payne sighed rolling his eyes as he switched back to Cayne again.

"Uh….Bendy buddy you alright? You look like you saw a ghost."

"Huh…Ah yea no I'm good. Good now try again you almost did it." Smiling nervously Bendy retreated back into his thoughts as he watched as Cayne and Payne tried again.

' _ **Did you see that? When they merged did that look familiar to you?'**_

'Y-Yea we'll have to talk to Abel.'

"Hey Bendy I think we got it." Cayne/Payne smirked as they looked over their new form. With shadow wings and deep violet coloration of his horns and tail their voices merged together as one when they spoke giving them a demonic air.

"Hey this is actually pretty cool. Ey Bendicio?...Uh...Bendy?" Cayne glanced up tilting his head in confusion as his friend smiled nervously.

'Is this what Simeon was trying to achieve?'

"S-So you did. Well uh…Why don't you try and see what you can do while I call and see where Abel is."

"Alright." Turning away Cayne shook out his hands as he tried to summon a weapon, sighing Bendy dialed the phone.

"Hello Abel….We…uh…Are you on your way back? You uh….need to see something…."

"Yea….Are you alri-" Cutting him off Bendy turned his phone to show Cayne's new combined form as he smiled as he created new weapons out of thin air. Noticing he now had two wings Cayne tried to fly only to fail and fall flat on his back before standing up and trying again.

"I uh…See he has wings now…..I'll be right there." Hanging up the phone Bendy cautiously walked over to the newly formed toon and looked him over. Reaching out cautiously he tried to touch Cayne's new shadowy wings only to have his hand go right through it causing the new toon to shiver.

"Don't do that."

"I see you have two wings now but they don't seem to have any structure, try flying again." Nodding Cayne launched himself into the air again trying to fly when he came crashing down again. Bendy hummed curiously as he glanced over his wings again making a mental note that even though he had two wings only one had structure.

"I have both wings back but still can't fly." Shuddering every time he heard the combined voice he just shrugged it off hoping Cayne didn't notice.

"That's because they're shadow wings. They use your existing wings to create structure to fly, and since you still only have one wing only one of the shadow wings has structure."

"Hey guys how's it goin'?" Abel asked coming in for a landing.

"Who's tha-"

"Hey Abel." Cayne said smiling making the rebel shudder.

"C-Cayne?"

"Yea it's me. Well...us." Shuddering again at the deep echoey voice he looked him over.

"So this is yer new form huh? Very nice." Nodding in approval Abel glanced over to Bendy as he just smiled nervously.

"So uh. Who wants to go see Harper?"

"What about my training?" Cayne asked stretching slightly.

"Oh we'll get to that soon, we just need to go see Harper first." Bendy answered poking the ghostly wing again making him growl.

"Stop."

"Can you fly with those new wings of yours?" Abel asked going to touch Cayne's other wing before he pulled away.

"No. Only one wing has structure so I still can't fly." Cayne said pouting making the two toons chuckle.

"Alright then mind if I?"

"Sure! WHA!"

"SEE YOU AT JONATHAN'S BENDY!" Abel shouted taking off with Cayne in hand.

"Why are you…why are we….uh…what are you doing?" Looking up at the angel as his grip tightened around his arms.

"I'm carrying ya like this so ya can open yer wings. Ya might not be able to fly yet but once ya do you'll need to be used to the resistance from the wind."

"Why do you keep saying I can't fly YET? I only have one wing I can't fly."

"Watch your feet we're coming in for a landin'." Touching their feet down to the ground Bendy pulled up with a sly grin on his face.

"What?" Cayne asked confused as Bendy and Abel ushered him inside.

"Are they on their way? Is he almost here?" Simon asked jumping for joy as he bounced up and down on the couch beside his newly crafted mechanical masterpiece. Harper smiled as Jonathan sighed shaking his head, for a moment the house was peaceful and calm until they heard the sound of Bendy, Abel and a very fussy Cayne walking through the door.

"I can walk you know!"

"I know but you're too slow!"

"Am not!" Upon entering into the living room with Bendy and Abel following Cayne, they go to say hello when Jonathan suddenly went on the defensive.

"What are you doing in my house?!" The flaming toon growled, not recognizing the new toon he stood protectively in front of Simon, Rosanna, Belle and Harper.

"WAIT! Wait….this is Cayne." Bendy exclaimed hastily entering the room, standing there with an air of caution at Cayne's new form. He glared.

"Prove it." Cayne sighed taking off his shirt he turned to show all his healing scars and battered wing. Exhaling deeply Jonathan calmed down as Belle gently patted his shoulder watching as their little man walked over to the 'new' toon. With a large grin on the small boy's face he had Cayne cover his eyes for a moment as Jonathan helped him bring around his masterpiece.

"Okay Cayne you can open them now!" Simon exclaimed with so much excitement, the flaming toon thought his little boy would burst. Confused for a moment Cayne glanced between the two before his eyes landed on a brand new mechanical wing that Simon had sitting in front of him, his eyes widened before glassing over. Glancing between the little group he blinked a few times before sniffling.

"Is…Is this for me?" He asked as the echo in his voice was a mixture of happiness and confusion, Simon nodded vigorously as he ran up and hugged Cayne. Sitting there in shock for a second he glanced down at the little boy.

"D-Did you make this?"

"Yea! Harper told us about your wing and I wanted to help so I built you a new one!"

Simon's happy smile quickly became contagious as Cayne wrapped him tightly in his arms allowing a few tears to stream down his face.

"Thank you…" He whispered and Simon nuzzled his shoulder before letting go, sniffling Cayne wiped his eyes smiling as he reached out to touch the cool metal.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me in a long time…." As his hand ran along the dark metal he watched as it gleamed in the lamp-light, like a shiny new toy Cayne was excited to try it out. Looking it over once more he tilted his head in confusion. Simon's happy smile faded.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Simon asked with a tinge of sadness in his voice, Cayne smiled ruffling his hair for a moment before nodding.

"Of course I do it's just….how do I use it?"

"Hold on." Running to his room to grab what he needed to attach the wing Cayne just stood there holding the wing looking it over with such curiosity and happiness it made everyone smile.

"Turn around." Harper ordered as she lightly grabbed his shoulders and forced him to turn around.

"Wha-"

"We are going to attach it!" Simon exclaimed excitedly as he pulled out some hand tools.

"It may hurt for a second but once it's attached you will be able to use it right away. It will work like a normal wing, with full range of motion and can be used as a shield if need be to protect you. If it gets damaged just let me know and I can fix it. This will be permanently attached to you so when I do repairs you will need to be with me."

"Thank you so much. This means a lot." Cayne smiled wincing a little as the wing was attached.

"Your welcome. I'm happy to help…..and….almost….THERE! Try it out." Stretching his wing to it's full length it matched his other wing perfectly, pulling it back in he just looked around the little group joyously.

"How's it feel?" Jonathan asked hugging Simon as he admired his handiwork.

"It's a little sore, but it feels amazing….I'm going to go try it out." Bouncing with excitement he turned toward the door as a smirk spread across his face.

"Hold on Cayne let me come with you." Abel said walking out after the excited shadow angel. The little group rushed out after them when Cayne lifted off, he moved so fast through the air it was like he had jets attached to him.

"Well looks like I won't have to teach him to fly…" The rebel whistled watching him go.

"Hey Angel Face it looks like he's faster than you!" Bendy exclaimed snickering as Abel stood there astounded at Cayne's speed. Shaking his head he smirked as he called for a race.

"Hey Cayne!" He called catching the shadow angel off guard.

"Since I won't need to teach you to fly anymore…..How about a race?"

"Toon palace and back?"

"Perfect. Harper time Cayne and Bendy time me." Nodding their heads both toons pulled out their phone, switching to the timer they nodded.

"Alright ready…set…GO!" With a quick nod the two angels took off like rockets flying as fast as their powerful wings would take them. A few minutes later the two returned.

"Cayne wins."

"WHAT!?" Abel exclaimed in disbelief as Cayne grinned beside him.

"Yep he wins. He made it back here in 6 minutes and you were in 6 minutes and 5 seconds."

"Dang well yer faster but that's alright."

"Alright Cayne time to train with me." Abel shrugged with a big grin on his face before propelling himself into the air once again.

"Ok well, looks like we're going. Thanks again Simon for the wing. I really appreciate it, you don't even know. Abel wait for me!" Cayne smiled waving goodbye before dashing off after his buddy.

"So where are we goin'?"

"We are going to the park on the edge of town to spar."

"Spar? What's that?"

"Well it's basically just fightin' but we are goin' to do air combat practice. Ya had ground trainin' with Bendy and now that ya have both wings you will do air combat with me."

"Ok?"

"Here we are so let's get started."

Sometime later...

After an hour or two of air sparring the two were exhausted.

"…..Dang Abel…..You're good." Cayne huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

"….Yep…Yer not too bad yourself. Alright that's enough trainin' for me. Let's get ya to target practice with Cross."

"Man you guys don't stop do you? I'm gonna sleep real good after all this. Heh."

"Alright…let's go." Taking off again the two angels raced toward the shooting range, after a few minutes they landed in front of the gun range. Saying a quick goodbye Cayne turned and walked in calling out for Cross.

"Hey Cross you in here?" Cayne yelled from the front of the range, looking around he spied the tall angel firing his gun at a target with noise canceling headphones on. Not noticing that he had entered, Cross continued to fire until he ran out of targets or ran out of bullets…whichever happened first. A few minutes later the fallen angel finally ran out of ammo and sighed, holstering his guns he removed the headphones just as Cayne walked over and said hello.

"Hey Cross, what's up?" Jumping at the sound of combined voices Cross turned his head, his eyes widened at the sight of the new and improved Cayne.

"Whoa…Cayne?" Blinking a couple of times to assure himself he wasn't seeing things the two men grinned at one another as they shook hands.

"Yep, Payne and I are on the same mental link so we have equal control."

"Wow…that's pretty cool! And it looks like you have both wings now!" Cross chuckled to himself as he thought about Cayne's reaction after riding with Bendy, the new shadow angel smiled for a second before frowning. Staring at Cross's chest he could see the faint discoloration from beneath his white shirt from where he was impaled, drawing the fallen angel's attention he titled his head in confusion as his tail swished lightly behind him.

"Cayne…?" Deep in thought he remembered back to when Axel came to grab the tapes.

 _~ "Here you go Axel, this should be all of them." As she handed him the box a loose tape fell to the floor making a loud "clang" as it bounced off the coffee table._

" _Is that a tape? What are on these?…..Harper?" Glancing at Cayne for a moment she bent down and quickly picked up the black brick before her brother had the chance to take it from her._

" _Nothing Cayne..." She paused placing the last tape on top of the pile as Axel held the box firmly in his grasp._

" _Here…..Burn them when your done will you?"_

" _Burn?" The three men asked in unison as her eyes began to glass over with tears._

" _Harper what's on the tapes?" Sighing she remained quiet, quickly he grew annoyed and asked again as his other half. His blue horns now red, his ocean eyes now black she kept her head low as Payne's glare burned into her._

" _HARPER! What's on the tapes!?" Glancing over to Axel then Abel she cleared her throat._

"… _T-The experiments, torture, my escape, Cross' impalement…" As tears began to roll down her cheeks Harper's voice quivered as she tried not to cry as the memory of his pained expression flashed through her mind. Payne stared at her with wide eyes as he shifted back into the loving brother she knew._

" _Cross's im-"_

" _Impalement yes..." ~_

Blinking a couple times he glanced down to the floor.

'Impalement…She looked so upset…And I don't even remember that happening…'

"Hey Cayne you alright buddy? You spaced out there for a second." Cross asked with a concerned look on his face as he watched the shadow angel, Cayne sighed. Running a hand over his horns he glanced up at the worried angel for a second, his eyes scanning his face for anything but all he found was curiosity and…

'Worry? Why is he worried about me? After all I've done to him...'

"Y-Yea I'm fine…" Nodding his head slowly Cross turned walking away to set up the targets and rounds for the practice session. It was quiet for a little bit, it wasn't a comfortable silence but it wasn't awkward either.

"Hey Cross?"

"Yes?" Grabbing his attention Cayne sighed rubbing his arm nervously.

"W-Where….Where did I impale you?" With widened eyes Cross stood in silence for a second before shaking his head, shifting his gaze downward he pointed to his right chest cavity just below his shoulder.

"C-Can I see it?" Thinking for a second he nodded, removing the strap from his right side he set his gun holster down on the table before unbuttoning the first three buttons. Hesitating for a second he glanced up at Cayne watching his face before lightly pulling his shirt open to reveal the wound, it didn't look like much just a little arc of four ovals where his claws penetrated his chest. Cayne's expression changed from shock to sadness as Cross closed his shirt back up replacing his gun holster and strap with the golden buckle. He turned around picking up his gun he placed it back in its holster sighing.

"If it wasn't for your sister, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Cross I-."

"It's fine, you don't need to apologize. It's part of the job." He paused looking at the targets as the room around them fell silent, remembering back to the first time he met Harper he smiled sadly as her embarrassed laughter and smiling face changed to one of pure sadness and horror as she collapsed in a panic attack.

"She's a life saver…and she doesn't even realize it…"

*End Ch. 16*


	17. Interesting Encounters

Ch. 17 Interesting Encounters

As the evening breeze blew through the sleepy streets of Toon Town, every now and then a car zoom passed. Morning birds tweeted as they flew overhead unaware of the darkness that loomed down below. Through a maze of dark alleyways and dead-end streets Pete and a few of his hired goons stalked the morning streets darting in and out of alleys as they passed under streetlights. Above them the city began to stir as the evening moon disappeared below the horizon as the bright morning sun rose to take its place. In the distance a train rumbled by as the small group of gangsters reached the border of the large man's turf. Puffing on a cigar Pete blew out grey smoke as he rounded a corner only to stop as a loud noise caught his attention.

CLANG!

"What is it boss?" Questioned a young goon of lizard-like appearance, Pete narrowed his eyes as he pushed the young man forward unaware of another presence lurking in the shadows.

"There was a sound in that alleyway go check it out or I'll have yer head."

"Y-Yes sir!" Scampering off toward the alleyway lizard-like goon cautiously examined the area, his tail whipping around behind him. With a sigh of relief he turned toward his boss and shook his head indicating that it was all clear...or so he thought...

"There's nothing he-AAAAAHHHHH!" The young man was caught in mid-sentence as an inky creature swallowed him from the shadows, shaking in fear the others turn to run but Pete was going to have none of that.

"Get in there ya cowards!" The large man exclaimed pushing the rest of his little group toward the noises as he took a few steps back. Quaking the men swallowed their fear and charged forward only to meet the same fate as their other goon. After a few minutes the gargles screams go silent as a dripping shadowy figure with red eyes took a step closer to the nervous boss. With each stop Pete could hear the sloshing of ink as little black puddles were left behind, taking a step back the cat's eyes widened as he scanned the area only to see what used to be his men now laying in melted mounds on the pavement. Swallowing his cowardice the large man held his ground as he and the inky toon locked eyes.

"What do ya want punk?" Swishing the cigar in his mouth Pete tried to stay strong but yielded when the melty creature spoke.

"Such a shame that you don't recognize your business partner Pete." His voice like nails on a chalkboard, Pete's eye twitched for a second as he rubbed his ear shaking his head.

"Ain't never seen ya before mister. Now out of my way I got someplace to be." The creature's eyes glowed for just a second causing the cat to stand frozen in fear as the toon came closer.

"I'm afraid you're going to be missing that appointment." As the toon began to laugh he extended out his 'hand' touching the gangster's shoulder as toxic ink poured from his touch. Pete could only watch in horror as his body began to twist and melt under the tainted man's touch. As he crumpled to the ground clutching his sides, the large man could only wail in pain and torment as his once solid body melted away into a mass of bones and tainted ink. With large eyes he peered up at the figure as he thought that he would surely die, but the toon only laughed before disappearing into the darkness. Gasping for air Pete looked upon his mangled body in horror as he was left with a fate worse than death he was still alive but barely, standing up he perked at the sound of a toon walking by. Unaware of the dangers that lurked the large man realized that he needed something to sustain his new form with, something solid...pure...he needed ink...

"Tape off the area! Clear the crime scene!" As the bright sun rose high into the early afternoon, yellow caution tape and red and blue lights were everywhere. Sirens rang through the air as a sleek white police car pulled up to the scene, bright red writing along the sides of the car reading "Toon Town Police Department." As the car stopped and a young angel stepped out of the car, his six wings tucked neatly against his back as his onyx black eyes scanning the scene for anything suspicious as his fellow police officers darted around the scene.

"What happened here?" Captain Cragen asked as he walked on scene, adjusting his tie he walked up and examined the area. Kneeling down he reached down to get a closer look at the inky material when an officer grabbed his shoulder to prevent him from touching the toxic material.

"I wouldn't touch that sir…it's toxic."

"Toxic?" Cragen inquired with a raised brow as he stood up straight being careful not to get any of the unknown ink on his wings.

"Yes sir! The ink here isn't normal ink. It looks like some unfortunate toons got caught up with a foreign mixture and it got out of hand." Sighing to himself, the captain rubbed his chin in thought when his eyes drifted upwards to see a set of translucent wings disappear over the roof ledge.

'What's he doing here?'

"Captain?"

"Take what you can back to the lab and let me know what you find. Be sure to get washed up I don't need any of you getting sick." Glancing down at his team for a second he watched as they saluted him before leaving.

"Yes Captain!"

"I'm going to go take a look around." Redirecting his gaze back up to the nearby roof where the wings just were, he smirked as he caught sight of his brother before he ducked back again. Waiting for only a second he casually circled around the building base before flying up to the rooftop staying as quiet as possible he snuck up on the mobster with a sly smile on his face.

"Hello Cross."

"C-Cragen…!" He jumped turning around as the captain stood patiently behind him, he snickered as Cross smiled nervously.

"H-Hey bro...What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing…..You wouldn't happen to know who did this would you?" Cragen asked the fallen angel with an accusing gaze.

"What me? You think I did this?!"

"Well I don't see anyone else snooping around do you?"

"You're hilarious bro." He paused.

"No I didn't do this; I'm just scoping it out same as you." Cross shrugged his shoulders as he glanced over the edge to check on the progress of the crime scene. Hearing the captain scoff he turned back.

"Looks like your goons are finishing up; don't you think you should be leaving now? After all you don't want anyone seeing you talking with a potential suspect now do you?"

"Why are you so concerned about this crime scene Cross? You've never been interested in any others before." Cragen watched the angel curiously, thinking for a moment he sighed.

"Because unlike your other crime scenes this one affects ALL of us." It was quiet for minute as the captain pondered what he said before turning to leave.

"You know Cross...you would make an excellent police officer if you put your mind to it..." He scoffed.

"You insult me brother. Unlike you my path changed long ago and there's no sense in changing it now..." Cross paused once again turning away he sighed.

"Your lackeys have gone back to the station Cragen...it's about time you did as well." With an exasperated sigh he nodded.

"…..Fine….we will still need to talk about this Cross."

"Gladly…Meet me at Toon Palace at 6 and we can talk then."

"You still go to that loud place?" Cragen asked chuckling lightly to himself, Cross smiled as he shrugged again.

"It makes for great company. Plus the toons who go there aren't that bad, some might be a little rough around the edges but it's a great place to kill time and hang with friends." Glancing back to one another the two angels smiled.

"Whatever you say Cross…See you then." With a friendly nod, the Captain flew toward the station just as his last officer packed up to leave. Watching over the railing Cross sighed as the wings of his brother glistened in the sunlight before he disappeared from view, down below a familiar golden car pulled up alongside the crime scene arriving shortly after the last of the police cruisers disappeared down the street. Getting out of the car Jonathan glanced up toward the roof of the building catching the angel's eye, with a light nod he jumped down landing bedside the flaming toon before turning his attention back toward the crime scene.

"What did you find out?"

"Nothing much…Just that the police are all over the place. And whatever that substance is, it's highly toxic."

"Toxic ink? Hmmmmm…."

"Did they have a guess as to what might have caused such a mess?" Shaking his head Cross heaved a heavy sigh as Jonathan looked around.

"Not in the slightest. However, Cragen and I are meeting at Toon Palace tonight to discuss any further development he may have."

"Oh? And why is that?" Jonathan asked with raised brow as he watched the angel rub his arm nervously.

"I might be able to get some information out of him that will help us…and…."

"And?"

"And possibly have a brotherly chat with him…haven't had one with him since we parted ways some time ago."

Glancing up at the lit sign he sighed, as city lights flickered on and speeding cars barreled passed Cragen lightly shook his head before walking inside. Upon entering the establishment he scanned his surroundings until his eyes landed on his brother casually reclining in a booth not far from the stage. Taking a deep breath the captain ventured forth praying that no one would recognize him, as his boots stepped down onto the stone flooring they made a soft click-clack drawing Cross's attention as he got closer.

"Hey! You actually showed up, I'm proud of you bro!" He snickered as the police captain rolled his eyes.

"I'm here so now can we get down to business?" Sighing Cross's smile fell briefly.

"All business and no fun huh? Fine..." As the sound of music filled the room with it's sweet melody Harper glanced around the room singing her song, as the instruments played and the harmony swirled around the bar. Winking at Cross she smiled drawing a blush from the angel as he talked to the captain.

"What do you want to know Cragen?" Smiling at the sound of the sudden silence the sly angel waited patiently until the next song was announced as Dwayne walked on stage to start the next tune. Nodding to her boss as he watched from the bar, Harper walked over to Cross's booth.

"Hi, Cross. Who's your friend?" Smiling innocently the little angel took a seat beside him as the captain blushed introducing himself.

"Captain Cragen ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman." Blushing for a moment she glanced back at Cross.

"The pleasure is all mine Captain. Your friend certainly is quite the charmer eh honey?"

"Where do you think he gets it from?" Snuggling into her shoulder he smiled watching Cragen from the corner of his eye as Harper giggled.

"So how do you know Cross?" She asked snuggling into the fallen angel's lap as he wrapped his arms around her smirking.

"We...I..."

"We're brothers love. Can't you see the resemblance?" Smiling sweetly she perked up once the Dwayne's song came to a close.

"My Cross…You're quite the charmer." Cragen whispered into his drink as he glanced around the room, his eyes landing on a certain rag doll as she bussed a table. Turning toward his brother the captain glanced up and his eyes went wide as Cross's smile broadened.

"Cross...Don't..." With wide eyes he shook his head as his brother nodded.

"HEY DIXIE! Can you come over for a moment?" Cragen growled in embarrassment as he tried to hide his face, Harper giggled as her feline friend walked over swaying her hips from side to side.

"Yes dear?"

"Dixie have you met my brother Captain Cragen of the TTPD?" Grabbing his brother's wrist he pulled his hand down as his face flushed red.

"Why no I have not." Leaning on the table she extended her paw to the shy man as he shakily grasped her paw and shook it.

"N-Nice to meet you miss Dixie..." She purred making his blush deepen, Harper smiled.

"So are you only like this around girls you like? You didn't stutter when you met me." The angel teased as Dixie sat down by the captain and ran her tail under his chin making him shiver.

"I-I..." With his eyes closed tight he sighed trying to compose himself but once he opened his eyes again the nervousness returned.

"A captain huh? I'm a worker here with miss Harper. It's a pleasure to meet you Cragen." She purred again making the man blush.

"T-The pleasure i-is mine miss D-Dixie." Dixie glanced at her angel companion as she snickered, watching as Cross spiked his brother's drink.

"What? It'll help him loosen up." He whispered snickering. Backing away into the booth Cragen nervously smiled as the flirty feline inched closer, a few seconds later the captain sighed in relief when his phone rang.

"If you'll excuse me Miss Dixie I have to take this." Showing his phone she frowned for a second before giving the shy man a quick peck on the cheek as she and Harper returned to the stage.

"Hello Captain. We have the results from the lab back…uh…Are you at a bar?" Chuckling nervously he clears his throat getting down to business.

"The lab results please."

"Oh yes, so we got the results back it turns out that the toxic ink is made from a series of combinations of **Mercury, Lead, Acetone, Dimethyl Ketone and Carbonyl** and that's not all, whatever this ink is from is a living toon. It we don't yet know who this toon is but if we find anything else out I'll be sure to give you a buzz."

"Thanks." Sighing Cragen rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Hmmm...That mixture sounds awfully familiar…" Cross said rubbing his chin thinking when a certain horned angel came to mind.

"Cayne…" Cross whispered under his breath making the captain perk up.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh...uh...nothing….but I do have a possible idea of who the toon might be but it's just a hunch. I will have to hit up a buddy of mine to confirm."

"Ok? And would you release that information to me?" Sitting in silence Cragen watched him expecting the answer he wanted to hear.

"What? No…" The fallen angel smirked rubbing his chin when his wandering eyes landed on Dixie.

"Not without a price my dear brother…" Following his brother's gaze his face flushed again as his eyes locked with Dixie's, winking she giggled as he turned away.

"What price would that be?" gulping he turns back to Cross grinning.

"You have to ask Dixie out on a date. A REAL date none of this taking her to a bar crap. You know do something fancy...something...not you..."

"What!? No!"

"Then it looks like you are out of luck pally." Cross said snickering as Harper waves from the stage.

"So Cragen what will it be?" Sighing the captain ran both of his hands through his hair as he thought about his choice when Elymas walked up on stage.

"Alright before the next song I would like to introduce you all to a buddy of mine who owns the music shop down the road. Sumi would you please say hello." Drawing the brother's attention they watch as a very shy and quiet demon walked up on stage, his pen-tipped tail swishing lightly at his feet. With metal calligraphic tips around his wrists, brown pants cascading over his legs as a light tan vest covered his chest. On top his head his horns were off set with one being bigger than the other as his long hair fell along his back.

"Good Evening." He bowed respectfully, his suave English accent dripping from every word. Standing up straight he turned taking his place at the piano as Harper nodded him, with a small smile the quiet pianist began to play ("The Power of Love" by Gabrielle Aplin). As the loud chatter quieted down the smooth melody of the piano drifted through the room Harper began to sing, the song started really slow and gradually picked up but it never left the calm demeanor. Glancing back toward Cragen as he got up to leave, Cross cleared his throat grabbing his brother's attention.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Ahem….well…Yes. Are you going to give me the info I need or not?"

"You know my price." Cross said snickering again as the captain rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"…Fine….ONE date…then you give me the information you gather." With a large grin on his face the two brother's shook hands before Cross called over the flirty feline.

"Deal. Hey Dixie!"

"Yes dear?" She asked walking over toward their booth again.

"I have a date for you!" She giggled.

"Oh really? Cross I mean you're a swell guy and all but you're not really my type. Plus I don't think your girlfriend would like that very much." Winking she snickered drawing an embarrassed smile from the fallen angel, clearing his throat he pushed his brother closer to the waiting lady.

"Not me. Captain Cragen here."

"Ooooohhh…" She purred snuggling up to him backing him into the booth wall.

"Well I do _love_ a man in uniform." She smiled making him blush. Glancing behind him he pleaded with Cross but he just snickered.

"Go on...Ask her."

"Miss Dixie..." He paused coughing nervously, "W-Would you like to go on a d-date with me...? F-Friday?" Blushing so much he swore he had a fever, he awaited her answer.

"Hm well that depends…What are we doin'?" She purred making him uncomfortable, she smiled watching as he started to fidget.

"Um….D-Dinner at my place?" He said trying to think of what to do, glancing up at her his wings started to twitch.

"Is that a question?"

"N-No…T-That's what we we're doing…"

"Hmmm…." She paused glancing over at Harper as she sang on stage, both girls locked eyes for a moment. She smiled.

"Well I'll have to look at my schedule...Here's my number. Give me a buzz later tonight and I'll let you know." Winking at him she waved goodbye as she ran her tail under his chin making him melt as she walked away. After a few more songs Elymas walked up toward the stage as Harper's last song came to a close.

"Lovely song my dear. Your shift is almost over do you want me to keep Cross around?"

"Sure that would be good. Say Elymas how do you know….Sumi was it?" Glancing over toward the silent demon she smiled at him as he gave a slight nod, his fingers drifting over the piano keys like they made of water.

"Oh, it's an interesting story. It was back when they first came here..."

"They?"

"Sumi, his girlfriend Quill and their adopted daughter Marionette. I was walking home after a hard night and I heard this beautiful melody drifting out of a new store front, the two had just started up their own music shop called the "Tune Shop"." He chuckled lightly drawing a smile from the curious angel.

"Anyway I walked into their shop right as they were closing and saw Sumi playing the piano, I watched him for several minutes unaware of Quill watching me from the back doorway. After he was done I got him talking and he said he would be willing to play here once in a while as a side gig on the nights his girlfriend boxes and Minx babysits."

"Oh. That's cool. He plays beautifully." Harper said smiling as his piece slowed to silence. Across the bar Cragen sighed as he waved goodbye to his new date.

"Well, Cross you got what you wanted….I'm leaving now."

"Aww don't be such a poor sport. You never know you might even enjoy it," Cross laughed as Cragen walked out heading toward the boxing gym to beat out his embarrassment. Ten minutes later he sighed walking into the gym eyes wide as a boxing bag was slammed into the wall beside the door.

Looking up from the bag to the combatant the captain blushed lightly as he took in her features. She was probably around average height without her heels on, with mostly white fur and black tips she could easily pass for any other cat but what caught his attention most were her marks. Unlike a regular feline's coloring which was usually just random splotches of color hers were defined to just the tips of her hair, her ears and her tail…but unlike the random spots or stripes hers looked like a fountain pen tip. On both her ears and her tail the mark carried over universally with black ink occasionally blending in with the white giving it a little bit of a grey outline. Her clothes were those of a Victorian, short pants that cut at the knees and a button down vest that covered her shoulders ending in a bit of fluff by her hands. Nearby a blue trench coat rested with a pair of glasses resting on top so they could avoid being broken, with a small smile he walked toward the lady just as Jack was congratulating her.

"Wow Miss Quill that's your 3rd BAG!" Wiping her brow she smiled, her smoke grey eyes shining.

"Hehe thank you, with as fun as this is...Is there anyone here I could train with?"

"Hello Jack, how are things tonight?" Waving a quick hello the captain stepped around the bag that was now lying in a heap on the floor.

"They're going good. Hey would you be up for a one on one training with Quill here? She's tired of knocking the bags off the chains." Looking her over she blushed slightly before turning away.

"Sure! Just let me get changed real fast and we will train in the ring over there." Pointing to the center ring, he caught her eye. She nodded.

"Sounds good." Jack said watching as Cragen turned and walked into the locker room.

"I hope you're not setting me up with some weakling Jack."

"Oh I'm not. It's good timing on your part. He's our best boxer. He's Captain of the Toon Town Police Department."

"Hmmm…." Glancing down at her watch she nodded.

'I got time before he gets here.' Walking out of the locker room Cragen stretched with a grin.

"You ready?"

An hour later Toon Palace prepared to close for the night as Elymas wiped down the counter for the final time that evening Coco and Dixie waved their goodbyes. Hugging the two felines goodbye Harper smiled as Cross walked over to the stage.

"Hey Cross my shift is over, you ready to go?" She said as Sumi closed up the piano behind her before saying his goodbyes to his old friend.

"I bid you farewell my friend." Elymas smiled as he waved goodbye.

"Bye Sumi, tell Quill and Netta I say hello." With a smile he turned to go when Harper tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Sumi was it? You play beautifully." Chuckling nervously he nodded as he tried to hide his blush.

"Thank you miss?"

"Harper."

"Harper…" Bowing gracefully Sumi smiled.

"You have a very complimenting voice miss angel." Glancing at her for a moment he peered down at his watch.

"It was nice speaking with you...Harper. But I'm afraid I must be going."

"Oh ok. Bye." With a quick nod toward Cross, Sumi left Toon Palace with the couple following close behind.

"Cayne at home tonight?"

"Yea, he hasn't been sleeping well lately so I told him that he should stay home tonight. I actually need to go get him some sleeping medicine; I hope the store is still open." Harper said checking her phone for the list of sleeping meds.

"You should be fine; the store by your loft usually stays open until 11:30. Anyway I'll let you go so you can get the meds before it gets too late." With a quick peck on the cheek and a tight hug Cross bid the little angel goodbye; as he turned to fly home a nearby yell caught his attention.

As Sumi walked under the streetlights he heard sloshing noises, pausing for a moment he turned to look behind him when he was suddenly pulled into a dark alleyway.

"AH!" As the young demon slammed into a brick wall he tried his best to break free but failed, opening his eyes he gasped in horror as he stared into the black eyes of the tainted toon.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk..." The toon hissed as he tried to speak, backed into a wall the toon forced Sumi against the brick, stretching out his inky dripping arm he placed his hand on his chest. In a matter of seconds the tainted toon began to steal the demon's ink making him cry out in pain as he tried his best to get away but he was caught. As the toon's toxic touch began to seer his flesh Sumi closed his eyes tight, his breathing quickly became labored as his chest burned like fire.

"HEY! Get away from him!" Cross yelled startling the tainted toon, cocking his gun he fired off a warning round scaring off the toon. Clutching his chest Sumi panted trying his best not to cry out in pain again as he slid down the wall, with his eyes still closed he winced as Cross knelt down in front of him and gently laid on hand on his shoulder. Glancing up at the fallen angel with large scared eyes, his body shaking as he tried to back away.

"Shhh...shhh...calm down, I'm not going to hurt you..."

"W-Who are you? I do not have anything to give; please...I am unarmed..." Inhaling a shaky breath Sumi panted again trying to breathe but he was having a hard time.

"You're Sumi right? I'm Cross. Where are you headed?" Trying to calm the toon down Cross moved slowly and spoke quietly; slowly the demon nodded never taking his eyes off him. He smiled sighing in relief. Standing up he held his hand out to the shaking toon.

"Where to?"

"T-The boxing g-gym...m-my confidante is practicing defense," He paused trying to catch his breath as the fallen angel held him up right.

"M-May I inquire you Cross...Why did you assist me?" Throwing one of Sumi's arms over his shoulders he smiled.

"You were in trouble and no one is going to hurt another toon on my watch. Now come on let's get you to your girl..."

Picking up Sumi Cross flew both of them to the gym. Leaning on Cross for support as they walk in they see a rather large crowd around the center ring.

"Hey Jack what's happening?"

"Huh oh, Cragen and Miss Quill are sparing…So far Quill is kicking his butt."

"No way, really? With how good he is?" Cragen and Quill are going at it every so often he managed to land a hit but she got him back with a couple more. Both of the toons getting rather tired Quill managed to land a gut blow on the captain knocking him to the ground and winding him, not having enough energy to get up he put his hand up.

"Alright Quill that's enough …You win."

"The winner is QUILL!" Cheers erupted through the gym before the crowd dispersed, smiling Cross and Sumi limp up to the ring just as Quill helped Cragen up.

"You're good…Looks like I have more training to do…hehe..."

"Well if you want I can train you." They smiled shaking his hand.

"Deal."

"Alright be here every-" Turning to leave the ring her eyes widened at the sight of her broken toon.

"SUMI WHAT HAPPENED!?" Quill exclaimed as she turned to exit the ring. Jumping down the feline rushed to his side just as Cross sat him down on a bench.

"Sumi what happened?" Inhaling a few ragged breaths he frowned shrugging his shoulders.

"I do not recall what happened exactly…One moment I was venturing here to retrieve you when an unruly fellow whisked me into an alleyway…" Gesturing with his hands he tried to show her what happened as his tail weakly tapped the floor beside him.

"What did he look like?" Cragen asked with a tight frown on his face, Sumi glanced up at him for a second before redirecting his gaze to the floor.

"Unsettling, his body appeared as though it was…melting…when he forced his hand to my chest it burned…I do not understand what it was he wanted to do but…it felt as though my ink was being taken…or fused with his own…graciously though Cross arrived just in time." With wide eyes the captain looked at his brother to confirm and Cross only nodded, as Quill examined his wounds she carefully wrapped him up before calling a ride.

"Minx can you come get us please? The boxing gym yes…thank you."

"I-It's fine Quill I require little assistance…"

"I'm not taking that risk darling, now Minx will be here shortly and then she'll take us back to the shop." Sumi sighed nodding his head, he knew she was right and if that toon was still out there it was only a matter of time before he found him again. Standing up Quill and Cross offered the toon a hand allowing him to balance himself before the couple waved goodbye and turned to leave, Cross sighed watching them stagger to the door just as their ride appeared outside and a beautifully cream and gold colored muse assisted them into the car. Sighing the two brothers just stood quietly for a moment before Cross cleared his throat.

"Cragen…we need to talk…" Cragen turned toward Cross as Quill, Sumi and Minx pull away. He sighed.

"The toon that attacked Sumi I think was Pete," Cross sighed rubbing his temple.

"T-The gang leader?"

"Yea..."

"How do you know?"

"Just the way his body looked. "Glancing at one another they were quiet for a moment when Cragen's phone began to ring.

"S-Sir you need to look at this..." Cragen nodded, as Cross turned to go when the captain grabbed his wrist.

"You're going to want to see this too..." Back at the lab, the fallen angel received weird looks from the staff, taking notice he sighed.

"He's with me."

"Ok…Well sir what we found is that whatever this toon is that is hurting people he needs ink to sustain himself. The ink that his body is made of is a mixture of fresh ink and toxic ink. We have come to find that as he absorbs other toons his body stabilizes, the more toons he absorbs the stronger and more stable he is while still maintaining the toxic ink composure."

"Ring…Ring…Ring…Hello? Oh...Hold on a moment...Uh Cragen I have to go but we'll talk more later." Glancing out of the corner of his eye the captain nodded his head waving a quick goodbye as the fallen angel left the station.

"Alright...anyway continue..." Outside Cross shivered in the evening air as he flew home.

"Sorry about that...Um what's up?"

"Cross we need to discuss your new findings and figure out what is going on. Would you be able to meet me at Toon Palace tomorrow at the usual time?"

"Sure thing boss."

"Oh and Cross one more thing...Be careful flying home by yourself, I don't need anything else to happen to anyone." With a smile Cross he nodded.

"I'll be careful. See you tomorrow Jonathan..."

"Good afternoon Elymas. Has Jonathan arrived yet?" Cross asked taking a seat at the bar.

"No I haven't seen him but I have a booth already set up for you over there by the stage so you're close to Harper." He smiled thanking the gentle bartender.

"Thank you. Ah, look here he is now."

"Hello Elymas. Cross. Let's discuss what you've found." Lighting up Jonathan held out a cigar for Cross as Elymas directed them to their reserved booth, with a gentle nod the bartender left to man the bar waving hello as his baristas bussed tables.

"So I have come upon a new discovery curtesy of Cragen and his lab team. The toxic ink is made from a series of combinations of **Mercury, Lead, Acetone, Dimethyl Ketone and Carbonyl** and that's not all, whatever this ink is from is a living toon.…I don't like the looks of this boss. I think it's a trap that somehow Simeon is involved and is trying to lure us to him but I'm not sure." Nodding in agreement Jonathan sighed.

"I don't like the looks of it either. Cross I need you to get as much information as you can from Cragen without tipping him off, we need him to cooperate with us. We need to figure out why he is targeting specific toons. What is their connection to him? What does he want or need to gain from attacking them?" Nodding his head in agreement Cross closed his eyes in thought as he tried to remember everything he overheard from the lab tech.

"If I recall correctly, the lab tech said that he needs fresh ink to stabilize himself and become stronger, so if we look at who he's attacked so far…They are toons that have access ink in their bodies like Rosalyn and….Sumi…" With wide eyes he flashed back to when Sumi had gotten attacked and wondered if Rosalyn had become a victim as well.

"Hey Coco!" He called over to the little barista as she bussed a table nearby.

"Hello Cross, Jonathan." She greeted, the flaming toon gave a slight nod but her attention was turned to the frantic angel.

"Have you seen Rosalyn lately?" Thinking for a moment she shook her head.

"No I have not, but as I recall her husband is keeping her home until this whole toxic toon thing has been taken care of." He sighed in relief nodding his head as a light ping caught their attention. Turning toward the door the three saw Sumi walk into the bar, with one arm in a sling he waved hello to the bartender as he came to pick up something.

"Hello Elymas, you have my sheets I presume?"

"Good afternoon Sumi, and indeed I do let me grab them for you." With a smile and nod Elymas disappeared around the corner leaving the gentle toon alone for a brief minute.

"Excuse me for a moment will you Jonathan? I'll be right back….." With a shrug Jonathan watched him leave before striking up a friendly conversation with the shy barista. Excusing himself from the booth Cross walked up and tapped Sumi on the shoulder making him jump.

"!" Looking at the startled toon he chuckled for a minute, a smile on his face until noticed the demon's arm was in a sling and his chest was bandaged under his vest.

"Hey Sumi are you alright?"

"Y-Yea why do you ask?" Taking a deep breath he calmed down just in time for Elymas to reappear with a red folder in his hand.

"I was just wanting to check up and see how your doin'…I do have a question to ask you though…Have you seen any more of the tainted toon that attacked you?" Looking away for a second Sumi just shook his head.

"No...Not since that night. Quill has been keeping a close eye on me to make sure I am not bothered anymore same for Miss Minx."

"Ok good, if you see him again give me a holler and I'll come help ya out." With a reassuring smile Cross handed him his cell number, giving him a quick pat on the shoulder the two men smiled at one another before parting ways.

"Thanks for all the help. I appreciate it and I'm sure Quill does too." Nodding his thanks as Elymas handed Sumi the folder with his compositions tucked safely inside he politely excused himself waving goodbye.

"Alright…Bye…" Watching as the musical toon left he noticed a very exhausted cat standing in the doorway holding the door open for him, waving goodbye to everyone they both leave.

"Sorry about that Jonathan, I just wanted to check up on Sumi."

"Ah yes, the toon that was attacked the other night; Harper told me about your little rescue. How is he doing? The woman with him seemed exhausted."

"He's doing better, his 'confidante' Quill as he calls her boxes at the same gym Cragen does. He said that she has been keeping an eye on him so he wouldn't get himself into any more trouble." The two men chuckle lightly for a second before Cross's phone rang.

"You seem to be quite popular today Cross…Who is it?" With a raised bro Jonathan glanced at the screen seeing a familiar gold shield appear on screen, sighing the fallen angel smiled nervously.

"Answer it. It could be important." Sighing in relief Cross nodded picking up the phone.

"Hey Cragen? What's going on?"

"Cross there has been another attack by that tainted toon we believe is Pete. More toons are getting hurt we need to find a way to stop him. Can you meet me on _The Tune Shop's_ roof in about an hour?"

"This is so unlike you Cragen." He snickered lightly before holding his phone out at arm's length as Cragen's booming voice shouted through the speaker. Jonathan's eyes narrowed as his listened, glancing toward the bar he rubbed his thumb over his wedding ring as he thought about what his family was doing at that very moment.

"CAN YOU OR NOT!? THIS IS URGENT!"

"Yea, yea I'll be there. See you then…"Cross sighed bringing the flaming toon's attention back to him.

"Well looks like we have more trouble on our hands."

"Cross, get as much information as you can and call me when you're done." Standing up Jonathan's phone began to ring as Belle's portrait appeared on screen.

"We'll need to meet with everyone this evening and discuss how to move forward."

"Yes sir." Cross nodded waving goodbye to the mob boss as he politely excused himself and headed home.

"Jonathan there you are!" Upon his arrival home Belle ran into his arms hugging him tight for a moment before letting go.

"What's the matter dear? You seem upset." Nodding her head she nuzzled his chest for a moment longer as he held her, cooing gently he managed to calm her down enough to find out what was going on. Sighing she turned away from and gestured for him to follow her into the next room where a news broadcast was playing.

" _Breaking News: There have been more attacks on toons in the downtown area. There are still no suspects yet but everyone is advised to stay in their homes and not to go near any alleyways or secluded areas. The investigation of the toons found dead a few days ago is still underway as the Toon Town Police Department are doing everything they can to stop the perpetrator and restore peace to our city."_

"Jonathan what's going on? They're saying there's a tainted toon that's walking around attacking people! Why? What if-!"

"Shh Shh Belle calm down." Taking her into another hug he gently rubbed her back as she began to shake, sighing he placed his head on top of hers as he held her tight.

"As long as the kids are with us or here at home they'll be safe. You have nothing to worry about my dear; we'll take care of this." Jonathan cooed as Belle just nodded into his chest they stood like that for a long time, peering out the window to the courtyard below he sighed.

"Everything will be fine Belle…I promise…."

*End Ch. 17*


	18. End Game

Ch. 18 End Game

Up in the afternoon sky the sun shone brightly as gray storm clouds slowly rose over the horizon, down below the sound of police sirens wailed in the distance. Peering through the darkness that shrouded him, the tainted toon watched as cars passed by his position until one caught his eye. A beautifully sleek silver 1940's Packard, with a black cloth covered roof, on the sides of the car a spare tire in a blended cover. In the passenger side seat Sumi glanced out of the window as he watched the city streets zoom by, in the driver's seat Quill watched the road casting an occasional glance toward her sore companion. As the car slowed to a stop in front of a little music shop, the tainted toon smiled.

"TTTTTTTTuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeee…sssssshhhhoopppp…" Hissing, Pete disappeared around the corner of the alley when the familiar sounds of sloshing ink echoed around the quiet alleyway.

"SSSSSSSSSSSiimmmmmeeeooonnnnn…." Watching in silence the tainted toon smirked seeing his master's bright red eyes gleamed in the darkness.

"Bring them to me...Do whatever you have to..."

"What took you so long!?" Cragen exclaimed as Cross's feet touched down on the quiet rooftop, waving a friendly hello he ignored his brother's temper.

"'Ello Cragen! How'd that date with Dixie go?" Winking the fallen angel chuckled lightly for a second before Cragen grabbed his collar.

"There's no time for that! The city and the entire police force are on high alert!"

"Calm down Cragen."

"I CAN'T calm down! Who knows where that tainted toon could be! He's a danger to the entire town!"

"Alright alright, you need to calm down. Being all uppity won't do you any good if you can't think straight." Rolling his eyes Cross grabbed his brother by his shoulders and forced him stop stand still, as Cragen took a few deep breaths he closed his eyes for a second and sighed.

"You're right…thank you...I need to calm down and think things through." Turning around he ran his hands through his hair, glancing over the edge of the building he scanned the area for any sign of the toon.

"Alright Cragen what do you know?" Turning back toward his brother Cragen crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do _YOU_ know Cross?" Cocking a brow the man waited patiently.

'If he's going to get information from me then I need some from him first.'

"Alright I'll tell you what I know…but I need information from you as well." He smirked.

"Deal."

"Alright, what I know is that this 'tainted' toon is made up of the same compounds and chemical mixtures a friend of mine had an interaction with during his time at his home studio 'Black Light Studios' under the supervision and care of a man named Simeon."

"Wait your contact's from that hell hole?!" Cragen exclaimed making the angel flinch slightly.

"Y-Yes…Anyway…We have come to believe that during the fight we had when we rescued Cayne, we assumed that he was killed in the fire. When in actuality he was not and his body had somehow come into contact with the same chemical mixtures that were used on Cayne during his time there. Somehow the fire must have interacted with the chemicals in such a way that it allowed Simeon to survive but only as the inky mess that he is now. We also assume that the toon that is walking around 'stealing' ink from everyone must have been a companion of Simeon's after the fact…..There is that enough for you?"

"Um…Yes…"

"Alright now tell me what you know." Cross deadpanned crossing his arms over his chest as he awaited his brother's answer.

"Well, we believe that the loose toon is a man by the name of…" The captain paused pulling out a case file, flipping through the pages he finds what he was looking for.

"Pete. He looks to have been another one of the gang leaders that run the darker side of town," Cragen huffed.

"That's what we figured. But why would this 'Simeon' character change a previous partner of his into this…mess? What is his reason?" As the two toons thought for a moment the light sound of sloshing ink could be heard from below, sticking to the shadows the tainted toon glanced up grinning as he had yet to be seen.

"We think that Pete maybe a diversion to the real problem….So we think it's a…."

"AHHH!"

"….Trap….What was that!?"

"I don't know but we're going to find out come on!"

Stifling a yawn, Cayne walked out of Toon Palace with his sister not far behind. Chuckling lightly he smiled as Harper pouted.

"I don't see why you get to do all of the field missions Cayne; I can do them too…"

"They're too dangerous for you." Jonathan's smooth voice answered through the speaker as Cayne pointed the screen toward her.

"And surveillance isn't? Where I have to get close and personal with toons staying as silent as possible so I don't get seen…I'd say that's just as dangerous..." With a firm nod she crossed her arms over her chest as Jonathan's snickering could be heard through the phone.

"You're right Harper…Surveillance is dangerous…Maybe we should change that to babysitting puppies…" Sipping on a coffee the flaming toon smiled momentarily avoiding her gaze as she glared through the phone.

"You wouldn't dare." Glancing back up Jonathan couldn't help but laugh as Harper tried to look threatening but only ended up looking pouty, sighing she rolled her eyes and walked ahead of her brother as his snickering subsided.

"Ahem…Anyway…Have you seen the tainted toon yet?"

"No sir. No sign of him yet, so far there haven't been any-"

"AAAHHHHH!"

"Problems….Harper was that?" Glancing with wide eyes the siblings looked at one another before another scream erupted form the music store down the street.

"I don't know but it sounded like it came from the music shop come on!"

"I-I'll have to call you back..."

"Cayne be careful we don't know what kind of damage it can really do, watch your back and keep your distance." With a nod Cayne and Harper run to the shop just as they walk in they hear Quill yelling at the tainted toon as he tried to steal Sumi's ink.

"Q-Quill!" He muffled out before screaming in pain as the tainted toon's ink poured over his chest, with wide eyes Quill grabbed a guitar and swung it at the beast only for it to snap in half. Pete turned toward the frightened feline as he released Sumi who was now out cold, taking a couple steps back she looked for something else to grab but before she could grasp anything she was slammed against the wall with the tainted toon's claws clasped around her throat she tried to scream but could only gasp for air as the fur beneath her chin began to burn and melt away. Clawing at his hand she could do nothing as every attempt to move only made the pain worse as her ink was drained away, as her eyes threatened to close she tried to be stay awake but it was no use. Losing consciousness her body fell limp as Pete smirked, taking what he needed from her he threw her across the room unaware of a toon standing behind him until it was too late. Howling in pain he recoiled as Cragen's gun fired sending a round into the unruly toon, growling he bolted out the door with Cayne and Cross following close behind as they chased the creature off toward the forest.

"Abel! Bendicio! It's Cross we have a situation! I need you to head toward the eastern side of town and head off the tainted toon before he reaches the border!"

"On our way!"

Back in the shop Quill and Sumi are out cold as the captain called for back-up.

"This is Captain Cragen of the TTPD I need immediate backup and medical assistance ASAP!"

"What's your location?"

"I'm at the Tune Shop on the edge of town."

"Back up and the medical team are on their way."

"Cragen I have to go help my friends." Standing up she took one last glance at the crying toons before nodding to the captain.

"Be careful, it could be a trap." With a quick salute she dashed out the door.

'It always is…'

"Cayne we've got to cut him off! Who knows what'll happen if we let him escape again." Nodding Cayne flew up ahead to corner the big brute when Jonathan and Belle were out having a walk they see Cayne bolted past with Cross following not far behind as Abel and Bendy pulling up the rear. Locking eyes with the flaming toon, Harper waved to Belle before launching into the air to catch up.

"What was that about?" Belle asked waving back.

"I don't know but I don't like it. Belle I need you to go home now, I'll be by later."

"O-Okay dear. Just be careful alright?" Giving his wife a kiss and a hug he called for their ride taking off just as the golden car pulled up the car.

"Where too Mrs. Belle?"

"Home please, as fast as you can..."

"There's nowhere to run Pete." Cross said as his feet touched the ground, all around the tainted toon there was fire. Growling he realized his defeat, he was surrounded but he wasn't out of the fight just yet. Feeling a sudden burning sensation coursing through his ink he doubled over in pain before a gargled laugh erupted from his throat.

"ghagagahahagaghahahahahahaha!"

"Why is he laughing?" Backing away from the toon the little group could only watch in horror as his body began to bubble and melt away as a blood red hand stretched out from the ink; the body of the corrupted toon quickly turned to that of a lava-like toon as he emerged through the flames like they were nothing.

"My my my...you certainly have changed since last I saw you Cayne...and Harper...I see you're still alive...but not for long..."

"Simeon!" They growled locking eyes with the corroded toon, his eyes a bright red as thick ink pooled around his legs. He laughed.

"What a treat! It looks like the gang's all here…So...Who wants to die first?" Glancing around at all the angered faces his gaze lands on the very toon that caused him to be this way...

"How about you? The flaming bastard that burned me alive in my own studio. " Growling Jonathan's eyes turned to fire as smoke billowed up from around his feet.

"You should have died in that fire! Maybe then your soul would have burned with you."

"A nice thought old man but I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. You see...I have _three_ souls to burn now..."

"What no snotty come back Payne?" Cayne began to growl as Simeon stepped forward causing toxic ink to pool around his feet expanding its width with every step melting everything it comes into contact with. On the ready, the group took up defensive positions in the sky and on the ground as they got ready to fight.

[A/N: I'm sorry but I can't write fight scenes to save my life so….yea…try not to cringe too much.]

Jonathan uses his fire to slow down Simeon's attacks as he lashes out with his toxic ink trying to come in contact with just one toon before dodging again. Cross lands on the ground and darts between trees and bushes trying to distract him as Harper and Abel take their shots. Cayne uses his wings to fan the flames making them grow in height as Jonathan shrinks the perimeter to burn the toon once more. Simeon smirks throwing an attack of highly concentrated ink at Cross hitting his leg he goes down, catching the little angel's eye she flies down to block just as Simeon launched himself from the ring of fire. With and outstretched arm he grinned wildly as his plan went into action.

"CROSS MOVE!" She shouted drawing his attention to Simeon as he was about to strike, all he saw was a flash of purple and a painful scream as Simeon's laughter filled the sky. With wide eyes he looked upon her in horror as a red dripping hand could be seen punched through her chest. It was like the world had slowed down as the arm disappeared and all that was left was a dripping hole.

"HARPER!" Cross cried out, with hot tears brimming his eyes he could only watch as the little angel stood for a second, her head drooped as her knees collapsed from underneath her. With the last ounce of her strength she smiled one last time before her body faded away into a little piece of parchment from which she was born. With shaking hands Cross gently picked up the page and looked upon her original drawing, her big smile shining brightly as the wet ink shone in the sun.

"H-Harper?" He whimpered as the fresh tears began to fall, he could see it all happening again...over and over again in his mind as the dream he had told Mateo mere days before now came true...and it was all _his_ fault.

From where the page originally rested on the ground a blue ghost sat in the same position she had just been in physically, with a gasp Harper opened her eyes. She was a ghost version of her previous self, she still had her wings and halo but her feet were gone and there was a huge hole through her midsection; with ghostly tears she looked up to see the fight continuing on without her as Cross shouted angrily at Simeon making him laugh.

"One down, one to go!"

"You did that on purpose!"

"That's right! I knew with her nature she'd save you even at the cost of her own life!" As Simeon continued to taunt and fight she thought back to what happened.

' _At the cost of my own life…that's right…'_ She paused sadly glancing down at her transparent hands, _"I'm dead…"_

"Harper…" Hearing her name she glanced up to see Axel standing over her with his hand extended to her while the other held his bat over his shoulder. Sniffling she took his hand, standing up briefly she looked back before being led away from the fight; after a few minutes they stopped at a tree where the Grim Reaper waited.

"We have to wait for the others, and then we can go."

" _Others? M-My friends are going to die?"_ Harper asked her voice no louder than a whisper as phantom tears rolled down her cheeks. Smiling sadly Axel wiped away her tears and shook his head.

"No your friends are going to be fine, but Simeon and the two souls trapped within him are coming with us." Turning to watch the rest of the fight, they see Cayne switch to Payne for a brief moment as Jonathan let out a blaze so hot it could melt even the most impermeable metal.

"Impressive." He whistled watching the as the fight came to an end.

" _Well they don't call him the Flaming Toon for nothing."_ Harper whispered with a small smile before frowning as her brother and Simeon disappeared in the raging inferno. After a few intense moments Jonathan called away the flames as only Cayne remained, collapsed on the ground his body smoked. Everyone watched in silence, their breaths held in anticipation until he rolled onto his back coughing.

' _They're alright…'_ She sighed relieved; Axel smiled patting her ghostly shoulder for a moment before taking a few steps forward to call the other souls toward him.

"Simeon…Jason…Keith…Come with me please." Peacefully the souls of Jason and Keith floated over to him but Simeon's wasn't as cooperative…spying Harper's soul he scoffed turning his head away as he floated.

"Cooperate or I will be forced to use drastic measures." The fallen angel voiced a glare upon his features as he and the restless spirit made eye contact. After what felt like eternity he sighed before floating over to them, keeping a keen eye on Harper as she hid behind Grim he folded his arms over his chest.

" _So what now? You're going to drag us all to Hell or something?"_ Simeon asked growling earning an exasperated sigh from Axel.

"As interesting as that would be there is something that has to be done first…One of you died prematurely." Glancing around Harper reemerged from behind Death and took her place beside Axel as the little group waited to find out who it was. Looking up at his boss for a second, Grim nodded. Sighing again he flicked his wrist summoning four ghostly case files with a quick glance his eye caught on Jason's as his file shown the brightest.

"Jason…you died prematurely." Pausing Axel glanced up to his boss again receiving another nod yet again he redirected his gaze to the ghostly man that floated before him.

"You have two choices, seeing as this is not done very often you will have to decide quickly." Jason nodded listening intently as the others waited patiently, turning her head Harper watched as her friends mourned her loss. She sighed.

"You can stay dead and move on to a peaceful afterlife or…" Glancing over to Harper for a second his expression hardened.

"You can return to your previous life and continue from where you left off…" Following his gaze, Jason watched as Harper observed her friends with fresh tears flowing down her face.

" _W-What would happen if I went back?"_ Scratching his head Axel grabbed his case file and extended it to show more information, scrolling through the document until he found what he was looking for he deadpanned.

"You'd go to jail for insurance fraud and two counts of toon endangerment…" With wide eyes Jason floated, a look of disbelief on his face as Simeon burst out laughing.

" _What?! That was all_ _Frederick_ _and Simeon's idea!"_ He exclaimed glaring at his ghostly companion, he sighed glancing over at the little toon angel again as she floated a little ways away from the rest.

" _What if…could you send her back instead of me?"_

" _What?"_ Simeon and Keith asked causing Harper's head to turn.

" _You'd give up your life for hers? A worthless toon?!"_ Simeon exclaimed earning a glare from the two toons present.

" _She deserves it more than me…if anyone deserves to go back it's her…Plus I'd rather stay dead then go to jail."_

" _B-But I don't have a body."_ Harper stated looking at Axel as Grim stood watching from the sidelines, he closed his eyes in thought.

"That's true but Cross still has that concept drawing of you…I don't know if it would work but we could try to bring you back the same way you came into the world originally...right boss?" They stood silent for a moment, a gentle breeze rustling the leaves on the trees around them. He sighed.

"Right."

" _You'd need my ink gun to bring her back and that got trashed in the fire."_ Simeon smirked smugly.

"Oh you mean this?" Axel asked hitting his bat in his palm a couple times until it changed to what he wanted, with a large smile on his face he grinned as Simeon became slack jawed and the other three ghosts laughed. Harper smiled making Axel's grin grow for a moment until he cleared his throat, directing his attention back to her group of friends he noticed that Abel was the closest one to them as Jonathan consoled Cayne while Bendy tried his best to help Cross.

"Abel!" Axel called walking closer to the rebel, tilting his head at the sound of his name Abel turned to see a familiar angel walking toward him. Sighing he smiled sadly before meeting him halfway.

"Hey Axel…"

"Hey Abel, how are you holding up?" He shrugged his shoulders glancing over to his friends as Cross shut Bendy out by closing his wings around him like a barrier.

"Better than most I guess…" He nodded.

"Listen, I need to see Harper's concept sheet." Without saying a word Abel nodded and walked over to where Bendy and Cross sat, Bendy shook his head.

"Good luck Angel Face he won't open up."

"Cross…I need Harper's concept sheet please." For a moment there was silence as Cross gingerly held the little sheet in this hands, Harper's smiling face a grim reminder of the life they briefly shared together. With a sad sigh he raised the sheet above his head, temporarily opening his wings just enough to hand the fragile page to him before closing the barrier. Shaking his head again Bendy sighed watching as his angel companion walked over to Axel, he hesitated for a moment glancing down at the drawing on the page just like Cross had he handed it over as he looked away.

"What are you going to do with it? She's already gone."

"You'll see…" Turning around Axel walked back to where he was with Abel following close behind to see what he was going to do, upon reaching the tree the angel stopped short as Axel walked over to where his boss was standing and talked for a second. Feeling uneasy he was about to turn to go when his name was called again.

"Abel, can you stand back a second? I've never done this before so I'm not sure how big the blast radius will be."

"What?" With wide eyes he jumped back watching as Axel set her drawing down on the ground, glancing at each one of the ghosts his eyes landed on Jason and Harper.

"You sure you want to do this? There's no going back once it's done." Gazing down at the ground then up to the ghostly angel beside him Jason swallowed and nodded.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Thank you Jason." He smiled and did as he was told, lightly tugging Harper's ghost he floated to the drawing holding her hand they both reached out and touched the ink gun. After a few seconds the gun glowed blue as both of their souls disappeared into the ink chamber, closing it Axel sighed closing his eyes for a second he took a deep breath. With a final glance he pulled the trigger and fired…

"Cayne are you alright?!"

"I'm fine," He coughed for a second trying his best to sit up as Jonathan bent down to help him, glancing around at all the disheartened faces he sighed.

"I'm…not fine…" The two men go silent for a moment as a lone tear slipped down both their faces.

"How do you go on when someone you fought so hard for gets taken from you? I mean…I just got her back…and now she's gone…" With glassy eyes and a sniffling nose Cayne squeezed his eyes shut as the memories of his sister's happy face flashed through his mind.

"I tortured her…became a monster and she never stopped loving me and now…when all I can think about is her, she saved me and she didn't have too…she put herself in danger and for what? Simeon got what he wanted...and…" As heat rose to his face his shoulders began to shake, a river of tears flowing down his face as he curled himself into a ball under the flaming toon's touch.

"She d-didn't deserve to d-die! That should've been me! Not her…t-that should've b-been me…" As Cayne began to sob Jonathan tried his best to hide his distress but he was hurting too, they all were…

"Those we love don't go away Cayne," he paused locking eyes with the quivering toon.

"They walk beside us every day unseen. Unheard but always near…still loved, still missed…and very dear. You mustn't forget about all the good times you shared with her Cayne, she'd want you to be happy and celebrate her life that she spent with you; and although we mourn her loss now she'll never be forgotten. Harper will live on in our hearts and we'll get through this together…"

"What'd you do?" Abel asked taking a step forward as a bluish black ink puddle pooled on top of the drawing, blinking a couple of times Axel glanced up to see Simeon snickering, Keith and…half of Jason?

"Jason where's the other half of you?" Looking down at himself, the ghostly human jumped feeling only half of his body he gasped. Although he was still a ghost and nothing could hurt him his body was split completely down the center, Keith and Simeon stared at him in shock and wonder as they poked the empty space where his other half should have been but there was nothing.

" _I don't understand…Where's Harper?"_ Grim glanced over to see a very confused Abel as he looked around seeing and hearing no one else but Axel, after a moment the two angels looked at one another before a low bubbling sound could be heard from the inky puddle.

" _No way…that's impossible! It's not the original gun!"_ Simeon exclaimed, his eyes darting back and forth between the puddle and Axel's bat. Ignoring the exasperated ghost the little gathering watched as a hand shot out of the ink and then another trying to grab onto something before sinking back, sighing quietly Grim reached down grabbing the hands before slowly pulling up as an angel formed out of the ink. As the bluish black mixture materialized and began to dry they noticed she was different, this wasn't the Harper he remembered.

"Wow that smarts!" She exclaimed as Grim lightly placed her on the ground allowing the access ink to drip off, she smiled. Stretching her arms out she was indeed different, opening her eyes she tilted her head as her once vibrant violet eyes were now a deep ocean blue. Her once short hair was now long stretching down her back as her shimmering wings rested against her back; her white hair was now a deep navy as her bang was now white as snow. Her blouse that rested snuggly around her form was long splitting into receding tail as it curled around her knees; her white pants were navy matching her hair as the white cross on her blouse had changed to a bright royal blue.

"H-Harper? Is that you?" Abel stammered out.

"Hello Abel….long time no see." Abel just stood there dumbfounded his hand outstretched wearily.

"H-how? You were…."

"Melted? Yes. Axel can explain. It's nice to see you again too." Harper smiled taking his hand in hers for a second before hugging a still confused angel. Blinking a couple times he smiled hugging her tightly before letting go. Glancing over his shoulder he caught eyes with a shocked Bendy, his eyes wide as he took in Harper's new form. Not knowing what else to do the curiously shocked demon just patted Cross on the back a couple times before getting up to go meet the 'new' angel.

"Harper? You look different…Oh hey Axel…AXEL?" Turning and looking at the fallen angel as he just stood idly by waiting for the introductions to be complete. With wide eyes he pointed to Axel then to Harper then back again.

"Did you? Bring her back? But I thought you just killed people…" He snickered.

"I can do other things; you make me sound like a murderer." Drawing a chuckled from the demon he sighed.

"Yea I guess I do…Sorry about that." Axel shrugged with a big grin on his face, tapping Harper on the shoulder he directed her toward her crest fallen angel as he sat guarded against the world.

"I'll explain everything once we get everyone together. Harper go bring Cross out of his depression would you?" Smiling happily she ran over tackling the depressed angel knocking him out of his sadness…literally.

"Hey what the-?!" He paused his anger subsiding immediately as he looked into a familiar face.

"H- Harper? Is t-that you?" With a shaking hand he gently touched her face, smiling she leaned into his touch as fresh tears threatened to fall.

"Yes, dear it is." Crying Cross just held her close their wings intertwined as he cradled her in his arms. After a few minutes they both laughed realizing the predicament they were in.

"Do you think you could move your wing? It's a little hard to stand."

"Nope! Looks like you're stuck with me forever love." Chuckling he snuggled her one more time before pulling his wing out from hers allowing her the freedom to stand up.

"Here let me help you." She said laughing as Cross tried his best not to fall over his own wings, unaware that Jonathan and Cayne were nearby. Hearing laughter the flaming toon stood up as he dusted himself off before turning to glare at the laughing toon when he was struck silent.

"Jonathan is everything okay?" Cayne asked sniffling as he looked up at his boss only to see his eyes wide as he stared off in front of him. Taking a few cautious steps forward Jonathan did just like Abel did and reached out to see if she was real only to stumble back a few steps as he was tackled in a hug. Blinking a few times he just smiles as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Harper you're alive…" Gazing down at her his once fiery eyes were smoke grey, she smiled and snuggled into his chest just as Belle had down hours before making him chuckle lightly.

"We thought we lost you…" He sighed. She smiled joyously as she continued to hug her boss for a minute before pulling away with a large gin on her face.

"Awwww, I'm happy to see you too." She paused.

"You're warm." With a large smile on his face he laughed shaking his head.

"Welcome back Harper."

"CAYNE!" Harper exclaimed happily glancing behind the flaming toon as he stepped aside. Still in shock Cayne just sat there for a moment to register what he was seeing; taking a few steps forward she watched as he got up from the ground and stood in front of her.

"H-Harper…y-your back!?" Cayne exclaimed once everything clicked, with happy tears he pulled her into a tight embrace not daring to let go. Snuggled her he nuzzled his face into her shoulder as she patted his back letting the tears fall.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Harper. It was all my f-fault; I should have made you stay away. If I didn't-"

"Shh…It was never your fault brother; none of us knew that would happen." She cooed rubbing his back as she waited for him to calm down; with a deep sigh Cayne gave her one last squeeze before holding her at arm's length.

"You look different…" She laughed nervously.

"Yea…I have Jason to thank for that…" Cocking a brow in confusion he was about to ask how but Axel cleared his throat as he walked up with Abel, Bendy and Grim following close behind.

"I can explain that." He paused making sure he had everyone's attention before continuing.

"When Simeon took on the souls of his two human companions he killed one of them prematurely, and since their souls were stuck inside his body until he died they weren't released until after Harper died. Since I met you two siblings I felt like something was off." Locking eyes with Cayne and then with the newly reborn angel he ran a hand through his hair.

"Your names appeared on my list several times, but they always flashed and disappeared until yesterday when your name appeared solid with a countdown." Harper tilted her head.

"Ok? Isn't that not what all of the names do on your list?"

"No. The names that I carry around are…'contracts' that come to an end so they don't normally blink or do anything weird which drew my attention to yours specifically."

"When a name flashes they are seen as special cases since they only happen every once in a few millennia." Grim explained drawing their attention to him before going silent again.

"What was special about my case then?"

"I'm…not sure exactly…but you were given another chance to come back when Jason died since his time wasn't up yet. This is the first time this has happened to me so I'm still a little fuzzy on the details. Anyway Jason gave up the life he had for her to come back."

"Okay that's great and all but…why does she look different?" Cayne asked glancing down at her as her ocean blue eyes wandered around the group.

"When Jason gave up his lift part of his spirit merged with hers which then resulted in her looking different…I think…which reminds me… Harper, since I've never done this I'm not sure what kind of side effects you'll receive from this." She smiled.

"It's okay Axel, if anything weird happens you'll be the first to know." He smiled back, watching the two siblings hug again his smile fell as he knew what had to be done next.

"Well whatever the reason just happy your back." Cayne said snuggling Harper happily when Axel cleared his throat again. Grim nodded.

"So...I hate to break up this love fest but Cayne you know what needs to happen now." Sighing he nodded holding her tight again before letting go, nudging her toward Cross he watched as she walked over to the fallen angel and stood by his side. Everyone but Cayne, Grim and Axel look confused at one another holding out his hand death's angel nodded.

"It's been nice meeting ya both…but it's time to leave."

"Cayne? Are you…" Harper's eyes welled up with tears as she took a few steps forward until Cross grabbed her waist and pulled her toward him holding her back.

"No. But Payne is." The little group's eyes widened for a moment.

"What do you mean? Aren't they the same person? If you take Payne don't you need to take Cayne too?" Abel asked cocking a brow at the angel as he grinned.

"Ah that's the thing I'm just taking one not both. Cayne….Payne you ready to be separated?" Swallowing hard Cayne nodded grasping his hand they shook it once before letting go.

"Alright…I've never had to do this before so it might hurt when you separate…" Nodding they inhale deeply as Axel hits his bat on his hand making the nails disappear. Closing his eyes tight Cayne stood his ground, with a final nod to his boss Axel swung the bat hitting him upside the head forcing the two beings apart. Holding his head Cayne staggered for a second, his eyes squeezed shut as his head pounded.

"Ugh, what the hell Ax..el…?" Opening his eyes he turned to glare at the fallen angel but saw a demon instead.

"P-Payne?" He stammered looking at the ghost-like demon, growling as he rubbed his head he answered.

"Yea, What?" A collective gasp was heard drawing his attention; he cocked a brow when he locked eyes with Cayne.

"Whoa…So that's what you actually look like…huh. I was expecting something more…manly I guess."

"Hey! Angels are manly!"

"Yeah…I know…" Defused, Cayne tilted his head as Payne smiled.

"Wow this is weird…." Bendy whistled looking between the two toons as Cross let go of Harper to poke Payne.

"So what are ya? You a ghost or something?" Payne growled as the fallen angel poked him, but instead of his hand going through him he touched solid skin.

"He's in a temporary state between being dead and alive."

'Kinda like me…but mine's permanent.'

"H-hello Payne..."

"Harper…" He said giving a little nod stiffening up when the little angel suddenly wrapped him in a bear hug, not knowing what else to do he smiled patting her head making her let go. Stretching himself out he looked over himself.

"Huh I don't look half bad considering there's only half of me…hey Angel Face why don't I have legs?" Payne asked earning a glare from Axel.

"Don't call me that, and like I said before you're between planes so this 'body' is temporary. Once you shake Grim's hand you'll turn into a ghost like the others." Nodding for a second he glanced over toward Cayne and vice versa.

"So this is the real you huh?" Payne asked looking over the fully revised angel. He nodded.

"Yep…"

"I do have to say…..I'll miss that little kitten of ours. Heh, tell her I say hello ok?"

"Sure buddy…" Sighing he glanced at Axel as he checked the watch on his wrist. With a light nod he sighed again holding his hand out toward Cayne, the angel hesitated for a moment not sure what would happen once he took his hand Payne rolled his eyes.

"What? It's a handshake, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"I know you're not. It's just…" He paused glancing around the group before returning his gaze back to his former demon.

"I…I don't want you to leave….." Smirking Payne just patted Cayne's head and pulled him in for a hug shocking everyone before quickly letting go.

"I'll never really be gone…You've grown on me kid. You don't really think I'll leave you alone do ya?"

"Y-Yea…so I guess this is it…Bye Payne…"

"Bye kid." With a sad smile he took one final glance at the siblings before turning to leave with Axel and Grim.

"Axel wait!" Axel turned around only to get bear hugged by Harper making him blush a little.

"Thank you Axel…and tell Jason thank you too. If it wasn't for him I'd still be dead." Returning her hug for a moment he let go glancing over at Jason and the other two ghosts as they waited to go rest. He smiled.

"You're welcome sweetheart." He paused for a second before nodding to himself.

"Jason says you're welcome as well and if you ever run into Sasha tell her he's sorry…"

"Sure…"

"Oh and one more thing…" Turning his back toward them he smirked.

"I don't want to see either one of you on my list for a long time got it?"

"Got it..."

To Be Continued…..


End file.
